Wall of Ships
by MechaHero
Summary: Everyone else is doing it. Basically a large shipping wall of ships. T for language and fluff
1. Karkat  Kanaya

**I guess I should start out by saying I do not own homestuck, Andrew Hussie does. He is a boss.**

**Also [insert generic excuse for horrible story here]**

**Seriously though, I am having the hardest time figuring out how this whole publishing thing works. Hopefully I'll figure it out soon because there is a lot I'd like to get on here. Ok. Enjoy =]**

They stared each other down for a couple minutes before deciding to make their moves. They had been restricted to the human planet and were learning about new games. This particular one was known as Jenga.

Karkat, Why Don't You Just Make Your Move?

QUIET SHREW

He studied his options and finally pulled a block out of the tower. It wobbled slightly, making Kanaya's face light up, but the tower remained standing. At last Karkat sat back. A grin plastered on him angry face.

HA. GO AHEAD. WRECK THE GOG DAMNED TOWER OF FUCKING-

She shot him a look that silenced him completely. Then she altered her gaze to the tower. They had already worn down to the last couple of moves. All that was left were the bare bones of the pillar. Slowly, ever so slowly, she removed she removed a little wooden block near the bottom of the pile. It wobbled ferociously. Karkat even blew a little bit while she wasn't looking. Eventually, the tower came crashing down in a loud mess.

Oh Dammit

Karkat yowled with a victorious laugh and shot up out of his seat. He danced around a little bit, Kanaya only sat back in her seat with a smirk.

WHY AREN'T YOU SLAMMING YOUR FISTS IN OUTRAGE? YOU JUST LOST A SIMPLE EARTH GAME!

Well Karkat, The Winner Is The One Who Makes The Tower Fall Over

He stared at her, frozen in his victorious dance. He didn't believe her. Slowly he sat back down.

Whoo Hoo.

She was sarcastic in her winning glee. As long as he wasn't guffawing about this ridiculous game.

Karkat. Don't Get Yourself Down, Like You Said, It's Only A Simple Earth Game.

DON'T TELL ME YOURE SERIOUS KANAYA. YOU DIDN'T WIN. YOU COULDN'T HAVE. I AM THE WINNER

Haha Ok Karkat. You Can Win.

I DON'T WANT YOUR USED WIN. YOU CAN KEEP IT.

She smiled.

_Silly Karkat_


	2. Karkat  Dave

**I do not own homestuck, Andrew Hussie does. He is a boss.**

**==round two**

**I think maybe I'm starting to get it. Looks good so far, huh?**

This dumb earth human fucker had made himself too good of a friend with Terezi. Karkat would NOT lose his matesprite to a fucking human.

- carcinoGeteticist [CG] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG] –

CG: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING ASSHOLE?

TG: sweet of you to be so concerned troll bro

TG: ive just got this mission im doing

CG: NOT THAT, DOUCHE FUCK, LISTENING TO TEREZI

CG: SHE'LL GET YOU KILLED

TG: oh ter? nah dude. we are pretty cool

TG: she promised she wouldnt be doin all that hatin shit all the other trolls do

TG: i think she likes me bro

Karkat flew into a bitter rage, slamming the shit out of his keys as he typed.

CG: TEREZI IS TOO GOOD TO HAVE AN EARTH ROMANCE WITH UGLY CREATURES LIKE YOU

TG: woah man. are you jealous or something?

TG: i think you got a mad crush on ter

CG: STOP CALLING HER THAT

CG: ALSO, I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HER, IGNORANT BONEBULGE

CG: WE SHARE FEELINGS OF THE REDOM QUADRANT

CG: NOT THAT YOUR DUMB ASS WOULD UNDERSTAND

TG: no bro. i got you. i hear you loud and clear man

TG: you guys are doing some mad troll lovin

TG: i got it man no worries.

- turntechGodhead [TG] has ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] –

Karkat really wasn't sure he had won that battle. Maybe Dave was using that human weapon John called sarcasm. He just sat there and waited to hear from Terezi on that matter.


	3. Terezi Sollux

**Homestuck …..is Andrew Hussies (the win kid)**

**Story….. is mine**

She shuffled her feet and looked up at him shyly, she had just completed her fourth Alternian solar sweep (which in human terms is 8 ½ ). She could still see and loved being able to do so, especially when she was around Sollux.

H3Y, SOL, C4N 1 MOV3 NOW?

Ju2t a 2ec TZ, ii am almo2t done.

He was building her a fly suit. He was always building some experimental technology, and she would always test it for them. They lived close since they were just wrigglers, and they grew up together pretty much.

He was tightening the bolts around her neck when she did the bravest thing she'd ever done. She leaned forward just a little, but enough to kiss him. It wasn't anything passionate, just a quick peck. She had a crush on him for the longest time, and finally got up the nerve to do it.

He looked at her, a mustard yellow blush etching its way across his face, she was blushing too, and grinning, both nervous and confident.

T-Terezii…?

Y3S SOLLUX?

ii….ii think ii like you

She grinned even wider; she was nothing but confident now and was having a hard time holding her up. He leaned in and kissed her back, another quick peck, they were too young to understand quadrants. But it was cute.

She remembered that day as she stood in his respiteblock, taking care of him when he lost his eyesight. He was so scared to even walk in his own hive. She would teach him how to see without eyes. They were childhood friends, even if that bond had stretched and wore thin over time.

Terezii… are you there? Hey!

1'M H3R3 SOL. 1 4M H3R3 FOR YOU. DON'T WORRY

He smiled and reached out for her.

COM3 ON SOLLUX, L3TS G3T YOU OUT OF TH4T B3D. W3 SHOULD GO 3XPLOR3

You wiill stay with me, right? The whole tiime?

1 WONT L34V3 YOU.

She helped him get out of bed, and get out into the world.

**Ok. Now, I think, is a good time for me to better explain myself. These are meant to be cute and funny. Nothing too serious. However I'd like to get to the point where I'm not aimlessly shipping, that gets old pretty quick. So, maybe you guys can help me? If you leave a super quick review about which ship you'd like to see on here, I can whip it up for you. See? I can compromise :]**


	4. Eridan Vriska

**I made this one for a super cool multi-bladed cooling device you humans call 'fans' **

**Again, Andrew Hussie owns the characters. I own the story. Please start reviewing, everyone, I want to be a cool kid with all kinds of reviews to read at the end of the day.**

**This one has a bunch of fluff. Sorta.**

Eridan swam around for a while, blowing bubbles as he surfaced near the shore. No one ever wanted to hang out with him, his quadrants were empty and his life was glum. Sighing heavily, he collapsed onto his back in the sand.

What 8re you doing on land?

He looked around for a while, finally spotting Vriska sitting not far from where he was. She must have been there for a while, how did he miss her?

There is nothing to do. evver. Wwhy are you just sitting out here?

She smiled briefly, standing up and almost skipping over to sit next to him. He raised an eyebrow as she settled into the sand.

You said it yourself. There is never 8nything to do ::::)

He stared at her for a while before looking out to sea again, a lot of ideas rushing around in his think pan. They used to hang out quite a bit about a sweep ago or so, he had pale feelings for her then. He looked at her again; she had her eyes closed, hair blowing in the wind. He leaned towards her slowly, making sure not to make a sound, and then her eyes moved so he sat back to where he was before.

_Wwhat are you doing? She has no interest in you! No one does!_

I do.

She opened her eyes finally and put her head on his shoulder. His eyes grew wide and he became paralyzed. Had she heard him? Did she read his mind? Maybe she had said something and… no. She was leaning on him; she was close to him, making contact. He shivered, deciding what to do next. He had become awkward around trolls from secluding himself for so long.

Wwhat are you doing?

_Cod that was stupid…._

Trying to fill 8 quadrant with you.

He was dreaming, he had to be dreaming. Why would anyone want to fill a quadrant with him? He had been so confident before, so sure that he could have any troll that he wanted. Now he was nervous, awkward, and very cautious.

Wwhy me? Wwhy noww?

Suddenly she forced him to the ground and kissed him, violently pushing her face into his. He melted; this was definitely probably a dream, even though Derse and Prospit were gone, this HAD to be a dream. Finally she pulled away, he could see her eyes now, they were white and..and…

Vvriska….are you…

Dead? Hahahhaha yes Eridan, I am.

He became worried, scared even. How was this possible?

She quickly sprinted off, laughing. He felt somewhat heartbroken as he watched her disappear over a sand dune. He lay down again, plopping into the sand with yet another heavy sigh. Still no quadrants.

**Wahhh. Poor Eridan… shrug. Maybe later on he will find someone. WE WILL SEE! Hehehehehe **


	5. Kanaya Tavros

**For maybe the first time, I went and COMPLETELY made some stuff up, like the fact that there are two different worlds i.e. dead and alive. Other than that, I feel like this is decent. COMING SOON… I would like to do one of those 'ask so and so' type things because I think those are cool. However, it will be 'ASK THE TROLLS' because that sounds more fun than just one in particular. Questions will be answered in the form of a story page once I feel like I have enough questions to answer…**

**Andrew Hussie is the rightful owner of Homestuck. (56% I am too excited!)**

She would always listen to him stutter and be unsure of what he was saying. She would never gripe or try to improve him, but she'd listen, and he liked that. Lately he would talk to her about his paralysis and how he felt towards the troll who did it. Every now and then he'd stop because her glowing skin made him incredibly nervous, he didn't want to be a snack.

You Really Don't Have To Be Worried About Me Taking A Bite Out Of You, Tav. I Am Here To Help.

uH OK kANAYA.

She looked at him over her notebook that she pretended to write criticizing remarks in because it made him feel like he was getting better. She had been drawing pictures of clothes and she accidentally smiled at a piece of work she thought looked really fantastic and Taros freaked out a little.

wHY ARE YOU, uH… sMILING?

Kanaya caught herself finally, struggling to come up with an excuse.

It Seems To Me That You Are Improving With Yourself Internally. You Should Be Very Proud of Yourself.

The corners of his mouth twitched in attempt to smile, after a while he may have gotten a smile in, but his cheeks got sore. Kanaya laughed, not in a way that made him feel bad about himself, but it made him laugh too.

There You Go, That's A Good Smile.

kANAYA, dO YOU WANT TO UH…uH

Take Your Time Tavros, You're In No Rush

pLAY FIDUSPAWN?

She looked perplexed. She hadn't played before, but she didn't want to let him down.

I Suppose It Could Be Fun, But I've Never Played Before.

His mouth was slightly agape, but he soon came to realization that most cool trolls had never played before.

i CAN SHOW YOU

She smiled at him. She hoped that if she continued with these weekly visits, not only would he be comfortable with being more or less dead, but he would be confident too. She was glad she was able to travel between the world of the living and dead. This was a privilege for her and her alone. She watched as he retrieved a massive fudispawn deck from a drawer.

nOW, uH HERE IS WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO…


	6. Gamzee Equius

**Two in one day? I know, I know, I impress myself. I love Gamzee, he's just so cool.**

**Homestuck is not mine. However I wonder when I can stop saying this, it's belittling to my ego. Bluh. Andrew Hussie owns it, the story is mine.**

There was a loud, thumping knock on the door that made Gamzee jump. He looked around for a moment before realizing the front door was not in the room and he went downstairs to answer it.

wElL iF iT IsN't My MoThErFuCkIn' HiGh BloOd BroThEr :o)

Equius was the only troll that was even close to eye level with him. He stood in the door awkwardly before opening his mouth to speak, yet nothing came out.

Oh SoRrY! hErE, cOmE iN.

Gamzee stood back a bit and Equius walked inside.

S0rry f0r the e%treme late n0tice. I have a fav0r t0 ask 0f y0u.

dOn'T wOrRy AbOuT iT jUsT aLl Up AnD hAvE a SeAt.

Gamzee led Equius deeper into his hive to the sitting area. It was dark, but comfortable. Equius sat down across from Gamzee and began gritting his teeth. Gamzee had a lazy smile and looked Equius over, he was all wet, almost like he had a coat of slime on him, Gamzee was in awe over this.

Do YoU nEeD a ToWeL mOtHeRfUcKeR?

A t0wel w0uld be nice.

Gamzee looked around, he didn't see any towels and didn't feel like going upstairs, but he was the kind of guy who would give up the shirt off his back. Literally. He stripped himself of his shirt and tossed it over to Equius.

hOpE yOu DoN't MiNd, ThErE's No ToWeLs DoWn HeRe.

Equius was sweating even more, he just held the shirt, not sure what to do.

DrY yOuRsElF OfF! yOu'Ll GeT sIcK

Equius did as Gamzee said, though he wasn't worried about becoming ill.

wHaT dId YoU wAnT tO aSk Me BrOtHeR?

After Equius was done wiping the sweat off of himself (for the time being) he looked over at Gamzee and cleared his throat.

There will s00n be s0me teams being made f0r s0mething. I ask that y0u will be 0n the STRONG team 0f highb100ds.

wOaH. tEaMs?

He sat back; amused that Equius would want him to be on his team. That was touching, even if they never really talked a lot.

ThAt SoUnDs PrEtTy CoOl. It WoUlD bE A fUcKiNg MiRaClE iF mY bRoThEr KaRkAt CoUlD bE oN tHe TeAm ToO.

Equius growled slightly, he disliked Karkat for every reason one troll could hate another. There was something about him that made Equius want to shoot him if he didn't always break his bows.

That is unlikely.

dAmN. tHaT's A sHaMe. WeLl i GuEsS i'Ll ThInK aBoUt It.

E%ellent. I must g0. Think ab0ut it Gamzee.

And with that he left, taking Gamzee's shirt with him. Very soon, the topic under discussion had been forgotten by Gamzee and when it came up later on down the road, it was news to him.


	7. Karkat Sollux

**It took me a while to get this done because I am working on another story at the same time; gosh I am such a hard worker :) It is called Getting Lost, it actually has a plot to it (what? You made a plot?) Yes, yes I did) and it fails slightly less than this story, you should check it out. Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie and all that good stuff. Bluh.**

YOU ARE SUCH AN UNREASONABLE BASTARD SOLLUX

iit wiill work kk, tru2t me.

Karkat rubbed his eyes and groaned. It was either really early in the morning or really late at night and Sollux had a quest. He was installing a transportalizer in Karkat's hive that led to the lab. He had been working on it since the sun set, it was probably going to come up again sometime very soon.

I BELIEVE THAT IT WILL FUCKING WORK, YOU ARE THE BRAIN HERE, ASS HOLE, I JUST WANT TO SLEEP.

You can 2leepwhen iim done

He laughed to himself. When he thought he was done he tapped on the platform with the tool he had been using. The machine collapsed. Karkat flew into a bitter rage.

GOG FUCKING DAMMIT! GET OUT OF MY HIVE!

iif ii don't fiinii2h iit now, ii probably will never get iit done

Karkat was pulling out his hair. He even offered to do it, but Sollux shooed him away.

I AM GOING TO SLEEP. FUCK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT.

Fiine kk. 2leep. Ii will wake you up when ii am done

Karkat grumbled for a long while before collapsing, not even making it to his recuperacoon.

Sollux laughed even harder at him and continued on his project. After several test runs to make sure it got him where he needed to go and back, he deemed it as finished. With a sigh of relief, he looked over at the sleeping Karkat. It was beginning to get light outside and he had yet to make a transportalizer to his hive. He lay down on the floor next to Karkat and fell asleep.

It wasn't long before Karkat started having convulsions. This scared the crap out of Sollux who jumped a couple of feet. He panicked a little, watching his friend spaz around on the floor, foaming at the mouth a little bit. He looked around in a hurry, and sat on top of him, trying to keep him from flopping around. It seemed to have worked. Karkat woke up a few moments later and had no recollection of having a fit. He just stared at the troll sitting on his chest. He couldn't even yell because his lungs were being squashed.

Sollux. Why the hell are you on my chest?

Sollux just looked at him, frozen and worried he was going to have another fit.

You were haviing a 2eiizure. ii wa2 2aviing you.

Karkat didn't buy it; finally he pushed Sollux off his chest and fell back asleep, mumbling as he went.


	8. Feferi Nepeta

Feferi knelt down and began brushing Nepeta's hair. She thought to herself, _oh this is so nice, no one really lets me brush their hair _when suddenly Nepeta jumped off and began to pounce after something. Fef crossed her arms and puffed as Nepeta jumped at whatever it was she saw.

w)(at AR-E you doing?

:33 *ac spots something shiny bouncing around the room!*

Feferi put her hand up to her head, this was never going to get done. As she put her arm up, she watched as something shiny went up the wall and Nepeta tried scrambling up the wall to catch it. Feferi moved her arm back down and the shiny thing disappeared.

o)( I S-E-E …glub

There were a bunch of bracelets and rings on her arms and they were reflecting the light from the lamps around the room. She quickly took them off and put them in her bag.

N-EP-ETA! I t)(ink you got it!

Nepeta looked around for the shiny orb on the floor and the walls, but it was gone. She returned to Feferi with a look of accomplishment. Finally she could continue getting her air brushed which felt quite nice. She purred and kneaded at the ground. Feferi laughed at how much like a feline she was. This only made sense though, seeing as she was raised by a cat lusus.

W)(at do you think, N-EP-ETA? Will you -EV-ER go swimming wit)( M-E? 38)

:33 purrhaps not, Fefurry. I don't really like swimming…

She really like Nepeta and began wondering why they didn't hang out more. She was sure her brute of a moirail wouldn't mind.

:33 do you role play Fefurry?

ROL-E play? I N-EV-ER HAV-E but you do, huh?

:33 oh yes! All of the time. My meowrail doesn't approve, sometimes, but it is so much fun!

Feferi considered for a moment attempting to role play. It sounded fun, she just did not want to look silly in front of the pro. Suddenly she remembered about her jewelry and out all of it back on. She was going to have fun and avoid looking too silly.

Watc)( T)(-E walls, ok?

:33 sure!

Feferi held out both arms and began to spin slowly, tons of shiny orbs appeared on the walls as the turned, they moved too, looking much like there was a disco ball in the room. Nepeta got down low to the ground and shot off after them in slurry of pounce/grabs. Both of them were laughing and rolling around by the end of the hour. Perhaps Feferi had found a new moirail….


	9. Aradia Equius

**Ok first let me explain myself. (deep breath) ok I don't usually like humanstuck, and I never thought I'd make one, but the only way for this to be remotely interesting (in my opinion) is to make these two human when interacting, otherwise they are just too..hmm… conflicting in character? Ah fudge. Well hopefully it turns out alright, though I can understand if it doesn't.**

**Homestuck: Andrew Hussie :: story: me**

He was just the kind of guy she needed, strong, supporting, smart, and proud. There was something about his pride that made her feel special. Often times, she would get very sad, it may have been from her parents dying early on, but it caused her body to break down. He was always there to hold her in his strong arms and never let her go, she loved him for that.

It wasn't always a love story between them, he was a mechanic and she was finishing up her first year in college when they first met. Her car broke down and he was the one to work on it, she didn't think anything of him at first, just your average grease monkey to the rescue. He on the other hand, thought she was beautiful; not like all the other women he had to come to the rescue for, she was different, she was complex.

Eventually they began dating when he was attending her school and all she could focus on. She usually didn't waste her time on relationships, she would agree to be with a guy, and then sort of ignore them for the most part. But he would not be ignored, he was too proud for that. Before they were dating, she didn't have many friends, but he began showing her to his friends and taking her out to places, really showing her how to live. She started falling for him, but she was nervous about it in every way, so she tried putting space between them. The only drawback was, it was too late, she loved him and he loved her.

One morning she drove over to his house and climbed through his window, it was still dark outside. She lay down beside him and stroked his long dark hair. She was crying as he awoke. Something inside of her was very wrong, maybe it was a mental thing, but being in love was traumatizing to her. Before she left her house she had swallowed a fistful of medication. He turned to face her, he smiled and kissed her on the forehead, he knew she didn't like to be kissed on the lips. She was crying even harder now and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. As they kissed, she began to die, the life was fading form her and soon she fell back against the pillows.

He smiled at her for a moment before realizing she wasn't breathing. He shouted out her name, trying desperately to convince himself that she was only faking. He was shaking her, attempting CPR, anything to bring her back. He called the police, but they wouldn't show up in time. He looked at her face and wept, she was so beautiful, even in death.

**Ok this one was really sad, I'm sorry for putting you all through that. I wanted to show what Equius must have felt like when Aradia blew herself up, even though she was busy hugging Sollux, I think that the two of them were matesprits and Sollux and her were moirails. Anyways, there had to be some dramasad in here somewhere, might as well have put it where I see fit.**


	10. Dave Jade

**Sorry it took so long for another update! If I could, I would voluntarily get cane drubbings from Terezi and fashion tips from Eridan as punishment! But I cannot, so consider me thoroughly assaulted by sea-dwelling hipsters and blind prosecutors (as bad as that sounds).**

**Andrew Hussie owns Homestuck and my story is mine.**

She skipped happily through the snow in a long skirt and a long sleeve shirt. All around her was a white wasteland of freezing cold sand. She was humming and had the biggest smile on her face. As she got closer to her house the smell of gingerbread enveloped her and beckoned her to come inside quickly.

Dave was sitting in the dining room, flipping through one of the many magazines scattered around the house. He looked up sharply as the door opened to an overly happy Jade. She walked over to him swinging her arms frantically in mid skip when he stood up and blocked her route to the kitchen. She stopped and looked up at him, still humming, but smiling less broadly. He was always so hard to read and she was never sure if he was as upset as he looked. He kissed her gently on the forehead before walking behind her to shut the front door.

You really should close the door when you come inside

It's just so nice outside! I wanted you to feel the niceness since you never go out there.

He looked through the window on the door and scoffed at the snow-laden landscape.

That's because it's too cold out there for me. I'd freeze to death with all that cool that I'd be burdened by. I've got enough cool to deal with.

He turned to face her; she was raising an eyebrow at him as she set the cookie pan on the counter.

Don't give me that look.

She sighed and closed her eyes before rolling them

You are the coolest kid I know, Dave.

He stared at her blankly, proving just how cool he was by not retorting with a clever comeback of his own. He walked back over to her and closely inspected the cookies that were taunting him all afternoon with their tasty smell. He tried to sneak one but she patted his hand in a light smack.

They're still hot, you'll burn yourself. I don't care how cool you think you are ,'=)

He put his head on top of hers and sighed heavily, wrapping her up in a hug from behind. She giggled and blushed. He didn't always show his affection for her, but when he did, she was positively tickled by it. She was happy to be with him; to her, he was her perfect match. He was so cool and popular and she was dorky and often kept to her small group of friends. Just standing there with him made her feel complete happiness and peace.

A couple minutes later, she heaved out the cookie decorating kit John had sent her from the cupboard. It was massive and took up a lot of space, but at least she finally had the chance to use it.

Do you want to decorate the cookies with me?

Jade batted her eyelashes at him dreamily, hopefully convincing her with her devilishly good looks. He looked at her and grabbed a cookie, stuffing half of it in his mouth while still staring at her and munching away as he left the room. She smiled and shook her head, at least he was predictable.

**Well I personally like the pairing of Dave and Jade. I think they are just too cute! Needed to get some human pairings in there! Glad I went with this one. Hrrrrmmmmmm… I am juggling between this story and the other right now and it is difficult not to put more attention on one than the other. But it seems like it is all working out nicely. If you haven't already checked it out, do so. It is getting close to getting good. Review and… I will… do something crazy and.. bizarre and overall ludicrous! But only if you review!**


	11. Jadesprite Bec Noir

**Why am I even doing this? What stage of insanity have I been pushed to? I am not even sure how I managed to make this one as long as I did. Whatever, it doesn't matter. I only wanted to see if I could do it.**

**I do not own Homestuck.**

When they came face to face for the first time, she broke down in tears and howls. She ran away from Jade because she couldn't be brave and go fight Jack, she never intended to actually come within fighting distance of the brute. He walked towards her steadily, sniffing about and recognizing not only her scent, but his. He pulled the blade from his chest and stopped short, trying to figure out what she was.

Jadesprite was shaking, she wasn't sure if she could die, but if she could, it would be today. He stared at her for a long time; she was too scared to look at him and continued her pitiful whimpering. Finally after some time of terrible tension she tried her hardest to turn and run away, but she couldn't mover herself. It was then when jack moved closer to her, so close in fact that she could hear him breathing and the thought of him being that close made her cry. He moved closer to her until he was sniffing her hair, her ears, her face, and then he began to growl. She howled out sobs of fear and he stopped growling.

Maybe he came to the realization that she was also him and maybe he thought that in killing her, he would be killing himself. He couldn't stop his tail from wagging. It was like finding a long lost friend. He put the sword back into his chest and gave out a guttural bark that made her tremble even more. But suddenly, she saw his tail wagging and she stopped fussing. He was more like Bec now, he must have recognized her. She looked around for something to throw, deciding on a stick.

She must have lost her mind because she was going to play fetch with a murderous fiend. She lobbed the stick as far as she could behind him and he went off in search for it. She couldn't believe it worked, she was about to make her escape, but watched him looking around for it. He looked almost cute aside from the fact that he looked like a demon. She shuddered again thinking he would kill her eventually. But at the same time, she was being brave and _playing _with Bec Noir. Jade might even be proud. She was torn between fleeing for her life and staying to play with an old friend, sort of.

Eventually, she settled with playing for a while longer before making up an excuse to leave. She was worried he'd follow her to Jade and get her killed, so she just left. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she wanted to make sure she wasn't being followed. If she ever found Jade again, she'd have to be sure to tell her about this day.

**Ok, I am almost sure this wouldn't happen, but it would be really cute if it did.**


	12. Terezi Karkat

**From A Nonny Mouse: want TerKar NAO**

**Me: you got it**

**So this one is for you, mr./ms. Anonymous reviewer, thanks for reviewing!**

**Mecha Hero does not own Homestuck. I do however; own the right to be a bamf. And so I will.**

You are Terezi Pyrope and you realize that you are pretty much blind. You tap around with your cane while walking around in a hive you believe to belong to Karkles, whom you also believe to be hiding from you. You sniff around in the dark and allow your nose to paint a picture for you. There is a large mass of clay and rocks all around you, there are plenty of coal smelling walls around and the floor almost smells like…like… definitely clay. You have sniffed Karkat enough to know that he will be easy to find in all of these stale smelling jumbles of moldable material which you are sure are identifiable as furniture.

You continue tapping around and walk through the halls, still sniffing away, occasionally licking a vase or a painting that isn't grey or black. Suddenly you catch his scent and feel a grin spread over your face. You follow his scent and are lead into his room where you are engulfed in his scent which (against common misconception) smells much like apples. You swivel around in search for the source of this pleasantly not clay-like aroma, spotting it dwelling in the sopor slime of its recouperacoon. You sneak closer to him, you didn't think he'd be sleeping, but this made things much better. You reach out to make sure that he's asleep and stroke his arm. You feel the fabric of his shirt but it sinks into the slime. You realize too late that this was a trap!

You quickly spin around and don't get the chance to gasp for breath before his lips crash against yours. The clever devil, you're not sure how his trickery was able to get past your nose of justice, but it didn't matter at this point. You break away and touch noses as he wraps his arms around your waste, your arms are draped on his shoulders. He didn't need to yell at you, not to say that he wouldn't.

DID YOU REEALLY THINK YOU COULD SNEAK UP ON ME

DON'T B3 SO PROUD OF YOURS3LF K4RKL3S. 1T WONT H4PP3N 4G41N

And it wouldn't, but at that moment, the two of you aren't worried about it.

You are Karkat Vantas and you are madly in red with this insufferably wonderful troll. She enjoys going on these 'missions' to 'compromise' your hive and 'capture' you, rendering you as her 'prisoner'. It's actually cute when it's not annoying the shit out of you. She is actually very pretty, but you will never admit that to her and when you kiss her, nice things happen inside you and there are fireworks and a bunch of these guys :) in your head.

YOUR TURN. GO FUCKING DISAPPEAR.

She smiles and kisses your cheek before walking away, tapping around with her cane.

**Why doesn't Karkat smell like cherries? Well I'll tell you. I don't like cherries. Also, can someone explain to me what in the thousand fucks a head cannon is? If I don't find out I'm gonna end up using it the wrong way and people will look at me funny.**


	13. Gamzee Tavros

**Fun fact: I do not own homestuck**

**An actual fun fact: The next update is still 44% away… **

**I am running out of arbitrary pairs, so I guess I will keep on doing OTPs.**

**HoNk If YoUr'E hOrNy ;o)**

Tavros is sleeping on the couch in what may or may not be his own hive. Regardless of his whereabouts, he is sleeping peacefully. The evidence of the hours before was strewn about the room which, evidently, was his. There were bottles, streamers; half-eaten pies, mounds of fiduspawn cards and what looked like scorch marks from small fires. The day before, was Tavros' 7th wriggling day and his friends were over to celebrate. As with most parties between this loathsome group of trolls we follow, when the celebrated troll falls asleep, they lay waste upon the hive. And so they did, knocking everything over that they could, pulling out all of the trash, knocking over the recuperacoon and absconding from the scene.

However, Gamzee had found it in his best interest to stay behind and clean up for Tavros while he was asleep. He personally never cared for that tradition of wrecking someone's hive on their wriggling day. As soon as he got everything done that his attention span allowed him to, which wasn't much beyond resetting the recuperacoon and getting rid of some of the trash, he slumped against the wall. He had been awake for a while and it was getting very late. Tavros rolled over on his side after much effort and was now facing him in his sleep.

Gamzee worked up a smile which looked more like a burdened scowl and walked towards Tavros. He reached down and traced his arm with his very long fingers. Had we not known of his gentle nature, I am sure he would've come off as a horrorterror preparing to invade Tavros' soul. Instead, he lay down on the floor beside him, reaching up for his hand. Soon after, he fell asleep with him for several hours.

When Tavros awoke, he felt Gamzee's hand in his. This made him overjoyed, he was sure that we had left with the others after ruining his hive. When he looked around, he sighed in quick relief and felt his heart melt. It looked like Gamzee had tried to clean up for him, although not getting very far, it was the effort that counted, and he had even saved his four-wheel device from being desecrated. Tavros squeezed his hand a little tighter in all of his joy and felt a sudden, gut wrenching pull that sent him tumbling down on top of Gamzee. He groaned a little bit as most his body was dead weight and thudded onto him at full force.

Now that Tavros was face to face with Gamzee, he pecked him on the cheek with a huge grin on his face. Gamzee, still holding his hand, smothered him in a nose kiss (for those of you familiar with Eskimo kisses, this was their thing) that made Tavros blush and giggle like he was crazy for the guy. He was, Gamzee was his everything, and was currently being somewhat crushed by Tavros' lower body weight. He wiggled around for a while and finally got comfortable. Gamzee was still very tired and soon fell back asleep, this made Tavros sleepy to and he fell asleep on top of Gamzee, hand in hand.

**Awww….. These guys are just too cute. Did not feel like doing too much though, I didn't want to get too carried away with them. Anyways, I just woke up, myself, and getting this down was a little bit of a challenge. But I like a good challenge.**


	14. Karkat Nepeta

**I received a list of pairing in which I was told to consider as 'suggestions'. This was one of them, and I actually think the pairing is pretty cute. I don't own Homestuck.**

Karkat heard a thump coming from downstairs. His ears perked a little, but dismissed the sound as soon as his internet page loaded. Then another thump, this time closer, just down the hall. He groaned and looked over his shoulder. Confirming that whatever it was had not yet reached the confines of his room, he swiveled around and continued to observe his computer.

Suddenly Nepeta leaped from out of the dark and pounced on Karkat's chair sending him flying backwards over the chair and Nepeta.

HOPY SHIT FUCK!

Nepeta giggled uncontrollably as Karkat rubbed the back of his neck where he landed.

:33 ac double pounces karkitty

NEPETA, NO

Too late, she pounces him and pins him down. She starts chewing on his hair and he smacks her in the arms and flicks her nose, finally she stops and sits down in front of him.

:33 hi Karkat

NEPETA I SWEAR TO GOG IF YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN I'LL PUT YOU IN A BAG AND LET CURIOSITY HAVE ITS WAY WITH YOU

She giggled again and patted him on the head.

:33 oh karkar. What are you doing today?

OH NOTHING REALLY. JUST TRYING TO RELAX IN THE QUIET OF MY OWN HIVE. WHY? DID YOU WANT TO COME OVER AND ROLE PLAY OR SOMETHING RIDICULOUS?

:33 oh really? You will role play with me?

Karkat sighed and held his face in his palm, but not quite face palming.

:33 *ac snuggles up to karkitty and purrs

She sat up against the wall next to Karkat and buried her face into his neck and hair and began purring happily. Karkat froze. He was really not used to this comforting gentleness. It was… nice.

He reached up and began stroking her hair. The sound of her purring was very comforting to him. He began to fall asleep. As he was drifting off he felt her shift and kiss his cheek. He didn't want to make her nervous, so he pretended to be asleep. As she shifted back, he smiled.

**KARKAT, YOU DOG! What would your fan base say! I dare not think about it… you'll be ruined! Maybe not, maybe some people like this pairing. Woop doop de do…**


	15. Mindfang  Dolorosa

**Ok, so from the evidence I have collected about these…head cannon thingy things, I am going to attempt to make one. Um… so this one is going to be a bit lengthy to make up for the fact that it may or may not be a head cannon and might just be pure fiction in every sense. Humbug, kids these days with all their slang and gobbledygook hehehehe**

She felt the wind all around her and the cool ocean spray on her skin. There was the sound of running on wood, but she couldn't see what was going on. She had been bound and blindfolded and was kneeling on what she believed to be a ship of some sort. She picked a sound that was more distinct than others; someone was walking towards her and stopped just right behind her. The rocking of the vessel was making her woozy enough, but the blindfold was suddenly torn from her face. The light had blinded her and he resorted to blinking frantically. Once she had steadied herself, she saw the silhouette of a tall, slender figure standing in front of her. She had only heard stories of this pirate captain and kept a firm face.

"You are the Dolorosa, right?"

She stayed quiet, she had only recently witnessed the death of her child, the signless, the sufferer, and she refrained from shedding a tear but felt sorrow well up in her. She then heard the unsheathing of a blade and looked up at Mindfang whose face was coming more into focus, her gaze was met with the blade of a saber, just inches from her face. She was unafraid; she had lost everything dear to her.

Marquise looked down at the slave she had received that morning. There was so much sadness on her face. She wasn't afraid and she wasn't going to fight back, but her silence was beginning to wear on her nerves. She cut her face, just a scratch, but enough for a warning.

"Yes. I Am."

_There you go_. _Wait…. That's odd._

She watched her face secrete a beautiful jade-colored blood. Why had she been there? A blood this rare was not meant to be a slave, but she decided not to release her.

"On your feet then."

She grabbed her arm and helped her to her feet, keeping her hands bound and leading her to the prisoner hold. Only some of the cells were occupied, and it appeared that a few of them were dead. Seeing this made the jade-blood falter and nearly vomit. The fact that she had a reaction at all made Marquise smile with a kind of swagger that would have made men run in fear. Dolorosa was led into a cell and given new clothes. She changed into them slowly after having her bounds cut, feeling more and more morose as time went on. Marquise watched her disrobe and then put on the dark blue attire.

"Don't look so sad, you are s8iling with the finest crew on the seas."

She was waiting to look into the eyes of the Dolorosa, but she didn't look at her, she kept her eyes on the ground. Frustrated with her lack of emotion, she locked the cell and walked towards the stairs.

"I will come back for you at 8 bells."

As soon as Mindfang left the hold, Dolorosa collapsed to the floor. She was sure she was going to die there, but that wasn't what she was so sad about. She had cared for him since he was a grub, she held him in her arms when no lusus would take him. She held his hand as they walked away from a school he was denied from. She wiped his tears away when no one would play with him. She listened and looked on proudly as he retold his vision to his followers. And…and she took care of him after the first assault when he had been very fatally wounded. She was crying now, hands shaking. Her thoughts went to the disciple. She hadn't seen her; maybe she escaped Darkleer and all eyes of the Grand Highblood. She hoped she was safe somewhere, able to retell the visions of Signless.

8 bells came quickly. Surely enough, Marquise returned to Dolorosa's cell. She felt a tugging in her chest when she saw her, sitting on the floor, face stained with that dark green color. Had she been crying or was that from the cut she made hours before? She heard her sniffling, confirming that she was crying. That tugging became more intense when she looked up at her. Finally meeting eyes, she saw the beauty of the Dolorosa and felt her lips quiver.

"Let's get you out of here."

Slowly she got to her feet and as soon as the door opened, she attacked Marquise with a hug. She knew she would probably be killed for it, but she held that embrace, arms wrapped around her neck and crying into her shoulder. One of the guards at the door took aim at the renegade prisoner, but Marquise held up her hand and he lowered the gun. She returned the hug, slowly, mouth agape in shock. She was never this affectionate with a prisoner, but there was something different about her. She wanted to comfort her and make everything better, but this was a new emotion for her. Finally, the Dolorosa drew back, wiping the tears from her face and looking ready to die.

In the months that followed, Marquise treated her like a moirail. She kept her away from the harsh glare of her shipmates whom had been with her for years. They dined together and slept in the captain's quarters. One night, Mindfang shared her bed with the Dolorosa, bringing them closer than ever before. After several visits from Orphaner Dualscar, the Dolorosa felt very uncomfortable around him and hated having him stay onboard. She was aware that she could have anyone she wanted, but she felt a connection to her that Dualscar ruined. As an act of revenge, she took Mindfang while Dualscar was visiting, planning that he would walk in on them.

To her avail, the plan had worked and Dualscar flew into an outrage that sent her to her death. As she lay dying, she felt many things. There was pain, happiness, success in her revenge, and closeness to the Signless she was begging for since the day he died. Mindfang was torn from the death of her lover. She threatened death to Dualscar if he didn't flee immediately. After that night, she was sure death would come to her quickly. She held the Dolorosa close to her, hours after her death, mourning the loss of the greatest friend she had ever known.

**Went ancestor on that one. I think that Mindfang is a really cool character and that the Dolorosa has such an emotional back story. Anywho, hope you enjoyed :)**


	16. Gamzee Karkat

**This one is the beginning of a more or less beautiful friendship! I suppose that this is one of those head cannon things again, considering I am sure they don't live close to each other…I don't own Homestuck.**

Gamzee couldn't help but be curious about the troll who lived next door. Since his custodian was never around, he often found himself exploring the neighborhood, making friends and occasionally enemies. He was never very shy, but he was always curious about everything. One day, he decided to face his curiosity and knock on the door of his neighbor's hive. He stood outside for a while, waiting for the door to be answered and looking around the yard and up at the windows of the hive. Eventually a short, stubby-horned little troll opened the door and looked up at Gamzee with sleepy looking eyes. Gamzee beamed down at him, he had never met the guy and had a good feeling about this one.

Hi ThErE. i'M gAmZeE. i LiVe NeXt DoOr.

The shorted troll continued to look at him, unfazed by anything he had just said. Gamzee held his smile in place, maybe he was deaf. He didn't know any sign language so he just waved.

WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT, GAMZEE?

Gamzee's face slid into a slight frown, and then smiled even wider than before. He liked the mouth on this kid.

WeLl MoThErFuCkEr, I tHoUgHt We CoUlD bE fRiEnDs.

The smaller troll's eyes widened, he was not expecting this new guy to use such foul language in response to his. He supposed he could give him a chance.

I'M KARKAT. IT'S COOL TO MEET YOU GAMZEE, BUT YOU CAN'T COME INSIDE. MY CUSTODIAN DOESN'T LIKE COMPAY.

Gamzee laughed a little bit. Even though he was yelling at him, Karkat seemed like a pretty chill mother fucker.

Do YoU wAnT tO cOmE oVeR tO mY hIvE tHeN? wE cAn AlL uP AnD cHiLl ThE fUcK oUt AnD dRiNk SoMe FaYgOs.

Karkat's eyes shifted around from Gamzee to his hive, and he turned to look around inside his own hive. He wasn't doing anything really, but he didn't want to seem like a desperate wriggler in need of a friend.

I HAVE SOME SHIT TO DO FIRST, A LITTLE LATER MAYBE.

Gamzee looked all too excited.

CoOl MaN. jUsT cOmE oVeR wHeN yOu'Re ReAdy. ByE kArKaT.

And with that he turned and walked over to his hive. Karkat watched him enter his hive before closing the door. He didn't have any friends that lived around him, most of his friends he only knew online. He felt a strange stirring in his insides but quickly dismissed it as hunger. As he walked into the kitchen he passed his crab dad who had been lying on the couch with a monstrous migraine. Usually he was fine with him leaving whenever he wanted, but he didn't want to leave him in pain.

About 2 earth hours later Karkat left the kitchen unsatisfied with whatever there was to eat. He walked over to his crab dad and looked at him; he was asleep and didn't look like he was in pain. Feeling pretty much out of things to do, he headed over to Gamzee's hive. After knocking on the door for a minute or so, Gamzee arrived in the doorway with a lazy look about him that Karkat didn't notice before.

kArKat! CoMe In, BrOtHeR.

He moved himself to the side and Karkat slid past him into a long hallway that was very brightly lit. The hive looked a lot smaller on the outside, but this was a normal thing. Gamzee led the way up to the attic area, which he said was the place to be. All around the room were posters of clowns, juggling pins, thousands of horns, and pie tins. Reminding himself that he might've been hungry a while ago, he rubbed his belly.

yOu HuNgRy, MoThErFuCkEr?

I GUESS SO. I HAVEN'T EATEN A FUCKING THING TODAY.

Gamzee maintained his lazy profile as he put his hand on Karkat's shoulder.

I'vE gOt YoU, bEsT fRiEnD

_BEST FRIEND?_

He lumbered down the stairs, hopefully off to the kitchen. Karkat was still transfixed by Gamzee calling him best friend. He had never been called that before and he never had one before either. He looked around for a clear spot on the ground to sit. He ended up against the wall when Gamzee returned to the room. Gamzee strolled over to him and sat down at his side. He had two bottled of faygo and an oddly green-colored pie. Karkat had never seen a pie like that and he was cautious about it, however he was very hungry. Gamzee looked overly excited about sharing the pie with his new friend. He handed Karkat a bottle of faygo and a slice of pie. Karkat watched Gamzee carefully as he ate his piece of pie before he could get himself to eat his pie.

He felt a very warm sensation crawl over his body and his head felt as if it was going to fly off of his neck. He squinted his eyes and felt the odd feelings die down a little bit. Before long, the pie was gone and the faygo along with it. Karkat felt the room grow and shrink and the lighting became very intense and dark. He was really warm and soon blacked out.

A while later he woke up, or at least snapped out of it and found himself walking with Gamzee back to his hive. He couldn't remember a thing, but Gamzee was laughing.

i WoUlD nEvEr HaVe GuEsSeD yOu MoThErFuCkInG fUcK wItH cOmPuTeRs, BeStFrIeNd.

Karkat panicked on the inside, what else had he told his strange new friend. When they go to the door, Gamzee hugged him.

ThAnKs FoR cHilLiNg OuT wItH mE mOtHeRfUcKeR.

Karkat returned the hug and quickly went inside. He had never been more confused in his entire life. He was glad Gamzee thought of him as a best friend, but he wasn't sure he felt mutually.

**Well that would be a weird ass first impression. I always wondered how Gamzee came to call Karkat his best friend. Well this is how I thought of it anyways.**


	17. John Rose

**Anon.: John and Rose? Bitte?**

**Me: Done ;)**

He was sitting down on the couch watching movies and snuggling with a salamander when Rose walked in. She set down her laptop bag and keys on the counter and leaned over the top of the couch, putting her head on his. As usual, he was deep into an action movie. She reached down to get some popcorn from the container next to him, to her dismay; there was no delicious, buttery popped corn. She scoffed quietly and walked off to the kitchen to see what there was to eat. Mutie, who was sitting on top of the fridge, jumped down and circled Rose's feet until she was picked up and placed on Rose's shoulder.

Sighing at the lack of snacks lying around, she gave up on the pantry and moved on to the fridge. There was what looked like a cake sitting on one of the shelves. She looked over at John from behind the refrigerator door. Did he, the biggest hater of cakes and pastries she had ever known, make this cake? She closed the fridge and sat next to him on the couch, Mutie climbed off her shoulder and on to John's. She stared at him, waiting for her stare to sink in so he would look at her. This took a while, considering things were now blowing up onscreen. Eventually it got to a quiet, boring talking scene and he looked at her and smiled.

What have you been staring at me for?

She moved closer to him and booped his nose.

There is a cake in the fridge….

His eyes got big and he looked away, pretending to be interested in the talking scene of the movie. She grabbed his chin and turned him to face her again.

Why is there a cake in the fridge, John?

He looked from eye to eye.

Yes, why IS there a cake in the fridge?

He looked over at the salamander that was bobbing its tongue at the tv, clearly interested in the dramatic conversation taking place in the movie. He looked back at Rose who was giving him that shrink stare that made him flinch in near self loathing every time, so he quickly looked away.

Well Karkat said that cakes are nice ways of…

He looked at her again, her stare was intensifying, _why did she want to know so badly?_

Well not just cakes, but flowers too and…

That damn stare was piercing into his soul. He hadn't even noticed that Mutie had begun kneading into his collar bone.

Well if you thought I forgot, I didn't!

And with that he turned to the tv and crossed his arms, sighing uneasily. She sat up straight, a bit perplexed at what he had just said. _Forgot what?_

She went back into the kitchen and examined the cake more closely. It was a white circle cake that had purple writing on the top. The writing was as sloppy as only John's could be and read, 'happy birthday.' She smiled at the cake, she wasn't particularly a fan of cake, but the fact that John did something he hated to do, just to do something he thought would make her happy made her birthday a happy one. She walked back into the sitting room, jumped on the couch (making extra sure to knock John over) and gave him a huge kiss on the cheek. She had forgotten it was her birthday; she had been so busy lately.

John looked at her with those big sappy eyes and smiled his big toothy grin. He was happy to have her, sure she had her moments of going all grimdark and shrinkish, but it was times like these that made everything worthwhile. The movie had ended and the big jump onto the couch made the salamander miss the ending. He began running around the room, tongue flaring in outrage, knocking things over. They spent the rest of their night laughing about the little family they were becoming.

**Personally, I think Rose and John are too different in terms of she is more into the bad he is more into the good. But if they end up paired together they have the potential to meet each other's needs and be a cute ship.**


	18. Eridan John

**Sorry for the long wait guys, I was sick, but I had some time to come up with some weird pairings. I do not own Homestuck.**

He never referred to himself as 'desperate' but he could see how others would think that with how low he had fallen on the hemospectrum. He opened up trollian and stared at the name he had been looking for… for the past two days, finally he was online, Eridan smirked.

- caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling ectoBiologist [EB] -

CA: hello john

EB: whoa… how did you know my name?

CA: I havve been wwatching you

EB: um

EB: this is another troll isn't it?

CA: wwell yes, but I am a nice guy

EB: who are you?

CA: I am Eridan Ampora. I am a king among trolls!

EB: oh. Well nice to meet you, your highness X)

CA: yes, I knoww

He sat back in his chair, the human was showing him respect, and maybe he would fill a quadrant with him. He was still looking to fit one of those…

CA: since you havve spoken to a troll before, I assume you knoww of quadrants

EB: uh. yeah I guess so, why?

He felt his mouth twitch and curl into a smile.

CA: do you feel red for me Egbert?

He waited patiently at first for a response. But then his patience wore thin as it took minutes and minutes for him to respond. Perhaps he was composing his passion for him into a poem. He smiled a little more at the thought of this and finally John responded.

EB: I talked to Karkat.

EB: he says that feeling red for you would mean that I am in love with you.

EB: I am not a homosexual.

Eridan stared at the screen, reading that line over and over again. _Wwhat does that evven mean?_

CA: so…. Does that mean that you are flushed?

EB: no

EB: not at all

Eridan sighed. He was so used to being disappointed, it didn't even matter. His face fins frilled out in mild upset. He was now debating whether or not to continue trolling him and he decided against it.

-caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling ectoBiologist [EB] -

**Eridan should just stick with trolls. Next time I make an Eridan one, I promise it will be a happy ending for him. Seriously.**


	19. Rose Kanaya

**Hi guys! I'm getting back to quick updates :) I had been a little sick, but I've got this, ok? I have got this! Enjoy, folks :D **

**Homestuck is not mine, not even close.**

She could not get out of bed, the flu hit her hard and she was not used to the climate of earth. Rose stayed at her side for most of the day, taking her temperature (which normally ran colder that human temperatures and got colder the sicker she became), refilling her glass, bringing her soup and plenty of blankets. Kanaya's eyes were puffy and could hardly open and she would vomit at least twice every hour. Rose was constantly worried about her, trying to warm her up in every way she could had been sick for three days now and Sollux told Rose that it didn't sound too good for her. She didn't often show worry, but Kanaya was different, she was special, she was her best friend, she was… she was…

Rose….?

Rose's eyes lit up and she lunged towards Kanaya's side. She grabbed her hand and scanned over her face. Her eyelids were shut tightly, but her eyes were darting around as if looking for Rose.

I'm here Kanaya. I'm here.

Kanaya sighed and her eyes rested in her head. Her breathing was slow and her face was covered in frost and cracks.

I Suppose I should Tell You The Truth Now.

Rose's heart dropped slightly. There was something Kanaya had been hiding from her, but she couldn't let herself be upset with Kanaya, not now.

I Am A Rainbow Drinker And Should Be Drinking Blood To Stay Alive. I Really Don't Like Drinking Blood; I Find It Cruel And Belittling To Myself.

Rose slumped over the bed with her elbows, keeping Kanaya's hand in hers. For the most part, she was confused, first because she wasn't sure what a rainbow drinker was in definition, second because she had put herself in that kind of danger. She looked around the room at all the tissues, washcloths and glasses of water. Her eyes fell on Kanaya and the state she was in. _This could all stop now._

Rose stood up and walked into the bathroom, arming herself with a pair of scissors. She looked in the mirror, making the choice for Kanaya by saving her life. She walked back into the bed room and knelt beside Kanaya, trying to bring herself to terms of what she was about to do. She would be taking care of Kanaya for the rest of her life, she would be feeding off of her, and this was all okay for Rose.

He quickly pricked her finger (actually more like stabbed half way through) and held it over Kanaya's mouth. Kanaya sniffed it and let her mouth hang open, blood dripping to the back of her throat. After a couple minutes of blood feeding, Kanaya seemed to have improved if only slightly. Rose was a little dizzy, but pleased with Kanaya's improvement.

A few days later Kanaya's condition took a complete turn around and she was better than ever. Rose felt more attached to Kanaya than ever. Kanaya said they had something red for each other, Rose wasn't clear on what that meant, but it felt wonderful.

**Aw. **


	20. Sollux Feferi

**I love you guys, over 2000 hits in a week… maybe that's normal, but it inspires me to do something jolly. Perhaps, as a reward, I will update a load of things for the rest of the week. Preview? No. hehehe Enjoy!**

She would talk with him for hours about feelings. He was open to getting his feeling off his chest, but after a while, it got loathsome. He wanted to talk about other things sometimes, but she always had this heart of glass look about her that made him wary to make suggestions. She had the habit of wanting only to talk in piles, most of the time these piles were uncomfortable and if there were no piles, she would make her own. The reason he tolerated her was because she was there for him, he couldn't say that about just anyone. Also, she did save him, he felt like he owed it to her.

Just recently they had both gone through a hard time. Aradiabot blew herself up and Fef left Eridan and his high maintenance ass. They were there for each other when the closest friend they had was gone. He sighed heavily as she dragged on about her disappointment in Eridan for being so needy and Aradiabot for leaving him in a time of need. He looked at her sideways as she spoke; almost dozed off but noticed Feferi was waiting for a response from him.

Oh, uh, ii… ii agree.

She furrowed her eyebrows and then he smiled, trying to get himself out of the trouble he had just gotten into. She smirked and then grabbed his hand; he almost tugged it away, but froze up completely. She moved closer to him, rubbing his hand with her other hand. He kept calm although mostly perplexed and watched her bat her big eyes at him. She looked like she was waiting for him to make the first move, but he never made the move, so she did.

She had to stretch her neck a bit because they were in awkward sitting positions, but she kissed him lightly on the lips. Her eyes were closed and he was blinking at her. Frankly, he didn't know how to feel about the whole thing. Sure he liked her, but no more than friends, not even moirails, he only felt slightly bad for letting her idea of redrom fall unrequited.

Finally, she pulled away, not feeling him kiss back. There were those pouty eyes again; he hated them, they reminded him of Aradia's. He looked away and saw Eridan walk into the lab and felt himself tense up. He was worried for what may happen to Feferi, first though, he marched over to Kanaya and engaged in heated debate. Sollux looked back to Feferi

You had better get out of here

She looked from cautiously from Sollux to Eridan, and rested her eyes on Sollux.

I want to stay wit)( you…

He was taken aback. Instead of avoiding conflict and possible danger, she wanted to stay with him. Little did he know; that she would very soon be risking her life to save his. He smiled at her, realizing that she had still been holding his hand, he weaved his fingers through hers.

**I think that Sollux and Feferi would make good moirails, not so much matesprits, but eh, to each his own.**


	21. Equius Nepeta

**Brief delay, not a big deal…. MOVING ON**

**does not own Homestuck.**

Why d0 I b0ther? Because I care, I will always care, even after y0u have gr0wn tired 0f my e%istence, even after I breathe my last, I care f0r y0u. Sleep well, my friend, I will watch 0ver y0u and pr0tect y0u fr0m the beasts that put y0u in danger. Sleep well. Kn0w that I am n0t alive. I am a gh0st that shields y0u fr0m y0ur every fear. When y0u miss a stair, I will reach 0ut f0r y0u.

N0, d0 n0t m0rn f0r me. I was pr0tecting y0u as I always d0, d0 n0t cry because y0u are alive. I w0n't leave y0u al0ne, d0n't cry. Shh, it's 0k, I am here, I am here f0r y0u. I cann0t dry y0ur tears f0r y0u, I cann0t gr0w 0ld with y0u, but I w0n't leave y0u.

Equius sat on the floor ne%t to Nepeta, no more than a figment of her imagination. She was crying still, three days after he had died. He wanted her to understand that he was there to protect her, even though she couldn't see or hear him. He had been with her the whole time, since an hour after he died, he had to find his way to her.

Nepeta, please, you will stop crying…

He grit his teeth and puffed, he kept thinking she would hear him, though he knew she wouldn't. Finally, he decided to hug her and she lifted her head up with a sniffle.

E… Equius?

She looked around, feeling suddenly cooler as if someone opened a window. She was in a dark room with one light on. No one was in the room with her; she let her head fall again.

I miss you…

She sighed and began crying again quietly.

I miss y0u t00. But I'm right here!

He growled and stood up, beginning to pace. It was very frustrating, wanting to be there for her and not to be seen. He would be with her for all time, but still, he longed for her to look at him again. He forced himself to smile even though he was on the verge of tears. He told himself that it would be alright, and though he would do everything he could to protect her, he hoped that one day they could be together again. He pushed this thought away and focused on protecting her for as long as he could as much as he was able to.

In her sleep she saw him, he was there with her, they would play and laugh and everything was good again. And then she'd wake up and feel alone again and that feeling would crush her. Sometimes she wished she could sleep forever so she could stay with him. She didn't have it in her to take her own life, though the will to go on and hunt and eat and thrive was a weight almost too heavy to carry on her own.

Equius didn't want her to die, even though that would mean having her back with him and being happy again. He wasn't able to kill the food for her himself, but he lured the food to her. It would be years before she would die, she had the will to live, and as promised, he stayed with her through everything. When she finally did die, it was a tragic accident during a hunt. Equius was torn apart, he felt like he failed her though there was nothing he could have done.

They were together again. There was a time in the beginning when he waited for her. It was like waiting at an airport, watching everyone grab their bags and meet their families out front and she was the last one to get off the plane. At first, she didn't recognize him, as if he had changed somehow over the years. But once she had taken in his appearance she held onto him and didn't let go. She loved him and had been waiting to see him again.

I never left y0u

I know… I felt you there the whole time :33

**Awww….. I love their friendship!**


	22. Terezi Eridan

**- does not own Homestuck**

H3H3H3 3R1D4N, NO ON3 G1V3S 4 SH1T.

howw can you say that? I am royalty! Wwhat I havve to say matters!

1F YOU DON'T B3L13V3 M3, 4SK 3V3RYON3 3LS3 :]

Wwill you just listen to me?

PROBABLY NOT H3H3H3

Wwell I'm goin' to tell you anywway.

Terezi sat down and leaned against the wall, propping her head up on her cane, listening dreamily, only not so much.

Fef and I wwere supposed to get glubbin' married! I don't knoww wwhy she ran off to savve Sollux. He wwas dead anywway, wwasn't he?

CORR3T1ON. H3 W4S DY**1NG**

She wrinkled her nose and prompted him to go on, she had nothing better to do, and they were sitting in a pile of scalemates. Nothing brings trolls together in feeling soup like sitting in a pile.

Wwell noww she won't even look at me. Glub. It's despicable! She's royal blood and he's, he's not even of a blue pigment

WHY 43R3 YOU SO B3NT ON BLOOD? WHY SHOULD 1T M4TT3R WH4T COLOR 4NYBODY'S BLOOD 1S? 1T'S SO 1NJUST OF YOU SO-C4LL3D H1GH BLOODS TO LOOK DOWN ON TROLLS W1TH A L1GHT3R BLOOD COLOR!

Eridan was quiet for a moment; he was caught up in actually listening to what she said and hearing what she said. Then he just shrugged it off and continued his whining, to which, Terezi scowled and shook her head.

She should lovve ME! She should be spendin' hours in a pile wwith ME!

He started tearing up. Terezi considered feeling pity for him, but it passed.

Besides! Jack is going to find us sooner or later. I can't just sit around and wwait for him to find us! Wwould it be so bad if I were to join him and avvoid a terrible death that the rest of you deservve?

3R1D4N, C4LM DOWN. 4R3 YOU SUGG3ST1NG B3COM1NG 4 TR41TOR?

I havve to go. Fef wwill definitely agree to that idea. Thanks for the talk Terezi.

She tried to stop him, but he ran off in silence.

**I know promised a happy ending for Eridan, but this isn't like a sad ending or anything. Besides, I wanted to go with the story line for once. Bluhhhh whatever :) **


	23. Karkat Rose

**Sorry I am taking a while to update this! I have just been super wound up in my other story and it is just about over. Well here it is! I don't own Homestuck.**

Karkat generally stayed away from this human. However, it was his job as the leader to get her to stay the fuck away from Jack or …Bec… Whoever the hell he was in their session.

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling tentacleThereapist [TT] -

CG: HUMAN! WHAT IN THE THOUSAND FUCKS ARE YOU DOING?

TT: I thought I blocked you. Maybe I should reinforce that block

CG: STUPID EARTH DRONE. WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME.? STAY AWAY FROM JACK NOIR

TT: What is there to listen to? I have to go after Jack, he killed my mom!

CG: YOU DIN'T EVEN LIKE YOUR MOM! YOU AVOIDED HER AT ALL COSTS. NOW SHE'S DEAD AND YOU WANT TO AVENGE HER? FUCKING HUMANS. I'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND YOU MEAT SACKS.

TT: That is because you trolls were raised by wolves or something.

CG: I WAS RAISED BY A CRAB.

TT …Which proves my point entirely.

TT: Are you just being metaphorical?

TT: Or was it really a crab? Like a little mermaid crab that looks after you while singing?

TT: consider me intrigued into distraction.

CG: I WAS RAISED BY A HUGE FUCKING CRAB.

CG: NO SINGING

TT: oh

Karkat was sure he was going to break his jaw by the pressure he was putting on it from grinding his teeth.

CG: JUST DON'T GO AFTER JACK, ALRIGHT?

TT: too late, I just found him

CG: YOU'RE FUCKING JOKING. TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING SO I CAN LAUGH AT YOU AND YOUR FUCKING JOKE

CG: HUMAN?

CG: GOG DAMMIT…


	24. Jade Gamzee

**All kinds of things have been getting in my way this week… sorry for the lateness and the horrible chapters that follow, beginning with this… this is just so weird, I can't even..**

**I don't own Homestuck.**

As much as they didn't talk, deciding to hang out was nothing short of awkward. Jade was confident that she had never spoken with Gamzee until just the other day. He was bored and she was the only person online that he hadn't talked to yet. At first, she wasn't comfortable talking with a troll that more like a clown than anything. After a while, he seemed really mellow in comparison to other trolls like Karkat and future Karkat, and so she relaxed when talking with him.

And so the day came when they decided to meet for a picnic and Jade found herself feeling butterflies in her stomach which was weird. She soon dismissed the feeling as Gamzee came into focus when she walked a bit closer. He was chilling out under a tree with a couple of bottles around him. She had bought a couple sandwiches with her.

My ChIlL mOtHeRfUcKeR! gOoD tO sEe YoU

His language also bothered her, but it would be something she could look past.

Hi Gamzee :)

They ate and talked for a while and then sat in an awkward silence. Jade had brought up the touchy subject of his goat dad and the conversation dropped from there.

I'm really sorry; we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.

He nodded and took another swig of Faygo.

wHaT aBoUt YoUr CuStOdIaN?

My custodian? Oh! My grampa… Tavros killed him :(

Gamzee almost choked.

tAvRoS? hE wOuLdN't HuRt A fLy. YoU mOtHeRfUcKiN' sUrE iT wAs TaVrOs?

Jade looked at him puzzled. They must have known each other; people don't usually say you're wrong when talking about the death of a loved one.

He told me he did it on accident, to protect me or something.

Gamzee was smiling. She felt a small chill run up her spine. That smile, the makeup, the honking, it was a little scary, not to mention he was unfazed by hearing about death. She wanted to go home, but not be rude about it.

I have to get back home to check on my garden…

YoU'vE gOt A gArDeN? cAn I mOtHeRfUcKiN' cHeCk It OuT?

She bit back a scream. If he followed her home, he might chop her up into bits or something scary like that.

Maybe next time :)

He nodded and she was relived

sEe YoU aRoUnD tHeN :o)

That night, as she lay in bed, she couldn't help but hear honks every now and then. She got no sleep, and wouldn't that whole week.

**Again, sorry for all the terribad chapters that will be going up for the rest of the month and the breaks in between them. I'm working on getting into college and it is taking a lot out of me. Thanks for reading and being so patient :)**


	25. Vriska Kanaya

**My first of many collaboration attempts featuring someone who is not savvy with Homestuck and rather points at the pictures (being my five-year-old sister). Hehe a bit of a silly way to do it, but I like this ship anyway.**

**I do not own Homestuck, but if you look closely, the update is just days away….**

They spent the majority of their time together before the game started. Vriska was always getting into trouble, and Kanaya would try her best to help her out of it. The best part was the company and how close it brought them. Kanaya felt this terribly warm, red sensation whenever she was near Vriska, but there was no way to know if she felt the same, though she always hoped. Vriska could tell Kanaya felt flushed for her, it was something in the way she acted and she spoke differently with her than with most other trolls. This information, in Vriska's think pan, made for a devious plot for Kanaya to speak out about her feelings for her.

One day, much later down the road, Vriska developed these mock feelings for Tavros in order to drive Kanaya's feelings. She would talk about her enamorment with him and watch Kanaya's expressions of disappointment and doubt and that's when she knew for sure that Kanaya would hide her feeling for her unless she made the first move. Vriska reached over to Kanaya and grabbed her arm; she looked at her, into her eyes and tried imagining what she could be thinking.

Kanaya felt so many different feelings; there was anger, sadness, pity, and warm happiness that spread throughout her arm. Vriska was watching her and it made her feel uneasy, hadn't she just told her that she was flushed for Tavros? And now that look, it made her feel vulnerable, she couldn't speak, there was nothing to say, she just watched her stare.

Vriska pulled on Kanaya's arm hard and met her with a kiss. She wasn't sure what she was doing at this point, she didn't mean to actually do that but it was too late now. It felt weird, Kanaya was very nervous but at the same time, she was relieved; she had wanted this for so long. Vriska was trying to feel what Kanaya was feeling, but she just couldn't do it. There was no spark, no desire, just pity for her friend's unrequited feelings for her. She pulled away and just looked at Kanaya for a while, she wanted to be able to return the feelings Kanaya had for her, but there was there was nothing that made her feel that way. Kanaya saw this as Vriska stared at her, she knew that her flushed feeling were hers and hers alone. This realization for the both of them created a sort of awkward bond between them and their friendship grew apart slowly.

Vriska would continue getting into trouble; and Kanaya would continue making attempts to get her out of it, usually all in vein. They stayed in touch, but once the game session got dangerous, it was harder to keep track of each other. Kanaya never forgot about that day, but never felt the same after it.

**Well I would like for this ship to sail, but this is how I find the more realistic way things played out.**


	26. John Karkat

This was perhaps the stupidest idea Karkat had ever let enter his think pan. First off, he really didn't like John and his idiotic idea of friendship. Second, he didn't want to visit him or any of the human for that matter. However, he thought he'd entertain the notion of 'intergalactic gatherings' as John put it in attempt to sway his friend's decision.

karkat are you really coming over?

Karkat sighed and rubbed his eyes. If John wanted him to come over, his repetitive enthusiasm was going to have to stop.

SURE. FINE. WHATEVER THE FUCK, JUST STOP GETTING SO GOG DAMN EXCITED. IT'S FREAKING ME OUT.

John laughed at these words on his screen.

Oh ok. Cool. When are you gonna get here?

Karkat held his jaw in his hand and let his face sag a bit

EVENTUALLY

He signed off on his computer and tweaked the settings on the transportalizer. He knew that with his luck he would end up miles from John's hive, but he had nothing better to do. As was expected, he ended up about a quarter mile from John's hive. He grumbled at the amount of sun that was out, it was seriously overbearing and really hot in his long sleeve shirt. He looked around and just walked, hoping he was going the right way, he couldn't tell, all the hives looked the same. At some point he picked Jon's hive out from the rest, it had that ridiculous green thing in the front. A long string of swears escaped him before approaching the front door.

JOHN! JOHN, GET OUT HERE!

He waited, tapping his foot anxiously. There was a rattling noise behind the door and soon John appeared in front of him.

Hi Karkat!

John was beaming, but Karkat pushed his way past him into the living room where it was much cooler. John's dad entered the living room and looked at Karkat before quickly shuffling back to the kitchen.

What do you want to do Karkat?

They sat down on the couch and then it hit him… Karkat wasn't sure how he was going to get back.

JOHN YOU MORONIC LUMP OF SHIT, YOU BROUGHT ME HERE AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO?

Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

DON'T YOU SHOOSH ME! BECAUSE OF YOU, I HAVE NO WAY TO GET BACK

John stared at him and let a smile spread over his face

You can stay here!

Words cannot describe the look on Karkat's face although John could not help but laugh at him.

YOU DO NOT SERIOUSLY THINK THAT I WANT TO STAY HERE WITH YOU UNTIL YOUR PRIMATE SPECIES BECOMES INTELECT ENOUGH TO BULD A TRANSPORTALIZER. FUCK YOU JOHN AND FUCK THAT IDEA.

Karkat, what other choices do you have?

John made a good point, Karkat screamed and pulled out his hair and writhed with inconceivable fury.

Calm down, it's not that bad here. We can-

NO. WHERE IS YOUR COMPUTER? I NEED TO TALK TO SOLLUX. I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE BY THE END OF THE DAY!

Karkat would get his way, Sollux would help out, he'd save the day for Karkat again… but it would be a month before this would happen.

**Shitty chapter is shit. Sorry guys. I know it's been a while and you all have been so patient. See what happened was I had just finished a story and now I'm on story rebound and trying to think of plots that might work and blah blah blah. Anyway, bear with me, you're all amazing and I am sure some good stuff will happen soon. Bah.**


	27. Kanaya Jade

She wasn't sure if she should be jealous of Jade's god tier outfit. Kanaya wrinkled her nose and walked towards Jade, she spotted her in the crowd of frogs she was tending to and knelt beside her. Jade looked up and smiled

Hi Kanaya, I didn't even see you come in

They were in a large dome, much like a greenhouse on the inside, but desolate and cratered on the outside. Kanaya didn't understand Jade, she had been goofy and narcoleptic before and now she was more serious and quiet as if going into god tier had completely changed her. Though Kanaya knew they weren't really there, this was probably a dream bubble and one of them was dead, it felt so real.

Are We Dead?

Jade laughed and picked up a bluish colored frog and a pinkish colored one

I hope not! What do you remember before getting here?

Kanaya thought about it, she had to think really hard before deciding that maybe she was just dreaming and not dead

I Think I'm Asleep, I Don't Remember Dying

Jade smiled and put down the frogs, wiping her hands on an apron type thing she was wearing.

That makes more sense, you are probably asleep, though I'm not sure how I'm able to see you and also I don't know if you have a dream self, but mine is dead and I haven't had regular dreams since. Still, what do you remember before getting here? It might help you get back.

Jade laughed again and moved further away through the green house. It was really a very pretty place; it looked as if they were on the moon or maybe a crater. The glass was purple and the room spread out for what seemed like miles but the roof was low, and yet it contained this jungle sort of room. Kanaya remembered standing on top of someplace high up.

Jade?

A purple sort of mist gathered on the ground

Jade?

Kanaya ran towards where she saw Jade go, trying her best to avoid frogs but running into bushes and branches. It was getting thick with purple fog and she was getting anxious that the mist would be toxic.

You're only waking up, Kanaya. Don't freak out

Kanaya stopped running and span around, looking for where Jade's voice came from. She gagged on the cloud, it didn't smell or taste like anything, it was just thick and it got caught in her throat and she couldn't breathe, eventually she passed out and woke up around her friends. She had a bad feeling about Jade; there was something deceptive about her that she felt like she couldn't trust.

**So this one was actually a dream I had (Homestuck dreams lol wut?) and I wanted to share it with you all. It is a dream about someone else having a dream, weird? Yep. Also, Y U NO REVIEW? Please review, I like it :)**


	28. Aradia Vriska

Ever since they were young, they were competitive. They grew up relatively close and always battled to have the top spot in anything: who had the cutest matesprit, who had the prettiest hair, who could hold their breath the longest, etc. Aradia was always more emotional than Vriska and was first to have her feelings hurt as a young troll and Vriska was mean, even then. They never fought physically, but verbally and Vriska was good at hurting verbally. She was a very good liar and would often fib about the death of Aradia's lusus and send her running to her hive crying, finding out later that her lusus was alive.

All of their childhood disputes never led to a friendship even though that's what it started as. Once they got older and things began to be clearer to Aradia, she decided Vriska was just too mean. Over time new friendships developed and new interests were discovered, their friendship had long since been forgotten.

One day, Vriska made her way back into Aradia's life. Vriska played the part of brining paralysis to Aradia's good friend Tavros and so she retaliates by bringing the dead to haunt Vriska. She believes this should do the trick and that they would be as even as they could get without causing Vriska harm. However Vriska takes things differently. She uses Aradia's emotions against her and ends up getting her killed.

why did it have to come to this?

They met each other again after many years once reaching god tier. The world was falling apart around them, the sky was black and there was a murderer out there searching for their friends. Vriska only smiled that awful, pretty, evil smile that made all the anger Aradia felt to her well up inside. They couldn't die if one killed the other so fighting would be useless but to watch the life leave Vriska's eyes would have ended years of torment for Aradia.

There were no words exchanged between them after that, just a long stare. Soon it was too much for Vriska and she flew away. Aradia didn't try to follow her, she didn't care to find where she was going, and she didn't want anything to have to do with her anymore…

**In my opinion, the goings on between Vriska and Aradia are just the most emotionally realistic confrontations between former friends with enemy tendencies. I'm not sure what it is, but I am just drawn to their history together.**

**Homestuck © Hussie**


	29. Jade Bro

She had plenty of feelings for Dave, but as they got older, they grew apart. He was reclusive and so caught up on being ironic that he let his emotions slip away. In times when she felt alone while Dave was doing his music thing, Bro would cheer her up. She knew it was wrong to feel the way she was beginning to about him. She knew it, but she didn't care. Dave didn't love her anymore, she could see it in him, and she felt it in each embrace as it grew colder. Bro was there for her, he would make her smile an even laugh, and they would watch movies and play games. She had to admit it to herself; she was falling for him.

Even while sitting around with Dave, listening to his music or even smooching, she had thoughts about him. She would have dramatic fantasies and often wondered if Bro felt the same way. One day, she got up all the courage she could sum up and made a move. She kissed him on the cheek and felt such a raging heat well up in her entire body and she just sat back and breathed, waiting for something- anything. He was still, leaning forward on the couch, watching t.v. The waiting was intense, something was bound to happen, and it did. He turned to look at her, not an expression on his face; he whispered something inaudible and leaned back as well. She wished she knew what he said because it looked as if he was waiting for her to respond in some way so she merely blushed.

Time to be moving in slow motion, her heart was in her throat and her ears were hot, suddenly he kissed her back and sound seemed to stop along with everything else. She hadn't felt that way in a long time. It was bliss and anxiety and cautiousness, she didn't want Dave to find out, but at the same time she didn't care. He pulled away and watched her for a moment… and then the moment was gone.

Years passed from then and they never acted on that incident except once. It was another moment that passed too quickly in Jade's mind. They got intimate and the passion between them was intense. In the heat of the moment, Jade felt a rush of guilt and rage towards Dave. They had been together for so long but he had lost all intentions for them and she had just about given up on them. She blotted him out then and focused on the situation at hand and felt herself melt away. In the blink of an eye it was over.

She was sure Dave had something to do with the time moving so quickly. She figured he probably knew about her and his Bro but she didn't care. She would rather be with him than Dave; at least he showed her emotion occasionally. As she slept she had dreams of a better time, back when Dave loved her, before she had conflicting emotions about him, before he left her to be alone with her thoughts, back when she was happy.

**This is something I can actually see happening. I feel like Dave's ironic behavior will just get him to the point of not caring for anyone, not even the ones he loves (in this case, Jade). Also, I can see Bro as being the next best alternative since he taught Dave everything he knows about being a cool kid. Hrrrrk…**

**Homestuck © Hussie**


	30. Equius Terezi

-CT-

Terezi isn't your type; she was too social with the lower class and used language that wasn't appropriate half the time. It wasn't until after Aradia was gone that you realized you need someone else to hope for. You are a troll that requires companionship but does NOT want to show it, just want someone to have. She was talking to someone on trolian when you let your focus fall on her. Her blood is close to yours, but still a bit on the green side, on the other hand, Aradia's was the lowest of the low and you were infatuated with her. You sigh, maybe you could look past her middle blood, she was the original leader of her team after all.

-GC-

You can feel someone staring at you. You tell Dave that you are leaving and cease trolling him and swivel around in your chair. Sniffing around, you pick up the hint of salt and blueberries and your nose wrinkles.

3QU1US. 4R3 YOU ST4R1NG 4T M3?

Hrrrrkk

You smirk, you suppose you don't mind him staring at you, you figure he's probably plotting against you or something. You shake your head and stare where you think he is sitting, but you can't be too sure.

-CT-

She's smirking… at you? Her gaze is set about 3 feet away from you, but no one is there- and then you remember she's blind. Is it a good thing that she's smirking at you? You feel yourself sweating heavily and look around frantically.

Err. I need a t0wel.

She tilts her head at you and turns around. Is she repulsed by your perspiration?

-GC-

You find a cloth on your table; you guess it might be Sollux's glasses cloth. You throw it over to Equius and hear it fall somewhere. You almost laugh at your blindness; it must be trying for some to put up with it. You end up smiling toothily and hear him groan a bit, he must be looking for the cloth you threw at him.

-CT-

She's smiling at you now, how exciting, you haven't even said anything of interest to her and she's already smiling at you. You panic shortly; maybe she is feeling pale for you- maybe even red. You blush and sweat even more profusely. Her grin spread as she sniffed.

BLU3B3RR1ES…

Urrrrk

Was that a pet name? One of those human acts of friendship? You feel a shiver, if you don't act now she may lose interest all together!

-GC-

His reaction to what you decide he smells like make you giggle. Doesn't he ever speak other than when he needs a drying cloth? 'urrrrk' is hardly a word! You laugh now, but stop suddenly. You hear him stand up and walk… closer to you? Uh oh, hopefully your laughing didn't insult him. Your grin fades away as he grabs your shoulder and stands you up. You plan out what you'd say if he yells at you or hits you or- he takes off your glasses- you freak out and close your eyes, preparing for the impact of fist into your face, at least he's sparing your glasses.

-CT-

She closes her eyes, you feel your vascular blood pump begin to pump blood faster. You are very surprised that she was thinking the same thing as you, perhaps she has been longing for you for some time now. You lean in and, as gently as you can, kiss her lightly on the lips.

-GC-

What the fuck… … you really aren't sure what to do. You are scared that if you refuse him, he will beat you to a pulp, at the same time, you reeeeeeally don't want this. You just stand there, flipping out on the inside. Finally he pulls away and you open your eyes, not being able to see him or anything, but figuring he wouldn't hit you in the face now.

-CT-

She didn't deny you, she didn't push you away, but she didn't kiss back either, she just stood there. You figure she's in shock that you were so forward. You look at her, her red eyes looking up at you, unable to see your face or emotions or anything. You stroke her cheek with the back of your hand and leave the lab to go over your thoughts.

-GC-

You sit down and catch your breath. You don't know what just happened and you really don't want to think about it. For some reason though, you can't get it out of your mind. You though he hated you, and all of the sudden he kisses you, you are just thrown through a loop. You are pretty sure nothing has ever been this confusing and yet, it was pretty exciting. You head-desk and groan loudly, what the hell is the matter with you? Raaahhh! You will have to figure out what to do now.

**I think that this ship would be a power struggle, but it would be cute. Those are my thoughts anyway. What do you think? Hehehe**

**Homestuck © A. Hussie**


	31. John Karkat part 2

**As requested by a dear reviewer THAT REVIEWS LIKE A NORMAL PERSON… I have made a continuation of the John and Karkat chapter. Let's see how this goes, shall we? :p**

Something smelled edible and it was coming from the kitchen. Karkat's eyes widened, reality coming back to him- he was stranded with John for an unknown amount of time (though we know the time, he doesn't and will be disappointed to find out how long it will take).

so what do you want to do?

His eye twitched at the sound of John's voice. He was much more tolerable as words on a screen.

WHAT IS YOUR CUSTODIAN DOING IN THE FOODBLOCK?

the kitchen? probably baking something. are you hungry?

Karkat just sat there in mid mope, trying to figure out what to do.

SURE JOHN. I AM FUCKING FAMISHED. HOW ABOUT YOU NOT ASK STUPID QUESTIONS.

John furrowed his brow and left for the kitchen. He brought back some small, circle, squashed, questionable-looking things. Karkat drew back as John lifted the plate of them up to him.

come on karkat. they are cookies. just eat some.

Karkat swears under his breath as he picks a cookie up and looks at it for a moment. He looked at John expectantly. John sighed and put one in his mouth and ate it. Karkat followed suit and began chewing. He was pissed off at how delicious it was.

A few days later John was going to school. He described to Karkat as a place kids go to learn, however it can be used as time to sleep also, or to meet new friends. It's not like Karkat was listening, he was watching an infomercial, something he claimed to be useless on Alternia because these sorts of things were already being sold in good will type stores. The old news product along with John's talking, he heard

School bluh bluh sleep bluh bluh friends bluh bluh learn bluh

It sounded very uninteresting. Wouldn't go even id John begged him to.

so what do you think karkat? wanna go to school with me?

It was a good minute and a half before he answered. Not because he was considering it, but that was the time it took to register that it was a question.

NO.

So he was left alone all day- which he almost didn't mind until he got bored. And from there he got upset. And then he slept for the rest of the day, he really had to get himself a bed, they were comfortable and convenient. This went on for several weeks, on the weekends they would walk around after the sun went down and try communicating with Sollux during the day. Finally they got through to him and he said he can set one up at the end of the Earth month. Karkat was not happy with this result. He reeeeeeeeeally wanted to be back on Alternia for a couple different reasons. He had to wait another week and a couple more days.

At the end of the time period, Sollux showed up with a bag full of techno crap. Karkat gave him an earful the whole time- mostly about how he took so long to finally talk to him and get his ass over there. John was kinda sad that Karkat was leaving. Even John's dad was getting used to having Karkat around, the swearing, the quick come backs, his eccentric tom-foolery; he thought he was a pretty alright kid. John and Karkat made a quick run up to John's room to make sure there was nothing he was forgetting.

do you got everything?

Karkat was sure he didn't bring anything; he just wanted to see if he could manage to steal John's bed and bring it back home with him. Which looked like it wasn't gonna happen.

I GUESS THIS TRIP HASN'T BEEN COMPLETELY HORRIBLE, EGBERT.

John smiled at him and gave him a hug. Karkat was so confused and really didn't want to, but his body made him return the hug. Hugging wasn't bad but he didn't want to hug for too long. He pulled away and they headed back downstairs. Sollux had the machine ready.

ARE YOU SURE YOU'VE GOT THIS RIGHT?

Sollux looked up at him and then stood up to be a few inches taller and looked down.

ii'm thure. thiith iith how ii got here, thiith iith how we go back. iif John ever wantth to viithiit you he can tranthportiiiliithe to Alterniia.

He looked at John

ii don't recommend iit. The lack of octhygen could kiill you- or even the over abundanthe of iit. ii jutht wouldn't try iit iif ii were you.

Soon they were gone, back to Alternia and its altered time line John and Karkat would continue to stay in contact, but rarely did he ever visit, maybe once every few months. John never risked transporting to Alternia under Sollux's advice.

**Hey everyone! I am in the process of writing a new plotted story! I am just writing a teaser for now to test the waters on it and as soon as I am done, I'll post the name of it on one of these chapters. Keep an eye out for it and don't forget to review!**

**Homestuck (c) Hussie**


	32. Eridan Sollux

Eridan was pacing in circles around Sollux who was busy coding something and not paying much attention to what seemed to be another hissy fit of Eridan's. The fact that Sollux's attention was somewhere else took Eridan's raving to a whole other level.

Fucking listen to me!

He punched the back of Sollux's head and immediately regretted it. Sollux froze up and turned to face Eridan with a straight face.

Okay. What iith iit?

Eridan looked at him for a moment, expecting some form of retaliation. When he didn't retaliate, he continued his frantic fussing. Sollux wasn't listening, but he was watching Eridan's movements and felt a terribly heated feeling inside, a feeling of longing. He was not going to ignore the feeling, not this time. He reached out and grabbed Eridan's hand.

Wwhat are you doin?

Sollux gave a little tug and Eridan got the hint and knelt in front of him, looking up at Sollux relatively confused. Sollux sunk out of his chair and pushed himself against Eridan, he was smirking now.

What do you mean what am ii doiing?

Eridan couldn't have been more on edge. He had these feeling for Sollux for only a short time, he was amazed that one; Sollux felt the same way and two, he was so forward about these feelings. Sollux wrapped his arms around Eridan and kissed him gently. Eridan sighed into the kiss, he was so relaxed, so at peace. Sollux pushed him back and was now holding himself above Eridan.

Sol… I don't knoww

Sollux still wasn't listening; he was kissing Eridan on the side of the neck and moaning slightly- anything to get Eridan into the mood. They had just celebrated 20th birthdays at the same time (though their birthdays were months apart) and Sollux had made a promise to Eridan that he'd give him some sort of gift. Eridan figured this was his idea of a gift and sighted a little bit as Sollux reached his collar bone.

Whatth not two know?

Eridan couldn't help but smile, but he was getting a little bored. He rolled over quickly and shoved Sollux into the ground under him. Sollux fixed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and licked his lips. Eridan laughed

You nerd. Take of your glasses

Neither of them wanted anything serious, just a fling, just the comfort of each other. Eridan was a lot rougher than Sollux. His kisses were deeper and he was tearing into clothes an exploring the flesh. Their breaths were quick. As it turns out, Eridan was a biter, he bit Sollux around the ribs which tickled him. Occasionally, Sollux would try wrestling for the top, but Eridan was stronger than him.

Eventually Sollux got on top of him and just lay there. They were tired after a time and just lying there was pretty erotic in some way.

Wwe should do that again sometime.

Sollux had his eyes closed but smiled slightly

No, we thouldn't. You are more of an athhole when you're beiing thexthy.

Eridan tightened his arm around Sollux's waist. They fell silent and soon fell asleep.

**Cute. I actually like this one quite a bit, but won't go into it heeheehee. Anyway. Someone reviewed yesterday and it made me super happy and almost cried because I'm a weenie but it was the best! And uh… yeah, that's all :)**

**Homestuck - Andrew Hussie**


	33. Kanaya Gamzee

There were many things Gamzee never realized about Kanaya until up close and personal. For example; she was very pretty, she was smart, she didn't mind his language and she was nice and understanding. He was red for her almost immediately and she saw it in him. Whenever she would talk to him or ask him for something while in the lab, an incredible violet blush crept over his face. She thought this was cute and she was flattered he thought of her that way. In truth, she maybe, sort of felt the same… maybe.

Will You Join Me In A Pile, Gamzee?

He felt a tingling in his spine, everything else felt like jelly

MoThEr FuCkIn SuRe :o)

They looked around a bit for an empty pile and ended up sitting in a pile of scalemates. He sat down cross-legged and leaned back and she sat next to him.

How Have You Been?

He sighed; she was so fuckin' nice it was crazy.

I'vE bEeN aLrIgHt. LoViNg AlL tHeSe FuCkIn MiRaClEs… ThIs PiLe Is A mIrAcLe, TiMe Is A mIrAcLe, YoU'rE a MiRaCle…

He held his breath and blushed hard, hoping she had caught the drift. She had, her face got warm. Usually she kept her feeling to herself, but they were in a pile after all. Gamzee saw her face get slightly green as her face flushed and felt butterflies in his stomach. He reached over and put his hand on hers. There was a moment of apprehension and then she lie down, facing him.

You Are A Miracle Too, Gamzee.

They smiled, he felt as though he was going to faint from the excitement. The moment was short-lived and she sat up, he followed and hugged her from the side. She was caught in a world of confusion; she liked Gamzee, he was a good friend, she also liked Rose, maybe a little bit more. She didn't want to hurt anyone, she could tell that Gamzee was red for her but she was so unsure.

KaNaYa, If YoU'rE aLl Up AnD cOnFuSeD aBoUt ThIs DoN't FlIp OfF tHe HaNdLe.

She smiled and kissed him on the nose.

Thank You.

Gamzee was reluctant to give up on her, she seemed perfect, she would remain to be a good friend… but she wouldn't give in to her feelings for him. She supposed she only really liked him because he felt so strongly about her; there was no connection other than that. This revelation would be the one that kept her from falling for him. Eventually, she would fill her red quadrant with Rose and be happy even with the distance. Gamzee, at this point, felt an overwhelming dislike for the humans and would decide to settle. He loved Tavros, but whenever he got the chance they would share passing glances.

**I kind of like the idea of this ship, however, there's something that doesn't sit with me quite right. Oh well, it is a nice idea all the same. Bluhh.**

**Homestuck © Hussie**


	34. Dave Feferi

She reminded him of someone, all up until her over-excited demeanor. It was only kind of annoying, well maybe really annoying, but he was too ironic to let it get to him. Her eyes really messed him up though; they did something to him, something in his gut that made it hard for him to look away. Thankfully, he had his shades on so she could never really tell where he was looking. Either way he was starting to feel something, but nothing, but everything. He shook, frustrated with himself.

)(-Ey Dave, w)(at's t)(e matter?

Dave shook his head and rubbed his forehead, he was beginning to get a migraine over this.

Nothing, I'm just absorbing the fucking hilarity of all this pile shit you trolls do.

She looked puzzled, maybe he offended her, maybe he should take it back, he decided not to, oh well.

w)(at to you m-Ean )(ilarity?

She made a pile of cuddle fish plushies when they met at Dave's house and he just wouldn't sit in it with her. He stayed on his earth resting pallet. It was mildly insulting, that and he wouldn't show her his eyes. He looked down at her and saw how sad she looked. He sighed and sat in the pile with her. Her cheeks glowed a pinkish purple and she tried hiding it by looking away, but it was too late, the damage was done. He made himself relax in the jumble of uncomfortable plush squid fish. He was really going out of his way to make her less upset and he hoped she knew that but didn't want to point it out; that would be lame.

They then proceeded to have a mostly one-sided conversation about the likeness of humans to trolls. At some point, in excitement and flailing arms, Feferi brushed Dave's hand and he tensed up so quick it could have been embarrassing. She noticed this and froze mid-flail to observe his tensing. She wondered if he was nervous around her or if he was just one of those people who avoid contact. She put her hand on his leg, just above the knee and felt him tense up again. He didn't pull back of flinch or freak out, he just felt uncomfortable.

Those eyes, they were bottomless, he was sure of it, and now he was definitely trapped in them. She leaned towards him, not close enough to kiss, but close enough to try to see his eyes through his glasses. Being unsuccessful in this attempt, she reached towards him and tried to pull them off of his face. Somehow snapping out of his trance, he grabbed her arm and pulled it away.

No don't do that

W)(y? I just want to sea your eyes!

No

She huffed and turned away. He was thankful that she did, it gave him the opportunity to escape the pile, which he did, sort of. She grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back down towards her. He landed on his back, head in her lap. He looked up at her, she looked down at him. He crossed his arms, what was her problem anyway? What was so important about seeing his eyes? It didn't matter, she was NOT getting his shades off. Suddenly she leaned in and kissed him gently on the cheek. He blushed lightly, not because he enjoyed it or anything, he was just caught off guard… She gave up soon after that, claiming that she had to be back to the sea soon before she dried up. Texas was a hot place to be with no water after all.

That night he dreamt of her eyes. It pissed him off. Ironically.

**My apologies for the ultra vagueness of this chapter. I don't really even ship these two, I find it far too awkward. She is too much like Jade (in some ways I guess, less in others) and it would be like… I don't even know. Anyway! I told you that story to tell you this one:**

**The teaser for my new story is out now! It is called HouseBent! Basically I am just introducing the characters and stuff. It is a bit of a crossover and some will like, some will hate. Whatever the case, I want you to read it, review and vote on whether or not it becomes an actual story! Sound fun? Please, the livelihood of this story relies on your votes and reviews so please leave your input! Thanks for sticking around for this long! Don't forget to review this one also!**

**-Mecha Hero**


	35. Gamzee Vriska

The meeting of two strangers with a mutual friend is almost always awkward. In this case, it was the introduction of Vriska to Gamzee one day when Gamzee visited Tavros…

She had taken away his four-wheeled device and left him stranded on the floor

uH, vRISKA, yOU SHOULD KNOW-

shhhhhhhh. You 8re my prisonor ::::)

bUT-

d8mmit T8vros! I'm trying to-

There was suddenly a thunder of knocks at the door. She spun around to face the doorway to the staircase, and then back at Tavros.

Who is here?

i TOLD YOU, uH, wAS TRYING TO TELL YOU, gAMZEE IS COMING OVER,,,

She seethed. She hadn't been anticipating someone else coming to the hive. This ruined everything.

Get up then.

She brought him his four-wheel device and wheeled him downstairs. When he answered the door she ran back up to his respiteblock.

gAMZEE! i UH, i MISSED YOU

I mIsSeD yOu ToO tAv! ArE YoU rEaDy To AlL uP aNd SlAm A fAyGo?

tHAT SOUNDS LIKE FUN, tHERE IS SOMEONE i WOULD LIKE YOU TO MEET.

Oh? WeLl ThAt'S mOtHeRfUcKiN cOoL :o)

Tavros smiled and turned around, Gamzee happily wheeled him upstairs. When they got there, Gamzee and Vriska met eyes and just kind of stared.

tHIS IS, uH, vRISKA, aND THIS IS gAMZEE,

More staring

gAMZEE, dO YOU WANT ANYTHING TO DRINK, i CAN GO GET SOME FAYGOS FROM DOWNSTAIRS.

Gamzee broke the stare first and bent down, putting his face real close to Tavros'.

sUrE bRo. ThAt WoUlD bE fUcKiN gReAt

Tavros blushed and then wheeled himself downstairs (which, I should mention, is a ramp, not stairs). Gamzee straightened himself up and stared down Vriska again.

WhAt ArE yOu DoInG hErE?

She smiled

I'm spending time with my fr8end-

sHuT tHe FuCk Up. I kNoW wHaT yOu DiD tO hIm. DoN't ThInK tHaT jUsT bEcAuSe YoU bRaInWaShEd HiM mEaNs ThAt YoU cAn TaKe AdVaNtAgE oF hIm

She stood up and made her way over to him, he had so many mixed emotions towards her, mostly hate; he had never heard himself talk that way. Downstairs, in the hall, Tavros had tipped over and would take a while to get himself back up.

It must 8e awful lonely, 8ll 8lone on the oce8n…

He clenched his teeth and balled his hands into fists, how dare she even bring that up. She took just one step closer, a master manipulator, and grabbed his wrists.

It's ok8y Gamzee, you don't h8ve to 8e mad at me for your lusus a8andoning you

That was the last straw, she had done so much, she had made such an effort to make him hate her and now he really did. He struggled against her grasp on his wrists and growled low and guttural then she leaned in and hissed him. He wouldn't have it, he pulled back and managed t escaper her grip, then he slapped her hard and her jaw dropped.

DoN't YoU dArE hUrT hIm AnyMoRe ThaN yOu AlReAdY hAvE.

They stared again in harsh silence and then ran for each other with a strong embrace. Their kiss was everything but passionate. It was filled with anger, hate, spite, and a little bit of pity, just enough to develop a good kissmisitude between the both of them. At the end, when both had to breathe, both of their faces were flushed, Vriska's a little more because of the harsh slap. Gamzee thumbed over the impact mark

I'm NoT sOrRy. I mEaNt It, WhAt I sAiD.

She nodded and leaned in for one more kiss but he pushed her away. He didn't want anything to do with her; he had never felt so much anger in all his life. He didn't like it. In a little while, Tavros came back upstairs to see the two sitting on separate ends of the couch.

yOU SAVED A SPOT FOR ME?

oF cOuRsE!

He looked tickled. Vriska and Gamzee, the perfect kissmisses, only unrequited

**I… ok so, nevermind. Bluhhh. I don't like it :l There, I said it. It is definitely not a favorite of mine, but this was a request, I DID IT FOR YOU! (You know who you are) I am going to take this time to promote my official new story: ****HouseBent****. Go look for it; it's been getting good feedback so far, so maybe it's not all that bad. Only thing is there are not enough hits on it, you don't even have to read it, just pretend you are :) **

**As always: I do not own Homestuck**


	36. Sollux Aradia

She wanted to love him with every fiber of her being, but the voice, _the damn voices_… They just won't let her be happy. They would whisper deceptive thoughts into her mind whenever they would talk on trolian.

_He can't be trusted_

_He'll only hurt you_

_He will be the death of you_

He'd ask if everything was alright and she'd lie and tell him everything was alright.

It would never be alright.

One night he would come to her as if it were the middle of the day. He would keep her company and try to cheer her up. He would hold her close and try to calm her down when she would battle her personal demons.

Are you ever goiing to tell me what'th wrong wiith you?

She shook her head and slumped against the wall. He met her face to face, kneeling on the ground. He reached over and caressed her cheek in his hand.

IIf you tell me, II can help you

Y0u can't help me.

He leaned in and put his forehead against hers. Inside, the voices were practically screaming at her, warning her, advising that she run away or even kill him. She was suffering, she didn't know what to do, and she didn't know how to make them stop.

And then he kissed her. They were silenced, at long last. But it didn't last for long. They began wailing as if it was too late. She pushed him away.

I'm s0rry…

Soon after, he left. They would continue to talk, but he didn't visit her; he was afraid he was causing her more pain. Over time, certain events took place that led to Aradia taking revenge upon Vriska against the advice of close friends…

The ghosts of Vriska's victims haunted her and surrounded her with darkness, but Vriska saw through this act. She knew exactly who to go after.

…

Aradia knew better than to trust Vriska, but it had been a long time since Sollux had come to see her, she missed him.

S0llux?

There was something wrong, he wasn't talking, he wasn't smiling, he wasn't looking at her, just floating there.

S0llux?

He had something, he was drinking…something

S0llux N0!

He had no control over himself, nothing could stop him, not his love for her, not her screams. An incredible psionic blast shoots from his eyes. She doesn't have a chance. The last thing she hears is the voices…

_I told you so_

_Say good night_

_Come with us_

She lay there, staring out the window. He is still floating there.

S0llux…

There's so much blood, everything is all fuzzy. He comes closer to her, she can see his face now.

Aradia! No!

He collapses next to her and pulls her into his lap. Her vision gets darker.

II'm tho thorry, pleathe forgiive me

He holds her close to him, he feels it when she leaves. He kisses her, one last time…

When she comes back, she's not the same. She's distant, she's hopeless, she feels dead. They grow distant, he never forgives himself, she never blames him.

**So sad, I had so much to do on this, but didn't want to make it too long. My creativity is on holiday today as it were. Anyway, I love this ship.**

**Homestuck: Hussie**

**Oh! One more time (prepare for promotional spamming) **

**Go read HouseBent, a Harry Potter/Homestuck crossover. It is built form head canons, AU's, 4-chords, and made-up nonsense. It does have a plotline, but it is a slow-progression/ character-development sort of thing. Anyway, check it out, you might like it :)**


	37. Tavros Jade

**You're right, I haven't done a Tavros one in a while. Well, I am almost 40 now, that's pretty nifty huh? I had to really think about a pair here, it took me a while for some reason. Something fun I'd like us all to do, I want you to review this with your OTP, and if I haven't done it, by George, I will! That being said, please do, I don't want to leave anyone out. For those of you with like elevendy seven OTPs… I will get around to all of them at some point :)**

**Homestuck © Hussie**

Winter on Earth was possibly the most beautiful thing you had ever seen, and then you laid eyes on her. She had a perfect smile that made you feel all warm inside.

"Come on Tavros; make a snow angel with me!"

_Angel?_

You had only read about them as terrible winged demons. The fact that there were snow angels made you a little nervous. You watched instead as she lie down and move her limbs around.

"Help me up"

You walk over to her and grab her hands, a chill reverberates through you and you can't help but smile. As you pull her up, she collides into your chest and hugs you.

_Oh gog,,,_

She laughs and looks down at her creation.

"wHAT IS IT, uH, sUPPOSED TO BE?"

"A snow angel, silly"

She laughed. You swooned. She's so pretty. You remember long ago you had tried to win her over with false confidence, it didn't work. Being you seems to work out a lot better.

"jADE, IS IT ALWAYS SO, uH, cOLD HERE?

She shook her head and looked up at you before smiling again. Gog, that smile…

"It used to be a regular old island, nice and warm"

You suddenly feel her grab your hand. You don't even have control of how much you're blushing now, but you feel like your face could melt all the snow on the island.

"OH, uH,,,"

She had to stand on her toes to do it, but she managed to kiss your cheek. You really hadn't realized you were that much taller than her and it makes you laugh.

"How long has it been?"

You don't have to think about it for long; she has been your everything for about half an earth year and every time you see her your heart lifts.

"nOT LONG ENOUGH"

She blushes and laughs when you pick her up to spin her around. It doesn't matter that you're both dead, as long as you can stay with her.

**Because I thought it was flippin' adorable that Tavros had a mild red phase for Jade and then they are both dead… Super cute… I love this one actually ^_^**


	38. Bro Dave

It's not fair, nothing about this is fair in any way. You look down at him and feel cold. You thought he was invincible…

It's dark and raining outside, you've never been good with rain and you can't sleep. You sit up in bed and fumble around on the nightstand for your glasses but give up and just get out of bed instead.

"Brother?"

You call out, using the walls of the hallway as your guide to your brother's bedroom. He will usually let you sleep in his bed if you can't sleep. Lightning flashes through the windows and you let out a small yelp. Then the thunder booms and you curl up on the ground in the hallway.

"Brother!"

You're crying now. You don't like the rain, you don't like it and you want it to go. You hear footsteps and feel hands on you. You can't see him, but you know it's your brother.

"Come on little man"

His voice reassures you and he picks you up and takes you back to your bedroom. He lays you down and tucks you in.

"You'll be 6 years old soon, you can't let a bunch of water and lights freak you out."

You sniffle and he turns a lamp on. He takes a puppet off of your bed and plays with it a little bit. You laugh and smile. He always makes you feel better when you're scared.

"There you go, you're ok, see? Forgot it was raining, huh? Go to sleep, bro."

He puts the puppet beside you and you snuggle it. Your brother ruffles your hair and turns the lamp off. Soon you fall asleep.

You kneel down beside him and feel a tugging at your heart, your lip quivers. He taught you everything you know. There's so much blood, he's not breathing…

"Come on, Bro, let me play with a sword!"

"No, you'll fuck yourself up. Maybe when you're older."

"I'm ten! I'm plenty of old!"

You watch him as he meticulously cleans the blades on the coffee table. You have been wanting to play sword fight with him for years."

"Bro! That's not fair! You said last year when I turn ten that I can play with you."

"Did I now?"

You nod and pout slightly. He puts down the sword he is working on and looks over them for a second.

"Alright, come here"

You smile widely and clumsily walk behind the table and sit down next to him. He picks up a short sword that resembles a kitchen knife and hands it to you. You scowl at it and take it from him.

"Do you feel cool now?"

"No! I said sword, not knife!"

He laughs and messes with your hair.

"That's your beginning sword."

"What am I supposed to do with it?"

He picks up a much bigger sword and stands up.

"Strife."

"What?"

Before you have time to think about it, he swings the sword at you and you block it with yours.

"Good, like that. Again"

He taught you everything; he prepared you for everything, except this. He isn't moving, breathing… living. You cry, you cry the hardest you have since that night long ago. You take of your glasses and bury your face in your hands. Your brother, your guardian, your Bro, he's gone and nothing can bring him back. It is hot on the roof; the smell of blood makes you sick in that heat. You don't want to leave him here but the world is collapsing around you; meteors are falling from the sky.

Slowly you look up at the sky; it's red and aglow with space rocks impacting the atmosphere. You look down at him again. You swallow hard and force yourself to stop crying. You reach toward him and take his shades off. His eyes are closed; you hope he didn't feel pain when he died.

"I'm so sorry"

You put his shades on and stand up. You will not have to leave him. He lives in you.

**-sigh-  
>the story of Simba and Mufasa is the only one that is sadder that this one when it comes to the death of a fictional parental figure. In my opinion anyway. All the same, I really like this one, I wanted to put my own spin on it. Yeah, Bro speaks, deal with it :) <strong>

**Homestuck does not belong to me**


	39. Kanaya John

**Here's a bit of an odd one, pulled the names out of a hat (yeah, I'm getting creative). And yes, the quotation marks are new. I really hate them, but I have to practice for my other story in which the hellish punctuation is (unfortunately) necessary. **

**Homestuck is not mine, but a girl can dream, can't she?**

"You're not much of a people person, are you?"

She looked over at him, eyes half narrowed.

"Define People Person"

"Well, I mean you keep to yourself, right?"

She cocked her neck and bit her lip, and then she shook her head

"Usually, I Get Along With Everyone."

"Oh…"

John sat down on the windowsill and watched her sew. It was sunny outside and she had the curtains open.

"How come you don't have it dark in here?"

"I Prefer The Light"

She didn't even look up that time. He felt awkward as if he was asking too many question, but he didn't want to be silent and even more awkward.

"What are you making?"

"A Veil To Go With My Dress"

He nodded, not that she could see him or anything.

"Can I see it?"

She didn't say anything at first, just continued to work away with the sewing machine.

"Sure, Come Over Here"

He hopped off the sill and walked towards her, hands in his pockets. The veil she was working on looked thin and intricate. He wanted to touch it, of only he could reach out and-

"Don't Touch That, John"

"But Kanaya! It's so pretty!"

She looked up at him and scowled

"Alright…"

He frowned and stepped back.

"If You're Going To Watch Me, Don't Stand Behind Me Please."

He walked to the other side of her table and watched her from there. He looked at his watch, Rose had left to get some food over half-an-hour ago, she should be back soon. He hoped. Suddenly there was silence, the pedal had stopped. He looked up at Kanaya and was shocked to see that she was watching him.

"John, You Are Pretty Thin"

"Uh, I guess so…"

He looks down at himself, judging whether or not she was insulting him.

"I Wonder If You Would Be Willing To Do Me A Favor"

"Ok, sure, what is it?"

She stands up and walks over to a wardrobe; a cold chill rolls over John's spine.

"Would You Mind Being My Clothing Mannequin?"

"I was afraid you'd ask me that"

She laughed, he felt slightly relieved from that but the idea of modeling dresses was not a pleasant one.

"I don't know Kanaya, I don't think I'd be a great model"

She pouted. How dare she? He groaned.

"Alright, but just one, until Rose gets back."

She smiled at him and walked towards him with a dress. Soon Rose arrived while Kanaya was tailoring the dress John was wearing. The look on his face along with the dress made Rose laugh so hard she cried.

"Rose, Stop That, He Is Just Being A Good Helper."

She didn't stop, she laughed harder, John was furious but found a way to laugh at himself.

**Finding a way to set up a scenario is the hardest part, going with it? That's harder. The easy part? Reviewing, I'll leave that up to all of you :)**


	40. Rose Equius

"Before you make it a point to argue with me, as you always do, allow me to first make an interjection."

He stared at her, waiting for a retort to the oncoming argument.

"Go on"

She cleared her throat and put her hands behind her back; beginning to pace.

"What you assume to no avail about me is that I am a human and so I must be ignorant and unworthy of your caste system. Yes, I do have red blood, but so does the rest of my species, since you are in _my_ company and not the other way around, your blood color is regarded as mutant."

She paused and looked at him through the corner of her eye. She was making him nervous and she enjoyed gaining the upper hand in their uncommon reunions.

"Now, please, say what you will, but keep in mind, you are the alien here."

He grit his teeth down to the point of cracking them. She smirked.

"Alright Rose, you win"

She was holding in a great deal of pride under a mask of smug smirks and smiles. He sat down in the chair in front of the desk, se behind it. Both were representatives of intergalactic commerce for their planets. They rarely met, but when they did, it was usually a heated debate of rights, royalty and impotence. As the winner, she would get what she wanted with ease.

"Now, are you willing to open up a trading dock on Alternia that will merge timelines?"

"I doubt that's possible"

She put on her glasses and began writing something on her desk. This made him sweat, he's never really sat well with people writing secretly in his presence (whatever that means)

"I have intel that says otherwise. I will ask you again, Mr. Zahak, are you willing to open a dock?"

He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and patted the sweat from his forehead. He knew that it was very possible to make a functioning timeline-operable dock, but he had orders to refuse any deals she might make. She, however, knew how to weed out what she wanted. She leaned back and spun the pen between her fingers.

"You and I are both aware that imports from Earth to Alternia are worth a lot of distribution income. I want to know what is holding you back from making this deal, it is a very good deal; you open the dock, you get three months of free imports. Equius, this is not only a great deal for the beginning of our business relationship, it will open the floodgates to multiple trading opportunities."

He was sweating very heavily. He knew she was right and that building the dock would be a benefit to both planets. He also knew that there was a chance he'd get fired for taking the deal. There was a long period of silence between them. Rose looked up at the clock on the wall behind him, then back to him.

"You're running out of time, I have a meeting to get to shortly."

"You are right, Lalonde"

More silence, he had to do it, there's just no way he wouldn't take a deal that good.

"Alright, let's do it."

She grinned and pushed a contract towards him.

"Sign here."

She handed the pen to him and pointed on a line on the contract. He grit his teeth again and signed the paper.

"Excellent. You have made a good choice. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get to that meeting."

She stood up, and he did to. She shook his hand firmly and led him to the door.

"It's been great doing business with you."

He nodded, he was in disbelief that he actually went through with it. He looked back into her office one last time before heading down the hall. She tricked him into it somehow, he had to learn her trick.

**NUMBER 40! WHOO!**

**Ahem…so…**

**I have a theory behind this. Most folks see Rose as a shrink, I see her as an expert business woman. Same goes for Equius, he just strikes me as the kind of guy who kisses ass in a business setting in order to get to the top. Anyway, that's how I see it.**

**Homestuck © Hussie**


	41. Jake Jane

**I didn't want to do this, I reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally did not want to. Call me old-fashioned. Why did I? I figured 'Hey, a lot of people on DA are all over these kids already, why not pull your head out of your rump and get with the new?'  
>This is me, getting with the new.<br>I hope at least someone out there enjoys this. X)**

**Homestuck © Hussie**

They sat on top of the ruins, away from the dangers below. It was a nice sunny day and so far, nothing had discovered that they were out in the open.

"So this is the island, huh?"

"Indeed it is; pretty scary right?"

She looked around at the puffy white clouds and the green canopied jungle then to him.

"It could be scary if we were down there."

"Do you want to go take a look? Some things aren't all that bad."

She lifted her glass up as if she was about to drink from it, but yelped instead.

"What is it Jane? Did you get bitten?"

She pointed out in front of them to where a small flying creature was hovering about fifty feet away. He laughed a little and put his arm on her shoulder.

"That's a little bull fairy thing, they are harmless and cute, there's a billion of them."

Her startled look faded away into an expression of interest; she wanted to see it closer. She held out her hand and called out to it. Jake was quick to put her arm back down and shoosh her.

"We don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves. Other things may hear-"

There was a low rumbling coming from the island, then an even louder rumbling coming from inside the ruins.

"Oh no! What did I do?"

"We need to get out of here quick!"

They had used kinking equipment to get up the ruins, but had no quick way down.

"Can we jump?"

"That would be suicide!"

They looked around frantically, maybe they could jump, but the beasts in the water may be a worse fate than surviving the jump or whatever was in the ruins.

"Jake, didn't you captchalogue a parachute?"

He spun around to look at her in relief

"My word, you're right, I did!"

He took out a parachute and Jane ran for him. She grabbed on to him and they jumped from the ruins

"Hold on tight, Janie!"

They held on tight to each other and he pulled the cord, releasing the chute behind him. They flew a little higher up and coasted.

"Can you see what was in the ruins?"

She looked down at the tower and saw what looked like a giant goat dragon thing crawling out of the broken keep under the tower.

"It looks like a dragon goat."

"It is definitely a good thing we got out of there when we did then. He doesn't see us, does he?"

"It's hard to tell. I hope not"

"Don't worry; we'll have you home and safe in no time."

She held onto him tighter, the calmness of the wind was making her sleepy, she was afraid she'd fall. He smiled, he enjoyed feeling like the hero.

**Ok. Well. This was entirely uneventful. I don't really know a lot about the post scratch kids, and I was winging it at best. I shant do that again until I am good and ready.**

**I am not one to ask for things, but I will ask for this.  
>ahem<br>A wise man once asked "What do you want for Christmas?" and I said "I don't know." And so, I got nothing.**

**Short story long, I am asking for anyone out there to make art out of any one of my ships or any of my other stories. I would love that, it would be freaking cool. Anyway, thank you for hanging in there all the way through to now.**


	42. Nepeta Sollux

"I get the feeling you're trying to make me leave."

"Of cour2e II am, plea2e, excu2e your2elf"

She frowned and pawed at his arm. He had been flipping his moods around for weeks now. One minute he wanted her around and the next, he wanted nothing of her. He sat down in front of his computer and stared at the darkened screen. She stood behind him, looking at his face through the reflection; he didn't appear to have much of an emotion- he just stared.

"Why haven't you giiven up on me yet?"

She kneeled on the ground next to him and put her hand on his arm.

"Is that what this is about? You have been expecting me to give up on you?"

He put his other hand on her hand and entwined his fingers in hers.

"II don't know why you put up wiith me ii2 all."

She stood up and put her arms around his neck, somewhat awkwardly hugging him.

"I am red for you, silly. Is it so hard to get that under your skin?"

He smiled, but only sort of. He wasn't sure what to think of her feeling red for him. He supposed he felt the same way, but it didn't feel like anything he thought a flushed feeling would feel like. He hated emotions; they were new to him and ruined most things technical.

Nepeta knew her feelings were unrequited, but she was happy she had someone to have these feelings for that wouldn't push her away all together like Karkat. She had given up on him once things developed between Terezi and him. Sollux was better for her anyway; he was someone she could look after and care for.

"I won't give up on you."

"II know. II hope you don't. II ju2t need tiime."

"You have it."

The fact that he didn't refuse her, gave her hope and made her even more flushed. At the same time, the idea that there was someone who would be patient and wait for him to find himself meant a lot to him. She kissed him on the cheek and walked away, towards the transportalizer.

"Nepeta…"

She stopped and waited, waiting for anything.

"II'll 2ee you later."

"You will."

And with that, she left. She wanted so badly to smother him with affection, but she knew if she wanted to have that in return, she would need to wait. And she would wait.

**In my head movies (which is what I call it), I see this pair being super adorable. I envision Sollux not knowing what to do with himself if Nepeta suddenly shows red, and Nepeta totally falling with Sollux because he is what she [thinks] she needs.**

**Bluh**

**Anyway yes, I will be taking longer intermissions between updates if that's not already obvious. I have things that need to get done, Homestuck merch that needs to be bought, recorded episodes of Criminal Minds that need to be watched. Etc. Don't fret, I plan on updating still, just not as frequently as I have become famous for.**

**Who says I can't be famous for internet things? Ha.**

**Homestuck © Mr. Hussie[bot]**

**Taking a bow for now,  
>Mecha Hero<strong>


	43. Summoner Mindfang

**I do not own Homestuck**

**Be Marquise **

You awake from a woozy sort of slumber and feel the cold sturdiness of the floor. You don't recall how you got there, but the feeling is uncomfortable.

"Captain, my apologies, but we have spotted land- everything alright?"

The sailor comes towards you and helps you off the ground.

"Are you ill, Cap'n?"

"I'm fine; help me to the deck, will you?"

"Aye aye"

Light blinds you as you walk onto the deck of your ship. The land your first mate was talking about seems to be relatively close. It appears to be a jungle island most-likely inhabited by natives and you know from experience that natives have some type of loot. More likely than that, your life-long foe is hiding in there.

"Set a course for that island."

**Be The Summoner:**

Waking from a deep sleep, you're surrounded by darkness. You look around and see a light somewhere far off. You force yourself to stand up and walk towards the light. The further you walk, the bigger the light gets and you feel as though you are in a tunnel or a cave. There is also more wind as you walk and soon you can hear it. Finally you emerge from the darkness and the light blinds you. There are birds, so many birds, you can hear them, but they are invisible to you. Eventually your eyes adapt to the brightness.

You are standing on a rocky mountainside overlooking a great ocean. It's so beautiful. There is a heavily forested area a little ways down the mountain and it looks to be a jungle. There is an ominous feeling suddenly, the birds have gone silent. You look around and see a boy running towards you from down the slope; he has messy hair and a dirty face, he is out of breath.

"There is a ship coming with pirate flags! What should we do?"

You've seen this boy before. He looks much younger than you, and there is a sense of urgency in his face.

"Get the boys ready."

He nods and runs back into the jungle. You gaze out into the sea and spot the ship; you know at once who it is- the dreaded captain Mindfang. She has been terrorizing your islands of refugee children for months. She often gets her way, but this time you've spotted her before she's had the chance to attack. This time you're ready for her and her crew of soulless swashbucklers.

**Be Mindfang:**

"Let sail to port side, ready the cannons, wait for my command"

The crew was alive with excitement of the approaching battle. The ship was within range for the cannon fire, but you wanted to make yourself known.

"Summoner! I know you're in there! I'm giving you until noon to surrender yourself and your damned children!"

Your crew shouts and howls, building the tension of the moment. The sun warms your shoulders and a bead of sweat rolls down the side of your face. Soon the sun reaches the center of the sky.

"Alright, you've had your warning!"

You draw your cutlass and raise it up. You wait just a moment and cut through the air,

"FIRE!"

Sounds of yelling and cannon fire fill the area. Rubble shoots from the island as cannonballs collide into the earth. Half of the crew leaves the ship and flanks around the sides of the island, seeking out the children and their leader. You lead one of the parties and split off in search of The Summoner. It is oddly quiet aside from the blasts, not a child in sight. The crew seems to notice this as well.

"Where are they?"

"Is the island abandoned?"

"Keep searching, you cowards! Push on!"

You forcefully encourage them, you have only one to find, The Summoner, by killing him you will end this era of refuge children and take all of their treasures. Suddenly, as loudly as a cannon blast, you hear him shouting.

"NOW!"

Next you hear screaming from your other search and obliterate party. As you look around quickly, it appears pitfalls are opening up, swallowing men into the earth. You sheathe your sword and make a run for the high mountain, avoiding the traps as best as you can.

**Be Summoner:**

You spot Mindfang and rush out to meet her on the lower part of the mountain.

"Thought you could ransack us again, did you?"

"You're not all that hard to find!"

She drew her sword and held it out at you. You hold out your hands and summon your lance to appear.

"You're nothing but a foul hag hiding behind a sword!"

"And you're nothing but a coward hiding behind a band of useless children imps!"

You then engage in battle; metal clashes against metal, sharp point puncture weak flesh. The battle goes uphill.

The battle ends up on top of a rocky mountain on the island. Weapons clash ferociously and both of you are caught in a battle of strength.

"This is where you die, coward, any last words?"

Captain Mindfang had the upper hand and soon overpowered you, cutting the lance from his hands.

"Well? Advance or abscond?"

You look her dead in the eyes; you were never much for quitting. You kick out her knee and she falls backward. Her sword flies from her hands and you jump on her to keep her away from her weapon. You pull a small dagger from your boot and hold it to her throat.

"Not this time, Marquise."

Her eyes widen and she begins to curse harshly. You cut her off with a strong kiss that not even you had control of. She is clearly in shock. You break away and keep her familiar with the knife's blade.

Sometime later, you have her tied up along with the rest of her crew, unable to control the ship. You manage to sail the ship out to see.

"Mark my words, I will destroy you! DO YOU HEAR ME? You and everything you love will be gone!"

You smirk as you step away from the wheel. You can't help but to have some sort of affection for your kissmesis. You kneel down in front of her and stroke the side of her face and she tries to bite you. There is a blue tinge to her face and you feel your face get warm as well.

"Perhaps another day."

With that, you fly off back to the island. You hear her screaming obscenities at you until her voice fades away.

**I totally ship these two hard **

**This is from a segment of my other story in which Tavros and Vriska are LARPing. I did make a lot of changes to it so it would match the ship and a lot more changes to the characters, as far as Summoner goes, which reminds me, I really wish I knew his name so it would be less awkward, but I am not so savvy today. Anyway I will not be updating frequently until January, and then probably another break. Happy holidays to all if I don't get to tell you later, I'm telling you now.**

**Joy to the world, all of them.**


	44. Spades Slick Snowman

**I don't care that if I said that I wouldn't, I am because I want to!**

**Now that I have defended myself entirely… ;)**

**I present to you, a 4 chords hidden ship. Now with a new set up!**

_A saxophone intro plays out to a city swept in darkness. A broken down neighborhood fills with the sound of sirens. A lone figure walks along closed diners and pawn shops. Spades Slick narrates:_

"Crime ain't always what you're lookin' for when you find it. Most of the time, it's what you least expect."

_He makes a turn down an alleyway and enters a building with an open door; shaking his head, he grits his teeth. He approaches a table with three sleeping men gathered around it. He kicks the legs out from one of the chairs and sends the largest man crashing into the ground. Everyone wakes up and quickly draws weapons._

"Which one of you bums left the door wide open, eh?"

_They all begin talking at once until Slick slams his cane into the table causing it to collapse._

"Enough! We got bigger problems than this-"

"Hey Slick, there's a note here for ya."

_Diamonds Droog reaches into his vest pocket and extends the note to Spades. It is sealed as it should be; everyone knows what happens when someone else opens a note that's not theirs. He opens the note and reads it silently._

It's us or the world, Slick.  
>-8<p>

_He crumples up the note and fingers the scar on his face over his left eye. Snowman. It had been over a year since he had heard from her; he was almost convinced she was dead. He knew better than to believe in happy endings though._

"Who gave you this note?"

"Found it on one of the Felt. He was wandering around, must have been looking for you, but we found him first."

"When?"

"Earlier today, Slick, What's eatin' ya?"

_They knew about Snowman, but Spades had told them he offed her months back. He grabbed a coat and buttoned it up, heading for the door._

"Where ya goin' Slick?"

"Out. Make sure you morons lock the door this time!"

_They didn't have to know about his business, it was his business to be dealt with. He knew where to find Snow, it was just a matter of what did she want after all this time. She was the leader of The Felt- they had been doing a good job of hiding her existence. She had scarred his face and she had ruined his life. The main thing she had gotten away with was breaking his heart, for that she would have to pay in full._

_The night got colder, the streets became empty and the moon was higher. Slick walks into a small hotel and looks around. The décor is green and the theme seems to require a great deal of clocks. His face twitches but he forces himself to calm down. Behind the desk is a very young member of The Felt, perhaps not even twenty yet. Slick grits his teeth again, and remains calm; he's not here for that kid. He enters the elevator in the middle of the room and heads up to the roof. Suddenly a flashback recreates itself in Spades' mind._

_The Midnight Crew was bound in ropes and surrounded by the largest crime syndicate in the city; The Felt. They are all dressed in green and jeering at the crew. Snowman paces in front of Slick, keeping a constant expressionless façade and smoking from her cigarette holder. She begins to say something, but Spades spits at her and she stops. She turns to him, smirking; she kneels down in front of him. She blows smoke in his face and he bares his teeth, practically growling._

"Oh Slick, you've got something in your eye."

_He looks confused, but she quickly jams the cigarette holder into his eye and tears it out. He screams in pain, and she cuts a line through his face from his forehead to his jaw, making sure to cut over his eye again._

_The elevator dings and he shakes his head, bringing his thoughts back to the present. The moon is much larger on top of the hotel._

"I'm surprised you came alone"

_Her voice cuts through the air like a cool wind in the winter._

"What makes you think I'm alone?"

_She laughs; he looks around and finally decides to leave the elevator since he can't see her anywhere._

"Why don't you show yourself, Snow?"

"How long has it been, Slick? Months? Years?"

"You are the expert of weird time shit."

_She steps out from behind the elevator, unseen by Spades. The hot ashes burn at the end of her cigarette and smoke escapes her nose._

"You really should quit smoking; it will kill you one day."

_He spins around quickly, able to smell the fumes. She is nowhere to be found. Turning around again, he finds her standing in front of him._

"Or will it be you who kills me one day?"

_She takes one last drag and cuts at his chest as her holder extends into a lance. His torso bleeds out and he winces in pain- it's only a scratch. He holds out his cane like a bat, the top of it with a cast-iron horse head. For the moment, they keep their distance._

"Why did you come back?"

"I never left."

_She stabs at him and he evades it, dashing towards her, jumping and taking a swing at her head. She ducks and kicks his legs out as he lands behind her. It seems she is always two steps ahead of him. She stands over him and fixes her hat._

"What really happened to us all those years ago?"

"Like I said, you're the time expert."

_He kicked her legs out and she fell, lance falling beside her. He stood up and kicked her weapon away. She held herself up with her elbows and smirked at him. She stood up and stared him down. He dropped his cane and grabbed her sides, pulling her into a rough, hateful, blissful kiss that she returned. She left him years ago for The Felt, saying he was a distraction. He had her now, if only for a few brief moments. He broke away and shoved her back._

"I had waited too long for that. I've waited even longer to bring The Felt down. I'll do both tonight."

_She looked starry-eyed for a split second and then picked up her lance. The elevator dinged and a hoard of Felt members filed out, lining the short walls of the roof._

"Even if you kill me Slick, you'll never bring The Felt down"

_She ran at him with the lance and he hit the floor to get out of the way. As he did so, he felt something in his pocket. He must have grabbed the wrong coat. She ran at him again and from his pocket he pulled a gun and shot her twice. She had no time to stop, her grip of the lance loosened and it fell to her side as she ran into him and they were thrown to the ground. She lay on top of him, dying. The felt were closing in._

"Slick, you fool."

"Shh. It's less painful if you sleep."

_He waited for her last breath, he so desperately wanted it. He wanted to know he was the one who ended her life. Just as she sighed out her last exhale, the swarm of Felt pulled her off of him and began beating him to death. He died with a satisfied sort of smile._

**I love these two, I know that's totally not how it went down at all, so I guess it's also an AU… ah well. I like the idea of Snowman's life being tied to the universe because that makes it a romantic, dramatic, action sort of thingamajig. Anyway, I will not be doing that italics thing ever again, that threw me off quite a bit. The reason for me doing it in the first place was to make it seem like a novella or soap opera type thing. I'm not sure if it actually came off that way, but that was the goal. Epic shrug. I hope you folks enjoy!**

**Homestuck, Midnight Crew © Hussie**


	45. Aradia Tavros

**Okay, well I finally set up some pairings and I've been working on them for a couple days, this was the first of sixteen planned ones (all of them entirely randomized down to the order I upload them). I hope everyone had happy (or at least tolerable) holidays and a good new year is ahead for all, blah blah blah :)**

It was summertime on Alterina; hot air even at night. Overlooking hundreds of communal hive stems stood a large hill. Tavros and Aradia spent time there whenever they could make the trip; this night was one of those nights. Tavros met Aradia sitting on top of the hill, he thought he'd sneak up on her, but there was just no way she didn't hear him. He was out of breath and practically panting when he walked up behind her.

"Hi Tav how are you this evening"

He smiled and sat down next to her, he ended up falling backwards and laying down to regain his breath.

"i'M, uH, pRETTY TIRED ACTUALLY"

She chuckled and looked back at him; he looked ready for a nap.

"Well I am glad you made it I have been looking forward to our get together"

He smiled, finally willing himself to sit up.

"mE TOO. wHAT ARE WE GOING TO SO TONIGHT?"

She grinned up at the sky. The two of them had been like two ventricles in a vascular blood pump since they were old enough to devise their hives- moirails. It has been an uphill spiral of trying to best the other in who can come up with the more fun thing to do.

"I was thinking we could fly"

Tavros was in disbelief. He always wanted to fly, but how would they do that?

"tHAT WOULD BE SO COOL, bUT UH, hOW CAN WE FLY?"

"Come on, it will be fun"

She stood up and helped him to his feet. They walked down the hill and continued walking for a while until they came to some old ruins.

"wHAT IS THIS PLACE?"

She grabbed his wrist and pulled on it

"Hurry up or we'll miss it"

He almost never knew what she was talking about lately, she knew about things that didn't make sense. She started dressing differently, she even seemed spookily happier.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"i'VE TOLD YOU, i'M NoT DEAD,,,"

Aradia frowned; she had been visiting Tavros in dream bubbles every now and then trying to make him remember that he's dead. This time, she'd show him.

"Would you like me to prove it?"

"nO, EVEN IF i AM DEAD, i PREFER TO BELIEVE THAT i'M NOT"

He huffed out a sigh and crossed his arms; they stood in the dark stairway to the top of the ruins. It was an uncomfortable tension.

"Alright, did you still want to fly?"

It was a moment longer of silence before he nodded

"i DO,"

"oh good wait here"

She ran up top and watched the alternate dream bubble pass, Tavros' memory just before he died. Once it faded away like a puff of smoke she ran back to get Tavros.

"Let's go"

She didn't tell him she was a god tier yet, hopefully she'd be able to hold his weight. It would probably look silly, he's a lot taller than her. She stood behind him and hugged him.

"wHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"We are going to fly!"

She let her wings unfold and tried her best to fly. It wasn't hard; she surprisingly lifted him up with ease. They flew over the ruins and she felt him shudder.

"Are you ok?"

"i'M FINE, tHIS IS GREAT!"

He was tearing up a little bit, this had been a dream of his for sweeps.

"I have to go soon. I trust you will be okay if I set you down on the hill"

He nodded again. Time always went by too fast when they spent it together. They landed on the hill where they first met and then embraced in a hug.

"I will see you next time."

"sEE YOU LATER THEN"

She flew off, up into the night sky eventually leaving the dream bubble. When she left she felt great sadness because the time her and Tavros shared never really existed beyond fragments of time.

**Well. Not my favorite pair, though moirails seems the likely of the suits. This is number one of sixteen, I don't know when I'll get this online, but I hope you enjoy it!**

**Homestuck : Hussie**


	46. Nepeta Eridan

**Two of sixteen, eff yeah!**

**So this one… I am having a hard time wrapping my head around it, I am not really sure (because at the time I wasn't really paying attention) if there was any real interaction between these particular characters. I guess I'm guessing on this, OH WELL! :D**

"I told you no! I don't want any part of it!"

"Come on, Nepeta, wwhat's so bad about a little role playing?"

Nepeta furrowed her brow and crossed her arms. Eridan had been trying persistently for hours now to get Nepeta to role play with him.

"Equius told me it was a bad idea."

"Ha! He's about as much fun as his towels. Wwhat havve you got to lose, Nep?"

She paced around the room, shaking her head and finally stopped, resting her head on the wall.

"Alright, Eri."

"Oh, you're the best!"

He picked her up in a bear hug and shook her like a rag doll.

"But Equius CAN'T know about this!"

He set her down, beaming at her.

"Just forget about him for once. This wwill be so much fun!"

She couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm besides; she's always wanted to be on a team.

"I guess I am a little excited."

"That's the spirit!"

"So how do we do this? I'm new to the whole live action part."

She tugged at her sleeves pulling them over her hands. He smiled at her in a way that made her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Wwell we can start by heading out to the wwater and then see wwhere imagination takes us."

Nepeta shuffled her feet and grimaced at Eridan violently.

"You know what, I suddenly don't know about this."

"What? Why? You seemed so excited about it!"

"Well to tell you the truth, you're starting to creep me out."

He frowned and stepped closer to her, which she didn't like at all, and grabbed her wrist lightly.

"Eridan, stop that!"

He squeezed a little harder, but she knew how to defend herself. She flung her arm back hard and elbowed him in the jaw and he fell down.

"Shit, Nep!"

"You leave me alone; I'm going back to my hive."

"Wwait!"

She kicked him in the ribs and left.

"Stupid fish."

**Bahhhhh I don't even… Whatever. It's done hehehhee. I haven't said it in a while, so I'll do that now, Share and Review, everyone! Thanks!**

**I do not own Homestuck.**


	47. Eridan Aradia

**Random ships… the only way to complete the wall. Unfortunately, they are very difficult to write because there's no emotional background behind them. For instance; this pair, I don't even… Eventually, someday, I will complete the mission. Oh hey, has anyone accomplished this yet? I'd like to shake them firmly by the hand and maybe get some advice on the matter.**

"Y0u really cann0t blame me f0r n0t liking y0u"

He looked taken aback, he was sure that this time she would accept his advances. He had made many an effort to woo her into redrom with him. On this particular event, he had bought her a small shovel and pail for digging around at the beach. He didn't really think twice about getting the pail along with the shovel, it seemed a reasonable thing to get someone who was interested in digging for old things in the ground.

"Aradia, wwhat do you wwant from me? I'vve tried evverything. Wwhat is it about me that you don't like? I'm obvviously good-looking, I'm a prince, I'vve got a lot going for me. Wwhat do you havve to lose?"

"H0w ab0ut my dignity. Y0u're a scum sucker, n0 0ne likes y0u. N0t even me. Why n0t try s0me0ne else?"

He looked even more saddened. He sat down on the ground and put his face in his hands. Aradia took a deep breath and sat down next to him. She tried to look sympathetic, but just couldn't pull it off; instead she grimaced. She reluctantly put her hand on his shoulder and patted him.

"I think y0u sh0uld invest y0ur time in s0meb0dy else. Y0u aren't the w0rst pers0n I kn0w, I'm sure s0me0ne is b0und t0 feel red f0r y0u."

He didn't raise his head up, he just sighed. He knew she didn't mean what she was saying, but he wanted to believe it. All that she meant was that she didn't want him bothering her anymore. It was cause for sadness, but nothing he couldn't recover from ideally.

Aradia stood up and left the pail and shovel with Eridan.

"Take care"

She left him there, wallowing in unhappiness. Just as well, after the fact he couldn't really stand the thought of Aradia. He smiled to himself whimsically.

**Blahhhh I sooo dislike my inability to ship anyone with Eridan. It's bad, I feel like I'm letting a lot of folks down with that fact. Please, no one hate me, I'm sure everyone has that one character that they just can't ship… Anyway, that's three of sixteen, woop!**

**Homestuck belongs to Mr. Hussie.**


	48. Aradia Dave

**Well, I certainly hope this isn't too counter-productive. Maybe it'll be like practice for some sort of life-changing event or something like that. Anyway, at the moment, my halls are totally decked out and I can't take much more of this holiday merriment, merry though it may be. There are presents that are under the tree and they are giving me anxiety though the roof (it is xmas eve).**

**I certainly hope I got a new cape or maybe some gravity boots. Tonight, Mecha Hero battles patience.**

"Why is it that you believe in me when no one else will?"

"Because you need someone to believe in you"

"Maybe, but why now? I've hardly just met you and now I feel as if I will never see you again."

Sollux was unconscious from the sudden surge of power he gave the asteroid to move. Dave and Aradia were floating in the middle space near the green sun.

"People pass others everyday and meet them for only a fragment of a second, this shouldn't be any different. You should hurry; they will be getting through the portal shortly."

Dave chewed on the inside of his lip, he had never been so sure of something and it scared him to know that he might risk it all just to know if it was worth it. He grabbed her hands and held them gently in his, she looked a little shocked, but her eyes didn't leave his.

"Aradia, I can't leave you, I don't know how to find the words I'm looking for, but I can't leave you here."

"Dave, I'm making sure you have enough time to escape safely, you of all people should know how valuable time is. Please, leave while you still can."

"I can't do that."

He reached up and put his hands on the sides of her face and drew her into him with a long, passionate kiss. She didn't struggle against him; she just let him do what he felt like he had to do. Sollux stirred somewhere behind them and saw what was going on. A horrible, twisted knot was tugging around inside of him. The moment Dave broke away he looked into her eyes again and almost pleaded.

"Aradia, come with us."

"Get out of here Dave, go!"

He floated there, feeling his eyes welling up with tears. He didn't know what was happening to him, he had never felt this way and to be rejected with the drop of a hat just killed him. With a heavy and badly wounded heart, he left them behind, flying quickly to the asteroid to catch up with the rest of the group.

"He ha2 feeliing2 for you Aradiia, why diidn't you take hiim up on them?"

"Because, I don't feel the same. Come on, Sol, Jack will be here soon."

**Hmm, I like this one; I think it would be so cute! However, there is something about it that just seems like a dramatic couple and I don't know how I feel about those. So this makes four of sixteen, MORE TO COME VERY SOON!**

**Homestuck is not mine.**


	49. Rose Jade

**Well guys and gals, I didn't get a cape or hover boots, can't say I'm surprised. I hope everyone had a swell holiday, I ate too much food today, but who says that's a bad thing? H3H3H3 I ended up getting a Terezi shirt, and I am just so pleased about it (Danke Monster!). Anyway, I bring to you number five of sixteen random ships. I must say, although these past few and future dozen chapters are not very well-written, it does bring me a step closer to completing the wall and in a few short chapters I will be half way there. Woop.**

Jade lay back against Rose's back. The morning was sunny and yet the heat hadn't become a factor so it was nice and cool. Moving out to the west coast for college and ending up becoming roommates had to be some form of destiny. They sat outside on the small fourth floor porch and enjoyed the morning before classes started.

"Jade"

"Yes Rose?"

Rose was silent as if she had forgotten what she was going to say.

"We should get out to the city today, before it gets hot."

Jade was considering it, last time they were in the city, they could hardly afford the cab ride back to school.

"Do you have any money?"

Rose laughed. No one had money these days but she really wanted breakfast from the city. LA had many good bistros; they were just far from the school.

"We can walk, but be ready for the heat."

The kettle began whistling in the kitchen and Rose stood up letting Jade fall backwards.

"Tea today?"

Jade always preferred cocoa over tea and just smiled up at Rose, shaking her head. Rose left to the kitchen and prepared the drinks. Jade got up and went to go get dressed and saw that the message icon on her laptop was acting up.

"Oh hey! Rose, let's go to the city!"

"Well I had just suggested that, but yes, let us go. Why the sudden interest?"

Jade smiled to herself, letting a blush color her face.

"Dave wired me some money for my birthday. What a sweetheart."

Rose set down the stirring spoon and gripped the counter tightly. She didn't get jealous often, hardly ever, but when Jade brought Dave up, she couldn't help it. She had been living with Jade for nearly a year now and had developed feelings for her that she had no control over.

"-to do?"

Rose shook herself from her trance and picked up the small cups and carried them over to Jade who was getting dressed.

"What was that?"

Jade was pulling her shirt off over her head and Rose had to tear her eyes from her. She stared in the cocoa and watched the tiny marshmallows move around.

"I said what do you want to do?"

Jade put on a different shirt and took a cup from Rose and drank from it.

"Gah! Sorry, I took your tea, here."

She handed Rose the tea and took her cocoa instead.

"Um, I wanted to get some breakfast."

"Okay, well I can get the taxi if you get breakfast."

"Sounds good."

Jade never noticed Rose's lingering watch, and Rose knew she wouldn't, her love for Dave was too intense. At least she could pretend while they were still living together.

**I am starting to convince myself here; maybe it is a ship that will sail? Oh boy. **

**Homestuck © Andrew Hussie**


	50. Kanaya Eridan

**Ahead of time, I'm sorry this is going to be bad. I write these ahead of time and before I know how the chapter will turn out, so I am predicting it will be not good. **

Her feet were moving faster than she knew they could, but she was on a hunt. She ran through dark corridors, making quick turns and blindly avoiding hidden obstacles. She stopped suddenly and looked around; her body was giving off a faint white glow and making the walls somewhat visible. There was a sharp pain in her gut, she put her hands over the pain and felt damn cloth stained with her blood. She wasn't sure how she wasn't dead, had she become god tier? She had to keep going, there was something, someone her body was searching for and she had to find it.

He saw the sky from the platform and was out of breath. He had been running after, no, from something. He was covered in blood that wasn't his.

"Wwhat havve I done?"

He had almost forgotten, but how could he forget? He had killed the only other troll he had any real feelings for. He murdered her, he murdered Sollux and Kanaya too. He had destroyed all hope for the continuation of the troll race and now he was alone. He collapsed to his knees and cried and moaned in agony. What had he done? It was all over now.

Kanaya zipped through the dark labyrinth and finally saw light. In the light was a figure in mourning. Unfortunately for whoever that was, and she knew who it was, she had no time for mourning. She equipped her fashionably lethal lipstick from her captchalogue deck and used the chainsaw setting. She let the motor run on it and walked slowly towards Eridan.

"Wwhat's that? Wwho's there?"

She began revving the motor, starting up the bladed teeth of the chainsaw. He stood up and began walking backwards, away from the violent mechanical sound. As Kanaya stepped onto the platform, light from the night sky fell on her and revealed her identity to him.

"You, I killed you!"

"Did You?"

He got his wand in hand and they began to strife. He produced magic from the wand and sent a flash of light towards Kanaya. She evaded it and drove the chainsaw into his side; she didn't miss, she continued leading it through his body, cutting him in half horizontally. He screamed the whole way through, blood spurting from the fresh wound, bones snapping and splitting, organs bursting open, releasing vital fluids. His blood sprayed over her, coloring her deep purple. His screams weakened as his body fell to the ground in a mess. His consciousness was going in and out he was choking on the blood caught in his throat. He was trying to say something, she crouched down and listened carefully.

"I'll tell her….hello…..for you…"

He continued choking and finally drowned.

"Unfortunate Bastard."

She licked her lips, unable to resist the pleasant odor of the dark blood. She bit into his neck, tearing a chunk of flesh from his body, and began to drink his blood. Vengeance, a meal best eaten before it gets too cold.

**Surprisingly enough, I liked how that turned out. It is how I imagine that scene would really have played out, violence and all, except I took some of the characters away from the scene to focus on what was really going on. Anyway, this makes fifty, and six of sixteen? I'm happy about this.**

**Homestuck does not belong to me.**


	51. John Vriska

**I have been getting this request very often just suddenly and was planning to postpone it for another couple chapters. Let me tell you why I am rush delivering it; I got tackle pounced by Nepeta. I can now die like a champ. Instead of abruptly keeling over, I am producing this chapter. Enjoy!**

"How can you not remember me? Look at you, now look at me, how is it possible to forget me?"

You have her right where you want her and playing mind games is something you've always thought you were bad at.

"I guess I remember you, you're umm… uhh"

You rub your forehead and shut your eyes tightly, trying to pull off the look.

"John…?"

You look up at her, she is crying big blue tears and you feel your heart sink. You grab her hand and rub her palm with your thumb, she cries a little harder.

"You really don't remember me"

You hug her and run your fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry Vriska"

She freezes up; you force yourself to hold back laughter as she realizes your plot. She punches you in the ribs and nearly drops you.

"John, you bastard!"

You laugh, though you are winded, you wheeze out in laughter. She pushes you over and you lay down on the cold street. She struts around upset and finally sits next to you.

"I hate you."

You smile and pull her down next to you.

"You don't hate me"

You can't help but feel confident around her, she's gorgeous and she likes you. That kind of thing never happens to the nerdy guys, even Dave says so. You kiss her on the cheek and feel her face heat up.

"What is there to do on this planet?"

"We could watch a movie!"

She looks up at the sky and thinks about it.

"Alright. Let's do that."

Your face lights up. Soon, you both end up sitting in your living room, gathered around the t.v. The previews for Ghost Rider starring Nicholas Cage end and the movie begins.

"Watch this part okay? It's important."

She smiles at the t.v and watches patiently. A little over half an hour later, you are doing your own personal voice over for the movie. Her pleasantly patient smile fades away into a look of near intolerance but you ignore it. Once the movie ends, you look over at her, pumped up from the epic movie and are surprised to see her asleep.

"What are you-"

You let her sleep. You suppose the movie was a little too exciting for her and maybe she was worn out. You pull a blanket out of a closet and put it over her. You begin to wonder where you dad is, you're hungry. You go into the kitchen and try to fashion leftovers into edible food. Once you return to the living room, Vriska is gone.

"Vriska…?"

"John, where is the food?"

Your head snaps around so fast it pops painfully. You didn't realize she was still there, you smile. She wound up in the hallway looking though the cupboards.

"What are you doing in there?"

You walk over to her and pull her by the arm into the kitchen. She glares at you; it's almost cute, but still intimidating.

"What do you eat?"

You've never heard of any of the things she had said, but you figure chips are a universal snack. After several more hours of hanging out with your dream girl, she has to leave. It's not really an optional thing; she sort of just fades into the darkness as she falls asleep beside you on the couch. You're pretty sad about it, you didn't want her to go, and you're still pretty tingly over the whole thing. It really happened, at least you hope it did, maybe you can ask her about it later.

**At the time of writing this one, I really had no inspiration of plot. What will probably happen is I'll return to it later and make a better one, and get rid of this one. I am not pleased with it. Forgive me.**

**Homestuck © Hussie**


	52. Karkat Karkat?

**Back to this sixteen thing: I am probably going to give up on it after this one. Why? Because this is insanity.**

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU INSIST ON HATING THE SHIT OUT OF ME!"

"WHAT IS THERE NOT TO HATE? LOOK AT YOU!"

"LOOK AT ME? LOOK AT YOU! YOU LOOK LIKE ME!"

"BULLSHIT, I AM THE IMPROVED VERSION OF YOU, I KNOW MORE, I'M SMARTER AND-"

"-AND YOU'RE A COMPLETE BULGE BITER, YOU PIECE OF SHIT SELF!"

"YOU SOUND LIKE A MORON"

Present Karkat and Future Karkat should never have met and if it weren't for Gamzee, they wouldn't have. Just as the meteor passed into the unknown void, time folded over on itself and the two Karkats met. Instantly, as if they were two halves of a whole, or maybe simply because they were the same person, they greeted each other with hostility.

"LOOK, JUST TELL ME WHERE GAMZEE WENT."

"HE'S NOT IMPORTANT TO YOU NOW. WHAT IS IMPORTANT IS TO GET THE HELL OFF OF THIS ROCK."

They glared at each other.

"HE IS MY BEST FUCKING FRIEND; YOU TELL ME WHERE HE IS BECAUSE HE HAS THE BODY OF MY OTHER STUPID FRIEND AND MAYBE PLANS ON HAVING A RIDICULOUS CORPSE PARTY!"

More staring

"I DON' HAVE TIME FOR THIS-"

"APPARENTLY YOU DO, I'M HERE TOO, THEREFORE-"

"SERIOUSLY, SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET OUT OF MY WAY"

"WHATEVER, FUCK YOU, AND FUK YOUSTUPID PSYCHOTIC FRIEND."

Angrily, both stormed off in opposite directions as time reverted itself.

**I didn't know how else present and future Karkats were to meet and have conversations. I know it's not a lot, but what would you say to a future self who talks poorly of you all the time amongst your present friends… Ignore that question; I'm making no sense today.**

**I do not own Homestuck**


	53. Tavros Eridan

**I got this request today and I stared at it for a good 5 minutes before deciding to do it. I'll admit, this has got to be the craziest request I've gotten in a while and it is likely to be an awkward sort of plot. I love requests; they make me feel like I'm benefiting folks. Eventually I will have to get around to all of this pairings, but requests are fun.**

Maybe it was a hero he needed, someone who could shake him of his dampened down outlook on life.

"You don't need your legs to swwim."

Eridan held his hands tightly as they waded out to sea. The tide lifted the wheelchair as it rolled in and then set it back down gently as the tide rolled out.

"aRE YOU, uH, sURE?"

Eridan smiled at him and continued walking backwards. Soon the wheelchair wasn't touching the ground at all; Tavros wasn't even touching the chair. He squirmed nervously as the water flowed up to his chest.

"eRI, i DON'T KNOW ABOUT THIS"

"Shh, Tavv, you can trust me."

The wheelchair drifted away from beneath Tavros and floated in the water with Eridan's help.

"Hold on to me."

Eridan turned his back to Tavros and pulled his arms around his neck to keep him afloat. Tavros actually really enjoyed being in the water, it made him feel free again.

"Are you ready to go under wwater?"

Tavros hesitated, he couldn't hold his breath or breathe under water like Eridan could and yet, he wanted the experience of swimming in the ocean. It was cold, the water was calm and the waves were small laps against their faces.

"It wwon't be like this for long, wwe should go back to shore before the sea wwakes up."

"oK"

"But before wwe do, let's go under, just until you need to breathe. Are you ready noww?"

Tavros nodded

"Take a deep breath"

He inhaled and they began to dive. Beneath the surface was quiet but there was so much going on. The water was dark, but there were billions of small lights down deeper. Tavros couldn't hold his breath much longer, in fact, he couldn't at all. He pounded on Eridan's chest and began struggling against his shortness of breath. Eridan quickly swam up to the surface and back to shore.

"Wwell wwhat did you think?"

"tHAT WAS AMAZING, wAIT, wHERE DID MY,,, uH OH"

"It'll come back. Wwe just have to wwait."

Tavros didn't mind spending hours with Eridan on the beach. He had come to be very comfortable around him. This comes from a few things, one being Eridan's sudden realization of Tavros as a potential matesprit and Tavros couldn't resist.

"I think that's it ovver there. I'll get it for you."

Tavros smiled. Eridan was the happiest he had been in a while. Finally, he had someone who he could take care of and wouldn't deny him. He had waited for so long.

**Where, there it is, just for you. I hope it isn't dreadful. I have stated before that Eridan is a tough ship for me, so I want expecting much from myself on this one. Oh well, I did the best I could with what I had. Thank you again for the request and the review. As for everyone else, please, review. Thank you!**

**I do not own Homestuck.**


	54. Karkat Feferi

**I have been preoccupying myself with campaign creating (it's sort of a new thing for me and it's taking up gallons of time) and so I haven't been writing a lot lately. What I would like is for you all to review on this one, but in the review, give me a movie genre that I can write the next chapter in the style of. Does that make a lick of sense? I hope so. This may be my last chapter for a while otherwise, so if you can do this for me, it would get these out a lot faster.**

")(ave you ever s-EEn a fis)( before Karkat?"

"NO. I DON'T LIKE FISH."

Feferi gasped and covered her mouth. Karkat let his eyes slide to see her on the right of him.

"W)(at do you m-Ean you don't like fis)(?"

She made that pout face that made him fear what she was about to suggest.

"Do you want to sit in t)(e pile and talk about it?"

She glubbed and cocked her head to the side.

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU TROLLS AND YOUR PILES?"

"Cod Karkat! I just t)(oug)(t you mig)(t want to talk about your irrational f-Ear of fis)("

"I AM NOT A FUCKING FRAID OF FISH! JEGUS"

He honestly thought sometimes that she was just plain stupid. Like now. Stupid, stupid girl. He continued trolling Jade as Feferi tried coming up with ways to get him to talk about his fear.

"Do you at l-East like to -glub- swim?"

"NO"

"Are you just afraid of water in general?"

His eye was twitching ferociously at this point, but was trying to keep his cool. He didn't dislike nor like Feferi, but she was getting on his last nerve with her bothersome questions. He took a deep breath. This is what Rose says is supposed to calm humans down. Then he looked at her.

"NO. I AM NOT AFRAID OF WATER BUT I WONT GO IN THAT GOG DAMN MUSHY FUCK MESS. I DON'T LIKE FISH BECAUSE THEY LOOK LIKE SNAKES. I FUCKING DON'T LIKE SNAKES."

"But I t)(oug)(t your lusus was a crab"

"HE WAS"

"So w)(y don't you like swimming? Glub"

He pinched the bridge of his nose so hard, it could have broken if he were seriously pissed. He shook his head and gave up. He would have to shove fabric in his hear pockets if she continued to speak.

**This is a very early one I made and I wanted to get it out there. Might as well, someone requested it a while back. Sorry if it is super lame. Remember to review! :D**

**I do not own Homestuck**


	55. Sollux Gamzee

**This shall be written in the style of horror. Review for your choice of genre!**

You look around and don't see anything, it's not that it's dark; there is just literally nothing there. You stand up and feel around, though there is nothing where you are, as you ruin your arms along the wall, you feel that you are standing in your own hive. There is a couch, a lamp, and you trip over a rug. All of this, and yet you see only white. Then you remember: you're blind.

"Hell0?"

You hope that no one answers; you're new to the whole blindness thing still. You get up and continue walking along in the formerly familiar place when suddenly your foot crushes something and the noise it makes forces you to duck for cover.

'HhoooooOOOoonk'

Your heart is racing; the inside of your hive has never been so terrifying for you. Feeling that the danger has passed, you feel around for the horn. It takes a minute or two, but once you pick it up, you realize it is attached to something; a string maybe?

"Is s0me0ne there?"

Your lisp is gone too, as you go over this thought; a feeling of uncomfortable silence comes over you. It is _never _this quiet here. Normally there is the sound of buzzing. You look around again, trying to listen for the bees upstairs. You suddenly remember you have something in your hands and that something is attached to string. It feels too ominous, but your curiosity is overwhelming, you follow the string. As it falls loosely through your fingers you continue to follow it cautiously; walking slowly, feeling around. Very suddenly you run into a wall and you can't help but shout and curse loudly. You rub your face and feel around the wall you just ran into.

It appears to be a door, the closet next to the front door actually. You wonder why someone would want to lead you to a closet. You grasp the door knob and wait. A million thoughts are going through your mind and you silence them one you press your hear ducts to the door and listen hard.

There is breathing. It is very faint and could very well be your breathing, but you don't want to take the chance. There is a sound from upstairs resembling that of someone pushing over a bookcase and the books toppling all over the floor. Your hand tightens around the doorknob. _Maybe it's safer in here_…

You open the door and quickly walk in and close the door behind you. Now is your chance to find who's hiding in here. You feel around and your fingers trail over something soft and cold. You follow the shape that is huddled into a corner and discover what you think is a body. You force yourself to hold in a scream. You have never been more scared, even when you had the ability to see the dead or hear the dead or even witness friends killing other friends, this is the worst it's been.

There is someone coming down the stairs slowly. You fumble around and look for the door again, pulling on the knob to keep it shut. The sounds are getting louder as if the intruder is intentionally stomping around. There is silence and then another gut wrenching sound.

'Honk'

'Honk honk'

You are crying now, you wish you could see so you could run away or even defend yourself. You know who it is now, and you know he's gone off the deep end. Karkat warned everyone.

'Honk'

You abort the plan of holding the door shut and hide behind the body instead. It is a terrible feeling; you don't even know whose body this is. The door opens and there is a low, guttural laugh.

"Hiding behind a dead girl, huh? That mother fuckin' wrong, brother."

He sees you; you suck at hiding now that you're blind. You feel him grab you by the hair and pull hard, dragging you out of the closet. You are screaming because you are scared, because you are in pain, because there is nothing you can do to save yourself.

"I've been wondering when you'd wake up. We're having ourselves a corpse party and hey, you're fuckin' invited. Honk."

You squirm around and feel a serious pain in your chest, he kicks you hard and leaves his foot there.

"The only catch is, you gotta be dead."

He laughs and you don't know what to do, the frustration is hot and lingering in your bones. It's not long before he hits you over the head with something. As you begin to go unconscious he whispers to you.

"Don't worry brother, it hurts less when you're asleep."

You can't struggle anymore, you can't see, you can't think, you just sleep.

**Scary stuff man… **

**Homestuck is not mine.**


	56. Terezi Aradia

**It's been a long time, I know, I've just been so busy. It's that season; you know… school and sleep. Anyway, I've forgotten how to do this so please don't be cross with me. This one is an AU I guess.**

**I do not own Homestuck**

"We'll always be friends, won't we?"

A 12-year old Terezi leaned against her best friend of the same age. Aradia smiled and leaned against Terezi.

"Definitely!"

They were sitting in their club house that had been around since before they were born. It was an old tree house that had been refurbished and restored by Terezi's father in their back yard.

"I wonder if they will let us stay in here over night"

Aradia was always seeking adventure, and Terezi was very imaginative. Even a walk across the playground was as exciting as a trek through the thick jungles of South America. The look on Aradia's face when she goaded at staying the club house roused Terezi's imagination of an outdoor sleep over.

"I'll go ask, stay here, okay?"

"Okay, I'll stay here."

The giggled for a moment and Terezi ran inside. Meanwhile, Aradia flipped through a magazine and felt the sun on her face. She then looked up and continued typing at her computer. Every now and then, she will have a memory of her old friend. It had been several years since she had seen or even heard from Terezi. They continued on being best friends through high school. After graduating, they were accepted to separate schools in different states. They had talked for a while after, but drifted apart as the years passed.

The phone rang and Terezi jumped. She had been hard at work developing film in her personal darkroom. She lived alone and ran her own business as a photographer. The phone would have to wait. She tapped her foot impatiently as she finished rolling the film onto the spool. Once it was in the canister, she left the darkroom and entered into the piercing light in the rest of her house. She checked the missed call on her phone and didn't recognize it.

"Telemarketers"

She huffed and returned to the darkroom as the message began to play.

"Hey, Terezi. It's Aradia. I know it's been a while since we've spoken and I feel like maybe it's time we get back-"

Terezi ran through the house and answered the phone, panting.

"Aradia!"

She listened in silence

"Were you in the darkroom?"

Terezi laughed, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah. So how are you?"

"I'm pretty good. I was just thinking about us as kids. I miss you Terezi."

Aradia smiled, feeling warm and happy that she could talk to her friend as if little time had passed.

"I miss you too Aradia. Are you going to be in town anytime soon?"

Aradia looked around the corner of her office window at her boss' office.

"I could get some time off in a little bit- maybe in a month or even a couple of weeks."

"That would be great! My gosh, it's been so long."

Terezi was grinning from ear to ear at this point.

"I will be sure to give you a call when I find out. I've got to go for now."

"Alright. I'll talk to you soon then."

"Bye Ter."

"Bye Radi."

**I hope this is sufficient for everyone. This is my moirail ship (if that makes sense). I have a situation that is a lot like this- a friend that I used to know like a sister. I haven't spoken with her in… oh… 6 years. It's kind of sad, but one works past that fact. Anyway, this was dedicated to the memory of that friend, wherever she is.**


	57. Kanaya Sollux

**Hello my freaky darlings :) I understand it has been a while and thank you all for your patience. Life comes at you quick when you get to my age. What is the year now? 2012? Oh good, we're on track. I don't suppose there will be any spoilers in the chapters to come- they will be strictly canons (I do hope I am getting a hang of this terminology). Ideally I will get more done this week and the weeks to follow than I have in the previous months this year. I am going to be starting again slow, bear with me  
>Again, thank you for your patience, it means a lot to me.<strong>

Kanaya stood in front of Sollux, head cocked, arms crossed. She held a pencil and measuring tape.

"Hold Your Arms Out Please."

Sollux stretched his arms outward and she pulled the tape from wrist to wrist, holding it against him. He slyly leaned forward as she was pressed to him, and breathed lightly on her neck. She smiled and chills went up her spine. She stepped away from him and jotted down the measurement on a sketch pad. She looked at him sideways once more, this time unable to hold back her smile.

"You are beautiiful."

She was blushing bright green and stepped up to him again, pulling the tape around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder, nuzzling her neck with his nose. She laughed and squeezed him tighter.

"You Are Interrupting Me. I Need To Get These Measurements!"

She couldn't stop laughing. Kanaya had never felt this way before- so happy, so free, so safe and maybe it was that funny human thing called love.

"You can do iit later."

He was so flirtatious; it was just what she needed. She backed up just a little and gave him a small peck on the lips.  
>Not good enough. He pulled her back to him and softly kissed her passionately. She smiled, practically giddy, and that made him smile as well. She laughed again, mostly disbelief that she could feel so happy. She walked over to her table and wrote something down.<p>

"I Will Be Right Back."

She walked out of the room and left Sollux to sit down on the small modeling pedestal. He hadn't been so happy in a long time either. He leaned back and looked at the ceiling. No one could fill the void in his vascular cell pump that Aradia left, but hopefully he would forget about her in time. Kanaya was the best thing that had ever happened to him; if he said it enough to himself (at this rate, it wouldn't take long) then it would be true.

He closed his eyes for just a moment before feeling a soft tickling on his face. Kanaya had returned and was moving a long sheet of fabric over his forehead, trying hard to hold in a laugh. This had to be the perfect pairing, it had to be, she couldn't imagine feeling this way for anyone else. Both of them, so cool and calm, while behind doors happy and carefree. And neither of them saw it coming.

**Shooosh. They have noses for a moment, calm down. I hadn't considered this one before, but I think it would be cute. It's been some time and I've totally lost touch with how to do this, so pardon my extreme lack of getting into it and details. I'll get back into the swing of things eventually.**


	58. Eridan Dave

**Hello**

**I'm feeling a bit tragic today. Have you ever gone through one of those 'I'm having a weird-ass day so I'm going to write something outrageous' kind of things going on? Well maybe it's just me. I got a few requests just recently and I'm going to try to come up with ships for all of them. Hell or high water, as the saying goes…**

**Right. Well. Yes, good. Onward then.**

"I'm telling you, you're just too cool, man."

Dave stood over his spin table and was flipping through a crate of records. Eridan furrowed his brow and crossed his arms.

"quit glubbin' wwith me, Strider, that gets you no points"

Dave shrugged and dusted off an album before setting it down.

"If you say so bro."

He started playing the record and began scratching it, Eridan proceeded to flip his shit.

"wwhat are you doin? stop that!"

He rushed over to Dave and pounded his fist into the record, shattering it. Dave just stared at him. Eridan felt a looming sense of danger but held his ground.

"it sounded like a mutated feather beast!"

"You mean a bird?"

"sure"

More staring. Eventually Eridan felt his cheeks flush, but he didn't look away, he felt that if he did, Dave would win- it was suddenly a competition to him. However, Dave wasn't staring at him, just facing him; behind his glasses, he was admiring the layout of his room, applauding himself for having such damn good sense of interior design.

Eridan, without looking away from Dave, put his hand over the human's hand, it felt warm and he liked that. Dave grimaced and looked down at his commandeered hand.

"I'm not homosexual!"

Dave yelled, pulling his hand away. Eridan raised an eyebrow

"neither am i"

Before Dave could even question him, Eridan jumped over the table and grappled on to Dave before both of them plummeted backwards to the ground. Dave was trying to wrestle Eridan off, but the troll mistook it for foreplay. Eridan held Dave down; he was surprisingly much stronger than Dave thought. He eventually stopped moving, trying to feign death- it had worked on his brother… once.

Eridan panicked for a moment, thinking he had crushed the life from Dave. He listened for a while and heard no breathing. Suddenly, in a strange twist of events, Dave gasped for air, reached up to grab Eridan's face and pulled him down for a kiss. Not just a peck, but a long, slow kiss. Dave didn't let go of him, he held the back of Eridan's head with one hand and moved down his back with the other. Eridan was completely shocked; he never imagined that out of anyone Dave would consent to him. He was in ecstasy.

Eventually, Dave needed to breathe again and let go of Eridan. He was panting, he hadn't held his breath like that in a long time, probably ever. Eridan was very enamored with Dave at that time, he lay next to him and they spooned, it just felt so right. As Dave caught his breath, Eridan was nibbling lightly on the back of his neck and shoulders. Dave got chills.

"We are never telling anyone about this."

"Wwhatevver you say."

**Normally, I wouldn't even have thought of this one. But, I'm being outrageous today.**


	59. Gamzee Jane

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CONTENT HAS SPOILERS.**

**Round two for today. Taking requests like a crazy person! I feel like a radio dj up in this fanfic! Okay, let's not get too hasty. I'm not all that, but I am taking requests. All day. More or less. First come, first serve. Let's go with that. RIGHT!  
>Next up on my list is what I have recently seen as 'crock pot.' You'll have to forgive me, I never intended on using the new kidstrolls WHATSOEVER. These requests will be limited, and I mean very limited. Like there will only be like 3 more that I will accept of these ships after this. Example? No, if it's new from act 6, I will not do it with the exception of this and three others.**

It felt as though she were being followed the entire time. She had an active enough imagination, so it was easy for her to feel that way. But still, there was that feeling of… She couldn't put her finger on it.

"Hello?"

She called out and looked around. LOCAH was a quiet planet, dark and quiet. She should have felt alone, but couldn't shake the feeling of… She had to distract herself.

_I wonder where my house went._

She left footprints on the ground; that comforted her for some reason. Like she was the only one there, she was the only one alive; hers were the only footprints behind her. She sighed and carried on. Throughout her trials of finding her house, she had to do a lot of back and forth running and soon she was very in depth with solving puzzles.

And then she looked down.

A set of footprints that were not her own had been behind her the whole time. She stopped in her tracks and stood up straight, fearing whatever it was had been behind her, and hoping it wasn't. She balled up her fists, took a deep breath and spun around quick.

She was alone.

_Come on Jane! Get your head together! You've got to find dad._

She was relieved, for some reason, that no one was there with her. She continued through her quest and finally got her house out of a hole. It was a very odd sort of sight. She hurried up to her home resting on a balloon, knowing he wasn't there, but hoping to find her dad.

And then she saw him. A tall, strange looking… jester? She slowed her pace as she walked across a dangerously narrow bridge. He was looking at her with a lazy expression that made her feel nervous.

He stepped off of what looked to be her refrigerator and galumphed towards her. She felt worried as they came closer together, but oh so curious. When they finally reached each other, he held out his hand. She looked more closely at him. He had deep scars on his face and heavy eyes, but a smile that made her feel…

She took his hand. Maybe he hypnotized her with his smile, maybe it was his eyes, or maybe she just didn't want to be alone in the world anymore. They walked back to her house and he handed her a greenish potion. She looked up at him, he just continues smiling, maybe it's just how he looks, but that smile makes her feel oddly safe.

She drinks the potion.

A sensation of burning hot coals slides down her throat with the potion and she coughs. He laughs and pats her back.

"You weren't supposta drink the whole motherfuckin thing yo."

She feels the sudden urge to do sloppy makeouts with this complete stranger, and clearly he wouldn't object to it, he gave her the potion after all. She grabs him by the collar and pulls him in for a smooch. He is surprised by this, he didn't think it would work, not for that anyway.

The burning in her throat continues as he deepens the kiss. Her mind isn't controlling her body at this point. Her body is craving closeness to him, but her mind is screaming 'get away.' She feels the burning in her body, all over her limbs, her jaw, and the top of her head. Soon it's unbearable. She pulls away and staggers back.

"What have you….done?"

She coughs hard for minutes before dying.

"Motherfuckin honk."

**Sorry guys, wasn't feelin' it too much. I did try though, fret not, I can do better with other ships.**


	60. Vriska Equius

**So. You know those ships where you take one look at it, spit on the ground and shake your head at the mere thought of it? Right. Well that's what I thought of going into this one. Anyway, I figure there's gotta be someone out there who'd ship these two. I might as well make **_**someone**_**'s day.**

She took his hand in hers and made a small tug, gesturing for him to sit down with her.  
>He always had such a strong personality, it was only a matter of time before either of them realized it was just what Vriska needed.<p>

He sat down beside her and was trying to smile, but didn't know how to without looking awkward, so instead his mouth twitched and she laughed at him.

"Relax, tough guy. You are making yourself look uncomfortable."

He tried taking in her advice, but only managed to grimace. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"You make it look so easy."

She kissed him on the cheek and watched him. He _kinda _smiled and turned blue in the face. After a short time of talking about being comfortable, they began watching a terribly shitty Earth movie. Every time Vriska laughed, Equius got slightly more comfortable around her. Eventually he got to the point of putting his arm around her shoulders.

She felt safe, happy and safe- two things she never really felt, but it was a good combination. She entwined her fingers in his and he tried very hard not to sweat. However, sweating is something that occurs, much like a sneeze, whether you want it to or not.

Profuse perspiration preoccupied his thoughts. He became very nervous- this was his first time having her over to his hive, he didn't want to make a bad impression. He withdrew his arm and left the room. Vriska looked around, smirking, wondering why he had left, but knowing all along he would get weird on her.

"Hey! You're missing it!"

"Hrrrrk… I've seen it before, I'll be right back"

He shouted from the other room. He was trying to dry himself off and becoming more nervous about looking bad, so it made him sweat even more. Towel after towel, he finally became a little less than damp and felt safe enough to return to Vriska.

"Are you okay?"

He just looked at her and nodded. She got a look like 'suuuuuuuure you are' but continued to watch the movie.

At the end of the night, he walked her to the door.

"I'm so sorry things got… awkward."

He rubbed the back of his head anxiously, but she just held the sassy grin she always had. He started getting a little worried she wouldn't want to see him anymore.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Eq"

She ran a finger over his arm muscles and he got a chill. She gave him a quick peck and winked.

"I'll see you next week."

He swooned and rocked to the side.

"Okay."

She flashed one last smile before walking off. He watched her walk for a little while before retreating inside. He was feeling very strange, but very excited. He didn't think it would work, he had even readied himself for the disappointment.

"Now to tell Nepeta all about it."

He said to himself, feeling very overwhelmed with joy. He trotted off to the computer and waited for Nepeta to get online.

**Well. It's something. I probably could do oodles better, I just don't want to tamper with the rating. I told myself I wouldn't do any (or many) M rated chapters. I've said it before though, if you guys think I should do some funky M rated re-do's of chapters, let me know.**


	61. Nepeta Gamzee

**Am I back? Perhaps, this only means I'm severely slacking with school work. It's okay though, I really fucking hate college. It's supposed to be hot shit, you know? "**_**Go to college"**_** they said, "**_**it'll be fun"**_** they said. BAH!  
>Anyway…<br>I have high hopes for this one, hopefully I can make it right. I will be very pleased if this turns out how I'd like it to. If not… well I'll just type it, how 'bout that?**

Nepeta crawled through the hive stem in the rafters, talking her prey ever so closely. It was a lump under a hall rug, just moving along, she was very confused by it and decided to follow it. It stopped in its tracks for a moment a wiggled around. In that moment she leapt from the rafters and landed on it.

"Gah!"

She clung to it and began chewing on the lump ferociously.

"Motherfuck! What's going on?"

Realizing who it was, Nepeta let go and stood back.

"Gamzee? What are you doing under the rug?"

He came out from under the rug and fixed his shirt which was all twisted up from being mauled. He rubbed his eyes and looked down at her with sleepy eyes.

"I don't even fuckin' know."

She laughed at his smudged up face paint and put her and on his face. He slowly put his hand on top of hers.

"Let me fix your face paint."

He grinned and pulled her hand off his face, not letting go of her.

"Alright."

Nepeta felt a small fluttering in her chest, Gamzee made her excited, like being around him was always an adventure. For him it was like having a companion, and he liked it; someone to tag along with him through his crazy days.

Once they got to Gamzee's respiteblock, they sat in front of a mirror and she cleaned his face off.

"Oh Gams, I don't think I've ever seen you without your paint."

"It's more intentional than you'd think."

She smiled widely, baring her teeth, and began putting on the coat of white paint. He hadn't let go of her hand yet, he liked the feeling of it. He rubbed her hand on his face, getting the thick paint all over it.

"Hey!"

He couldn't stop, something about the feeling of someone else touching him made him feel good. It felt more than good, it felt great.

"You weirdo."

She smiled slightly, closing her eyes and trying not to laugh.

He stopped and looked at her. She slowly opened her eyes, noticing he had stopped the rubbing. He took her hat and ran off honking.

She shook her head and looked in the mirror. Laughing to herself, she started to put the face paint on herself. A few minutes later, Gamzee dropped down from the ceiling behind her and froze in his steps. She stood up and wrapped her arms around him.

"That's a nice hat you got there."

He licked her nose and she laughed hysterically

"That's some stylish fuckin' face paint you've got on"

She went to kiss him on the cheek, but her grabbed her face and kissed her deeply.

"Now get that shit off your face, I want to look at you."

**Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.**

**Perhaps. I think this is a cute pair. I'd ship it. Hell, I just did! Look forward to see more updates soon :)**


	62. Rose Eridan

**Good news everyone!  
>I have a tumblr now. I will be putting everything from here on there over time. I made it so that it would be easier for people to share their art, lord willing, people will make art for this or other fictions I've made. I'd cry steel pumpkins filled with fireworks and hard candy. Let's pretend that makes sense :)<br>So if you have a tumblr, come follow me please  
>mecha-hero[dot]tumblr[dot]com<strong>

**A side note about this chapter.  
>I don't even…<br>That is all.**

****"Hey you. Rose, come here a sec."

Rose looked up from her computer to see Eridan. She sighed and continued typing.

"Hey! I said come here!"

Some of the customers at the café stared for a moment. Rose felt a headache starting. She closed her laptop and carried it over to Eridan's table and sat down.

"What."

Eridan smiled and stirred his tea. Rose tapped her fingers irritably.

"What do you want?"

Eridan chuckled.

"I just didn't want you to be all by yourself. A little appreciation couldn't hurt."

Rose rubbed her face and groaned.

"What do you really want?"

Eridan sipped his drink and watched Rose closely through narrowed eyes.

"Why don't you come have lunch with me?"

"No thanks. Already ate."

"Come on Rose, I don't bite."

Rose raised a brow at him

"I mean, unless you're in to that kind of thing."

"No, Eridan, I will not go to lunch with you. Mostly because you creep me out, but also because I am full, so no thanks."

"You're testin' my patience here. How 'bout you come home with me. We can watch a cool movie."

"Eridan, I said no!"

Suddenly Eridan punched Rose in the face hard, hard enough to incapacitate her to the point of unconsciousness. People began murmuring throughout the café. Eridan set down money on the table and stood up. He swung Rose over his shoulder and brought her laptop with him as he left.

"Sir! Stop right there!"

The manager was shouting at Eridan, but he continued out the door

"I'm calling the police!"

"Go ahead."

Rose's vision came back to her slowly.

"Wha…. Ow."

Her faced was badly bruised.

"Sorry for that, I had to be forceful."

"Eridan? What's going on?"

"We're at my house"

"What the literal FUCK am I doing in your house?"

"Shhh."

"I want to go home. Can I do that? Or are you gonna hit me again?"

Eridan was drawing something, but Rose couldn't imagine what, it was so dark in the room. She rolled over and realized why Eridan wanted her there. She would be more disturbed and pissed off if she didn't expect it from him.

"Where are my clothes?"

Eridan laughed heartily.

"Forget it, I'll walk."

"No wait, I'm almost done!"

Rose stood up and began looking for her clothes. She was surrounded by fruit and cushions.

"You let me finish last time"

Rose ignored him and continued her search. Eridan sighed and put down his sketch pad. He stood up and hugged Rose from behind.

"Please lay down."

"You hit me in the face!"

"I know and I'm sorry."

"We were in public…"

Eridan kissed Rose on the shoulder.

"Help me find my clothes. I don't want to talk about this right now."

"But Rose…"

"No! Eridan, we split up months ago. Give me my clothes so I can get out of here."

Eridan's lip quivered and he left to get Rose's clothes. As they Rose got in the taxi, Eridan leaned in through the window to give her a kiss but she moved to the other side.

"Get a new girlfriend!"

The car sped off quickly, and Eridan felt a great sadness from within.

**Oh gog…what is this…  
>3  **

**I think I did that right… **

**Honestly I wasn't sure how I wanted this to go. I hope anyone likes this.**


	63. Dave Terezi

**Now I've put this one off for a long while, I'll admit that. I have had to think about it, and I think I am ready to do this. HOWEVER I am shifty on the quadrant. Hmm… I guess I'll let it play out.**

**A warning: This one is M-rated. Very M. Please don't read if you're not mature enough. The last thing I want is to get flagged through the roof.  
>MH: kay so for the sake of making everything not awkward, these characters are now 20- go!<strong>

Terezi woke up slowly in a vaguely familiar-smelling place. It wasn't her hive, that was for sure, and it wasn't the asteroid they had been on for so many years. She was on some sort of cushion, it was very comfortable and it smelled good. She buried her face into it, wanting to get more of the scent.

"Oh good, you're up."

Her head snaps up, looking around, sniffing lightly.

"Dave?"

He laughs and sits down on the cushion.

"What is this thing? It's fantastic!"

She rolls in place, getting caught up in cloth.

"It's a bed, pretty fancy huh?"

She giggles and stops rolling, face down in the bed. He puts his hand on her back and brings it up through her hair. She frowns into the pillow, not quite sure how to react to his touch. She shakes the frown off and puts on a smile as she rolls onto her side. Dave looks at her without his glasses. He has nothing to hide around her, he's more comfortable around her than anyone else.

"Is it early?"

"No, well yeah. But it's not like so early it's dark or anything. There's sun out."

It's hard for him to concentrate enough to make a conversation, he's too into looking at her. Her legs were tangled in sheets, she had terrible bed head, and she was wearing only a shirt. He bit his lip.

"Mind if I join you?"

'_Smooth'_ he thought.

She scooted back and patted the bed next to her.

'_Oh gog… don't fuck this up Dave. Don't you fuckin' do it!'_

He kicked his shoes off and slid on to the bed. She began sniffing him around his face, inching closer to him so she wouldn't have to stretch her neck. He rolled over onto his side to face her. He hardly noticed that in all the excitement he tore a hole in his lip. Quickly, he put his lip in his mouth to get rid of the evidence.

"Are we going to do something today?"

Terezi had gotten closer; she put her hands on his chest to find out where he was exactly. Dave's heart rate went up, he was planning on showing her his skills with the tables, but he was too far preoccupied now.

"No, I don't think so."

"Oh good, then I'm gonna go back to sleep, this bed is comfy."

He rolled onto his back and sighed. _'it's either now or never man.'_

She put her leg over his and her head on his chest. He grabbed her by the hips and brought her on top of him. A chill went up both of their spines.

"Oh really?"

She said, he was biting his lip again.

"mhm."

She rocked on his hips and felt him get hard. He had wanted this for so long, he waited years while on that space rock. Now he had her where he wanted her. She rolled down his pants slowly, the anticipation was killing him. She leaned forward hand lightly kissed him, slowly rocking side to side, she kissed him so lightly it made the waiting worse.

"Hnnng… Ter-"

"No need to be so impatient."

He didn't want to hear it, he grabbed her face and hissed her hard, filling her mouth with his tongue, she got wet, and could hardly drag on the charade much longer. She moaned quietly and pulled back. She forced his pants off and held herself over him, barely grazing his skin.

"Don't… gah… Terezi"

He was pleading, it made her feel powerful. Her fingers glided over his chest, hips, legs- he moaned softly. Then she was still, she needed to breathe, she had never done this before. He, on the other hand, was holding his breath, he couldn't take it anymore. Suddenly she pushed herself down onto him and they both gasped. It took a moment for them to gather themselves, Terezi felt a sharp pain, but Dave wanted more. Slowly, he began rocking into her, gasping with each thrust, Terezi was moving against him, it felt amazing.

Soon it got faster and harder, they were crashing against each other, panting and moaning in ecstasy. Terezi leaned backwards and felt a whole new pleasure.

"Dave, come on, harder!"

Dave sat up and rammed into her faster, reaching a new depth. She was nearly screaming, but it wasn't enough for him. He pulled out and got over her for a better angle. He pushed up her shirt and smothered himself in her breasts. He entered her again, pounding away, biting her chest. She moaned and pulled his hair. This was it, he sped up, feeling the release coming soon. He gave a loud moan and pumped into her several more times before releasing himself into her. She sighed and her whole body quivered. He gasped as he pulled out of her and laid back again.

He closed his eyes, breathing hard. She climbed up next to him, also breathing hard. They were quiet for a couple minutes, catching their breath.

"I think I'm ready for that nap now."

Dave laughed absent-mindedly and soon they were both asleep.

**Ohgogohgog… This.**

**I don't know… **

**I mean, I had said I wasn't going to do these M-rated ones… **

**But I couldn't help it. The requests were… oh boy..**

**But you know what? Dgaf. This oughta make some folks happy.**


	64. Sollux Rose

**Almost there guys… We are half way out of the woods. 66 to go, but I'm probably going to throw in some post-scratch action somewhere. It is my birthday soon, so I'm gonna abruptly stop updating for a short period of time. I PROMISE it won't be more more than a week this time.**

**This may or may not be enough to hold you over until my return. There may be a follow up chapter afterwards. Depending on if I get distracted or not. Right then, about this update. **

**Who even ships this?  
>Might as well get it out of the way…<strong>

Rose sat on a stool on the balcony, looking out at the dim lights of Derse. It was a quiet night, the streets below were mostly empty and there was a slight breeze. She wasn't alone in her house, somewhere in the room behind her, a stranger was lurking. He brushed by a harp and the strings hummed into the silence. Rose turned quickly enough to see a shadow stir in the corner. She stood up, arming herself with her needles.

"If you show yourself now, I'll give you the option of a swift death."

There had been a serious outbreak of deaths lately, Rose knew better than to go anywhere unprotected, even her own home. A tall hooded figure stepped out of the darkness and made his way towards Rose.

"I've come to warn you"

She didn't lower her weapons

"Stay there. Show me your face"

He removed his hood revealing a pale grey face and horns. She stepped back and looked him over.

"You bastard! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Rose tucked away her needles and gave the troll a tight hug. Sollux wrapped an arm around her and rested his chin on her head. Sollux had been her best friend on Derse for as long as she could remember. She stepped away and smiled at him.

"You should have told be you'd be coming, I wouldn't have treated you like an enemy."

He nodded and sat on the bench that was beside him.

"I'm glad you're tho prepared when it comthe to intruderth. Unfortunately, I did come to warn you. I know there hath been lot'th of murderth but it would appear it'th in a pattern."

Rose sat next to him and began strumming on the harp.

"What is it that you are suggesting?"

"I think I should thtay here with you."

She dropped her hands and watched him. There was a small fluttering from within her, she wanted him to stay, she had wanted him to stay with her for a long time now.

"Thank you, Sollux, but I am not so sure that would do either of us much good. Whoever is doing this may get luck by having two targets in one location- maybe it's best if you go."

She didn't mean it, it tugged at her heart to even say it, but it was for the greater good. He began playing the harp in her stead. He didn't know how to play, but she wasn't listening, she was too deep in thought. He was looking at her, her eyes glazed over, fixed on the floor. He smiled and set his hand on hers.

"You don't have to be tho pushy."

She looked up at him again, seeing him smile put a smile on her face. She didn't hear what he said, she only felt his skin. She blushed, but she was sure he couldn't see it. He didn't. It wouldn't matter. She reached up with her other arm and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him down to her level. She pressed her lips softly against his. It was a short, sweet kiss, but he didn't want it to end.

He got chills at her touch, he felt such bliss in her embrace.

"Rothe, I-"

"Please. Stay. I need to know you're alright in this time of death."

He rubbed his cheek against hers, not wanting to leave her presence so soon. He would stay, even if she had asked him not to, even if she had told him to leave. He gave her another kiss, not letting her away this time. She wasn't overwhelmed, she had hoped for this, but she did have to breathe. She bit his lip and escaped his hold on her.

"Thorry."

She only smiled before leaving to the window seat once more. He stood beside her, watching over the dark city together.

**/head desk/**

**I can't even…  
>Well it's done now.<strong>


	65. Tavros Terezi

**I got a request today. I feel terrible about it, but it brings up a point I hadn't considered.  
>I'm very sorry, but no, I will not ship any gender bending. I have nothing against it; it is just something I cannot do. To me, it is the equivalent of throwing an OC in the mix- which I am very strongly opposed to on this wall. I feel bad for just not even doing it, but if I give into one request, the floodgates are unrelenting. Sorry again, but I have to decline this request.<strong>

**Moving on**

They were running somewhere fast, sounds of monsters chasing after them were getting louder. Tavros looked beside him and saw Terezi running along with him. Time slowed, suddenly, and all he could hear was his hastened breath and his pulse in his ears. Terezi looked over to him, grabbed his collar and yanked him her way as they changed directions. Time sped to normal again, they were finally running somewhere vacant of trees.

"PUP4! W3 H4V3 TO G3T OUT OF H3R3!"

"nO KIDDING!"

Tavros searched the sky, listening, calling out to any creature large enough to aid them. The ground shook and a screech was heard from the sky behind them. The ground rumbled again, making Terezi stumble and nearly topple over. Tavros grabbed her arm and held her up, they continued running.

"WH4T 1S TH4T?"

"iT MIGHT BE A DRAGON"

"YOU C4N COMMUN1C4T3 W1TH DR4GONS?"

Another screech pierced the air as a large bronze dragon flew into sight. It was flying low and close to them.

"yOU B3TT3R HURRY UP REDGLARE"

"YOU B3TT3R HURRY! 1'M NOT L34V1NG YOU H3R3"

She was a faster runner than him, she could easily have gotten to safety, but at this point, he knew she wouldn't leave him. He smiled at her confirming that. The dragon flew low enough to begin running, it was getting impatient. The two trolls ran closer to the large beast, the monsters behind them were visible now, they were gaining on them, screaming and growling.

"gET UP THERE"

They were both getting tired after running for so long. Terezi made a leap of faith and landed on the side of the dragon, grabbing its scales and pulling her up to its back. She held out her hand

"JUMP!"

Tavros was panting, the distance between him and the enemies behind was shrinking.

"JUMP NOW,PUP4!"

He reached out his hand just beyond Terezi's reach. With one last serge of endurance, he forced himself to run faster and jump. Just then, the dragon takes off as Tavros grabs Terezi's hand. She pulls him onto the back and the creatures below shrink away as they elevate into the sky.

"WOOHOO! W3 D1D 1T!"

"yEAH WE DID!"

The dragon continued climbing upward into the sky until it leveled out in between the clouds.

"WH3R3 1S 1T GO1NG?"

"i TOLD IT TO GO SOMEWHERE SAFE"

They were flying for a while before they ended up in cool, rainy mountains. The dragon roosted in a cave and the two friends climbed off the beast.

"R1GHT TO TH3 DR4GON'S L4Y3R! YOU 4R3 JUST TOO 4W3SOM3"

He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. He wanted to say something witty and cool, but he couldn't think of anything, he was already out of his comfort zone by faking confidence. He watched her look around and tried to figure out why she was so cool.

"hEY, HOW ARE YOU SO COOL?"

She looked over at him and laughed, they usually never FLARP together and never really spend much time hanging out. He wasn't often exposed to her coolness

"TH4T'S JUST HOW 1T 1S"

He nodded and pets the dragon.

"aLRIGHT, LET'S GET A MOVE ON"

And with that, they began exploring the dragon's layer, uncovering tons of loot.

**To be clear, Terezi still has her sight, Tavros still has his biological legs, and they are in fact FLARPing.  
>I ship these two pale. Always.<strong>


	66. Eridan Equius

**I am back now. The birthday was good; decided not to over celebrate (against popular demand from friends) so I am back early. Also, Mother's day… It would be so much more cost effective if I didn't have so many mothers!  
>Okay so this ship. I want to ship them with SOME KIND OF QUADRANT so bad… Alas I am having a very hard time figuring out which to do. Bear with me guys, I have to ponder the hell out of this…<strong>

**How about an AU, since that never seems to go over well.  
>nods/  
>yes, let's do that.<strong>

Equius was never much of a popular guy, sure he made it to the head of his family's name, he married several times yet never had children, and managed to stay reasonably wealthy. To himself, he was an average guy just waiting to make it onto the popular scene, to be noticed by people who mattered.

Eridan was born in the spotlight. He was gifted with music, social glamour and had a talent for giving speeches and having people follow him. He had never married, but women loved him (and also loved to leave him, a burden of jealousy), men loved him, and his co-workers always wanted some face time with him. He was all anyone could hope to be, however on the inside, he wanted a real friend, not just a crowd of people who thought that by befriending him, they would have the same sociability.

Equius was in his thirties and worked at a college, the very same college that Eridan attended. One day, Equius showed up to work early and sat in the student hall, drinking coffee and watching people pass by. At the time, Eridan was 28, he too had come to the student hall after his music class and sat near Equius, unintentionally, and began strumming on his guitar.

It was a pleasant sound; Equius smiled into his coffee mug and listened contently. Eridan began singing quietly, more like humming to himself. Equius was tapping his fingers to the music and looked over to the younger man to watch him play. Eridan, feeling eyes on him stopped playing and looked into the distance.

"You don't have to stop, you play quite well."

Equius said, averting his eyes so not to make him feel under pressure.

"Thanks."

Equius looked up at the clock; he still had another half hour before his class began, Eridan starting picking at the strings slowly.

"What is your name?"

"Eridan."

Equius didn't recognize him from as a student of his, he nodded and continued listening.

"Do you play?"

Eridan looked over at the older man over his glasses. Equius turned to his side to face Eridan, setting his cup beside him and looking at the guitar.

"I couldn't, I'm not gentle enough to handle an instrument."

Eridan smirked and chuckled. They sat in silence for a while before Equius checked the time again. He picked up his shoulder bag and cup.

"I have to be getting to class."

"Which class do you have?"

Eridan wondered if they had a class together and he hadn't noticed.

"I teach economics."

"Oh, I see."

Eridan stood up to meet Equius' handshake.

"It has been good sitting with you, Eridan."

He looked him in the eyes and saw a certain charm that the young man obtained. He then realized that the handshake had gone on far longer than he intended it to.

"You too."

Eridan said, feeling a tingling sensation in his gut. He dropped his hand to his side and watched Equius leave. He rubbed his fingers over his thumb, memorizing his touch, the firmness in his handshake, the smell of his cologne. He sat down and stared at the door for a while before letting the feeling fully sink in. For once, he was having feelings for someone else rather than it being the other way around. He was very taken aback.

As Equius taught class, he couldn't help but scan the class for Eridan, even though he knew he wasn't one of his students.

"Mr. Zahak?"

He found himself gazing at the back corner of the room, and shook himself into focus. He knew he had to find Eridan, he couldn't be much younger and he wasn't a student of his, there could be no harm in at least being friends with him. Class passed by quickly, but Equius wouldn't find Eridan, he would look and give up and look and give up again for over two months, but it seemed he was nowhere to be found.

One day, in early April, Eridan walked into the class room Equius taught at before class started. He sat down behind the desk in the front of the room and waited. Shortly after he sat down, Equius walked in. seemingly flustered, and locked eyes with Eridan.

"You're not an easy man to find, Mr. Zahak."

Equius felt heat in his face, but took a breath rather than letting it turn into a blush.

"Please, Eridan, call me Equius."

Eridan stood up and walked toward Equius, letting his hand brush over the desks he passed. Equius cleared his throat, trying to gather himself. He had never felt the way he was feeling for another man. It wasn't what he knew himself to be into, but he couldn't stop his emotions.

"You are not easy to find either."

Eridan smiled, he felt a little flattered that he had been the object of someone's searching, though it was not the first time. When he finally reached Equius, he let his hand graze the professor's hand. Equius flinched, but let his hand tighten around Eridan's. They looked at each other in the quiet room, not moving from their spots but knowing they would have to. Before anyone came into the class, they separated, expressionless.

Eridan waited in the back of the room as Equius ranted about foreign trade and his students were active in agreeing and disagreeing with him. Eridan watched, getting the sense of stability from this man, feeling he could finally settle down and relax with a real friend. Every now and then, Equius would glance at Eridan and sigh.

**Aww. I almost love this :)**


	67. Aradia Feferi

**I finally made a visual shipping wall for the remainder of the chapters I need. It is pretty much ridiculous for the most part. I almost wish I hadn't done it because now I see that a lot of the ones I have to do still are pale ._. **

**I just don't want it to get boring, but now the cat is out of the bag. Hopefully I can keep it interesting. I might even change my mind on a lot of them. Who knows… Oh yeah, good luck on finals to those who are procrastinating- like myself- and may you all succeed in something other than internet. **

**This is a ship I have been avoiding because I don't know what to do with it. Oh well. It reflects the day I'm having today.  
>Have another AU because I'm not even dealing with story consistencies today :D<strong>

Aradia sat at home, sick, sniffling, and hardly awake. Her parents had left for work and she was too sick to go to school. There was a knock at the door, Aradia scrunched her eyes shut, believing that if she was asleep they would go away. They didn't go away, there was another rally of knocks and another before Aradia finally answered the door. A tall man stood before her and extended his hand out to her, holding a letter. He was smiling down at her with a grin that made her feel uncomfortable. She took the letter from him; he tipped his cap and walked off quickly to the other side of the street. She shut the door and locked it, letting out a deep sigh. Letter in hand, she went back to her room and lay down.

She looked over the letter closely, it was dark pink and addressed to her. She went over it in her head, she was only 13, and no one she knew would write her a letter that she knew of… She looked at the return address- it was from the High Duchess of the Crown. Her chest sank as she tore into the envelope and pulled the letter out.

_ ,_

_Your presence has been requested before the High Duchess Feferi. Immediate action is required at risk of treason. You have exactly three days from today to respond to this invitation._

She read the letter over and over again. Each time she read it she wondered what the duchess could possibly want with her. She didn't want to keep royalty waiting, she didn't want to wait for her parents to get back, but she didn't want to get the duchess sick either. She looked out her window, there was thick fog all the way down the street, but she could see the tips of the towers of the castle a few miles away.

Dressing warmly, she wrote a note to her parents telling them where she would be. After setting it on the counter in the kitchen, she left the house. It took a little over an hour to get to the castle. She showed her invitation to the guards who led her into the throne room. Walking slowly up to the throne, she bowed her head and kneeled.

"Your Highness?"

The duchess was young, to Aradia's surprise, about her age she would guess. She stood up and stepped in front of Aradia.

"You can stand."

Aradia rose and looked at the royal girl, she was slightly taller than her, and very pretty.

"Your name is Aradia, right?"

"Yes ma'am."

Feferi frowned

"I can hardly hear you with that scarf on your face like that, take it off."

Aradia lowered the scarf,

"I'm sick, I didn't want to get you sick too."

The young duchess laughed and patted Aradia on the back.

"That's alright. Here, let me show you why I called you to my court."

Feferi led Aradia into a room behind the throne. It was a large bedroom, possibly larger than Aradia's entire house. The walls were covered in bright colors, large toys were all over the floor, a big tank held hundreds of small fish and a big sleeping dog lay on a couch in the corner of the room.

"I have many servants and many maids, but I have no one to play with. It is a terrible shame to have so many toys and yet no one to play with them with me. It gets very lonely. Surely you understand."

Aradia nodded, still in awe by the size of the room she was in.

"Aradia, I am requesting that you be my playmate. You would be given access to any room in the castle except for my dear uncle's. He has to have his privacy as the king, you know."

"Of course I could be your playmate!"

Feferi laughed and gave Aradia a hug. Aradia was taken aback- she never would have expected anything like this to ever happen.

"I have rules I'd like you to follow. First, please call me Feferi or Miss Peixes. Your Highness is such a self-important term. Also, please do not get your parents involved. Do not get on the bad side of my uncle and do not consider us to be friends; you are merely my playmate and have no rights to my personal life."

Aradia struggled with that word, she thought being a playmate would entitle being friends with the person. Still, she agreed. Months and months went by; they would spend increased amounts of time together. They got into trouble together, played jokes on the maids, told each other about either economics of the land or the weather, whatever caught their interest. Months turned into a year, one year turned into six.

A month after Feferi's 19th birthday, the king died. They never spent time together, Feferi had seen so little of her uncle, he was hardly a caretaker or even a relative. She did not mourn his death for long, however she didn't want to govern over a country. Finally, she opened up to Aradia.

"Aradia, we have been playmates for so long, and now, on this eve of the king's death, I'm afraid I no longer have any time to play."

There was silence, Aradia had become much attached to Feferi, they were more like friends than playmates in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Aradia, but I don't need you anymore."

Aradia sat down, winded, the life seemingly getting forced from her.

"But Feferi, we are much more than playmates, I believe."

Feferi didn't feel sorry for her decision, her first decision at princess. She left the room, sending in a guard to escort her from the castle. Aradia walked home, she was hurt, sad, angry and tired. She just wanted to sleep.

Feferi needed to marry to take her right as Queen, until then she remained a princess. For the first couple months she ruled quietly, signing important forms, keeping monarchy stable, watching over the economy, appearing at court hearings for sentencing, the usual royal business. She maintained good attitude until Aradia's birthday rolled around early the next year. Feferi watched the town from her window watching the ant-sized people going on with their daily business. She looked for Aradia though she didn't expect to recognize her from that distance. She felt a faltering in her mood, one of guilt.

Aradia wasn't big on celebrating birthdays, 20 wasn't anything to be either proud or ashamed of, but she just let it happen. She was hanging her clothes up in her closet and heard a quiet tapping at the door. She finished hanging up her clothes before attending to the door. She was surprised to see the princess herself at the entrance to her home. Aradia begrudgingly bowed her head and moved to the side to let Feferi in.

Feferi had never been to Aradia's house before, it was small but well decorated, she took it all in before sitting down at the table.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, princess?"

Feferi shot Aradia a sad look, knowing full well that she had hurt her beyond her intention.

"I wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

"Thank you."

"And also I wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to offend you so deeply before. I didn't realize what y ou meant to me… what I meant to you."

Aradia watched Feferi, she looked broken up just standing in front of her.

"Feferi, I know you were going through a hard time."

Aradia rested her hand on Feferi's shoulder.

"And I forgive you. Friends?"

Feferi smiled and embraced Aradia with a tight hug.

"Friends."

[and they all lived happily ever after]

**I totally hate this.**

**I don't even know.**

**I hope SOMEONE likes this.**


	68. Karkat Jade Vriska

**I found the most amazing, nifty, super cool thing ever today. It is a scenario generator (I am having a lack of creativity for some reason) and I'm totally in love with it. So, that being said, more AU's are on the way. **

**This one is a western :'D**

**It also involves mostly everyone, but there are three main characters.**

She was a killer, it was in her blood. She created justice, she brought in the bad guys, she was her own judge and jury, but for some, she was on the wrong side of the justice system. Vriska Serket rode a dark horse through the wastelands, she was on the hunt for blood and a kill was not too far from her location. Some didn't believe her ability to bring in a bounty, but she was feared by most. Her newest bounty was a nomad she'd been trying to track down for weeks. Usually it doesn't take that long. She set up camp on a cliff overlooking a town just before sunset. She watched the town's hustle and bustle before getting some sleep.

Karkat sat at the bar in a little saloon. He drank his beverage by the gulp, looking over his shoulder ever now and then. He knew he was being hunted.

"Something troublin' ya?"

A man behind the bar was watching him as he set a glass on the shelf. He was dark-haired and had a silver streak down the middle.

"No. I'm fine, get me another drink, will you?"

The barkeep grumbled and took his glass. Karkat looked out over the saloon doors. The moon hung over the mountain ridge, it felt like an eye on him, alerting his predator of his location. Two women walked into the saloon, laughing loudly, and walked towards the bar. Both were dressed up, one in red, the other in purple. The taller one had long flowing hair and the other had short choppy hair, she decided to sit next to Karkat.

"Hey Eridan, how about you help us get liquored up?"

The barman set Karkat's drink in front of him and smiled widely and the tall woman.

"Ah Fef, good to see ya! You and Ter get cozy, I'll have both a' ya a drink in no time."

She cackled and stroked his chin before sitting on the other side of her friend.

"You smell new, stranger. What's your name?"

Karkat was nearly offended by the question until he looked at her, her eyes were bloodshot and a murky blue.

"Are you blind?"

He asked, shrugging off the insensitivity.

"As a bat!"

Her and her friend laughed loudly again. She wrapped her arm around his as he drank.

"My name is Karkat. I'm just passing through."

The purple-dressed girl called 'Fef' leaned forward to get a better look at him.

"No one passes through here unless they're being chased or they are looking for a claim so which is it?"

Eridan set down drinks in front of the ladies and propped himself up on the counter, taking a quick drink of something else, leaning in. He wanted to hear the story as well.

"It's a long story."

"We close at 3 in the mornin' fella. We have time for your story."

Fef stood up and sat on the other side of Karkat to get in position to hear the tale. Karkat sighed and finished of his drink, gesturing to Eridan that he needed more alcohol.

"It started a few months ago, back at my home town. The mayor had died and a new guy had been elected in. I am sure he wasn't fairly elected; he had a few goons doing dirty work for him, pulling strings with important people. Well that was the first part of his plan, to get into office. The next part was to build train tracks through the city. Well that would have been just fine with most, the only thing was, he needed to build them running through lots of folks' land."

The doors rattled and his hand went for his gun. The ladies yelped, but calmed down when his hand was back on the counter.

"I thought ya were a little paranoid."

Eridan kept the drinks coming and Karkat continued.

"When no one wanted tracks running through their land, they began taking it up with the mayor. Mysteriously enough, people who owned the land were turning up dead or signing the land over to the mayor."

"That does seem very suspicious. Was it the mayor who was killing off everyone?"

"Obviously, Terezi. Who else needed them dead?"

Fef quieted Terezi and let Karkat continue.

"I suspect that it was the mayor, or those bandits he had by his side. Either way, just recently all of the families surrendered their land one way or the other. Except mine. I earned my land just like everyone else, I refuse to give it up just because some demented mayor wants to lay tracks through it. So I ran."

The three listeners murmured in agreement with his troubles.

"When are you headin' out?"

"Tomorrow morning, before dawn. Is there a place I can stay here?"

Karkat asked Eridan, but someone spoke up in the corner of the saloon.

"You can stay with me."

Everyone jumped slightly, they didn't realize anyone was listening. A tall, thin woman dressed in men's attire walked towards the group.

"I'm sorry, miss, but after this I won't have the coin to pay you for-"

"You don't need no coin. With the people coming after you, you're gonna need protection. I'll be waiting outside."

She left the saloon, Karkat noticed she had two pistols.

"What's her deal?"

Karkat asked, Eridan took his eyes off the door and back to Karkat.

"That's Jade Harley, the fastest gun in the west. Word is, she houses refugees from hitmen like the ones you've got after ya. She's also got quite the arsenal of weapons. If I were ya, I'd go with her."

Karkat nodded and shoveled out the fee for all of his drinks and left for the door.

"Good luck, Kar."

Karkat nodded and left.

**End part one  
>I feel like I have to split it into parts.<br>There will be at least two. Maybe three. But not four.**


	69. Karkat Jade Vriska part 2

**Part two.**

Karkat stumbled around in the dark for a moment before catching sight of Jade. She was very pretty, even more so than the dolled up saloon ladies. He pulled on his collar and straightened himself up as much as he could. He had been drinking quite a lot.

"Saddle up, we've got to make ground before the sun rises."

Karkat slumped onto his horse and looked around in a drunken paranoia. His vision was sloppy, and Jade could tell he was in no shape to direct a horse. She tied a lead connecting their horses and they took off into the night.

Meanwhile, on a cliff up high, Vriska slept, unaware of Karkat's change of position. He got away safely. The sound of galloping and the warm windless night lulled him to sleep.

The bright sun cut into his eyes and he awoke with a start. Karkat looked around, he was in a house he had never seen, he couldn't remember the events of the night before right away, he was in a panic. He heard the sound of boot heels coming toward the room he was in, he pressed himself against the wall, wanting to disappear. Then he saw a beautiful woman, it all came back to him, she was his rescuer.

"You're awake, good, you need to help out around here if I'm gonna keep you hidden."

Karkat rubbed the back of his head and smiled at her.

"Don't you have ranch hands or hired help?"

She walked closer to him, opened the curtains and tipped a pail of water on his head. He sprung out of bed and began shouting at her.

"Now that you're up, might as well get some work done."

She smiled at him and left, he continued to shout at her. As the day got into full swing, Karkat eventually decided to help out, which he did by mostly standing around and watching his back. Jade walked towards him, he spotted her in the distance. He had never been so smitten with a woman before, crazy thoughts were going through his mind like marriage, children, grandchildren…

He snapped out of it and continued shoveling manure.

"Karkat, come on inside. Something is going on a few miles out."

His eyes grew wide and he dropped the shovel. He was frozen for the most part.

"Karkat, run!"

He began to run towards the house, his mind was clouded by the sight of so many dead neighbors by the murderous mayor and his bandits. Jade was running ahead of him, she opened the door as he ran in behind her, she locked and bolted it.

"Is it them? How many are there?"

Jade picked up a rife and put a telescope up to her eyes.

"I see only one rider, but there were more before, chasing after him."

Karkat was chewing on his hat at this point

"Are you sure it's a man?"

Karkat asked. Jade looked at him curiously and then back though the telescope. She saw that it was a man and he was riding their way quick.

"I'm sure!"

She cracked the window open and knelt down to get her target in sight, mounting her telescope on top of the rifle. Karkat got on the other side of her and checked that his pistol was loaded. She was quiet, focusing heavily on her shot.

"Wait!"

She dropped her arm and set down the gun. She ran outside to meet the horseman as he approached the house. Karkat was confused but followed her outside. It was Eri on the horse; he seemed to be badly wounded.

Jade helped him off the horse and pulled him up to the porch.

"What's happened to you?"

She tried to check his injury, but he pushed her hands away.

"There's a shooter, high up on a ridge…"

He groaned and breathed heavily.

"Started pickin' us off this mornin'. We were comin' for help, but two of the others were shot on the way here."

Karkat looked around, more paranoid than ever. He scanned the mountain for movement, knowing he wouldn't see anything.

"Whoever it is, they're movin' fast."

There was a sudden 'SNAP' that echoed through the dry valley. The sound sent chills down Karkat's spine. Eri heaved and blood spurt out of him as a bullet hit him in the chest. Jane jumped back and ran inside, grabbing Karkat on the way. She closed the door and leaned against the wall, catching her breath.

"You didn't tell me a sharp shooter was going to kill off the town!"

"I didn't know she would kill anyone but me!"

Jade's eyes widened and she stared at Karkat.

"She?"

Jade had heard stories of a woman wielding a long range rifle. She had heard that the woman never misses her mark.

"Vriska Serket."

Karkat said. Jade grabbed her head and began shaking it from side to side.

"This is so bad! You're in a deep mess with her! The story you told last night had to be a lie if she's after you. Now you tell the truth, Karkat. Why is Vriska trying to kill you?"

Karkat held his breath. It was a memory he didn't like thinking about. Jade was right, it had nothing to do with a mayor or a train or anything like that.

"A long time ago, we grew up together. We lived in the same city all our lives. When the time came to marry, I chose her, of course. But not because I loved her. You see, at that time, I had powerful enemies, and I knew she was a hell of a shot. If I were to marry her, I thought, I could hide behind her and her gun."

"So you used her?"

"That's not the worst of it."

Karkat hid his face in his hands. Jade crossed her arms, she was ready to throw him out and let him get shot at.

"A few years after being married to her, I realized I wasn't ready to be tied down, and I got desperate. I was never with another woman, but I spent more money at card tables than I should have. Soon I was broke, stuck in a bad marriage, and feeling down in life. So I left her."

Jade shook her head, she was more furious and confused and sad than she thought she could be at the same time. Karkat grabbed Jade's hands.

"But then I saw you, and I saw how beautiful you are, how generous you are and how powerful-"

She pulled her hands away and stood up.

"You are selfish, Karkat. And I ought to throw you out to deal with your problems like a man.

She looked out the window and saw the last bit of dirt fly up behind a trail. She was coming for him now, time to collect. Jade looked back at Karkat. He was sitting in a corner, balled up and shivering. She was disappointed in herself, she thought she could grow to like him earlier that day. But now she wanted nothing to have to do with him.

She threw her rifle down to him.

"Go deal with your problems yourself, coward."

He looked up at her, eyes watering up. He knew he had a high chance of dying that day. Hands shaking, he stepped outside. The sun glared into his eyes and he slowly adapted. He too saw a dirt trail following Vriska and her horse. He stood his ground, feebly, and took aim.

400 yards out, he missed.

300 yards you, he missed.

He lowered the gun and gathered himself, looking to his side; he saw Jade watching from the window. Her expression broke his heart, he really did have feelings for her.

100 yards out. Another miss.

She was clear to him now, coming in fast. Her hair jetting behind her and in her face, her false eye and her cold smile. Jade saw her too, she was taken aback at how accurate the stories were- she was very beautiful, but clearly had a lot of hate in her. Jade looked at Karkat, he looked mortified, she felt a slim feeling of guilt for having him fend for himself. And yet, he stood there.

Vriska slowed her horse into a quick stop, kicking up dirt and sand at Karkat.

"Well well well. It really is you."

Her grin widened as she dismounted her steed. She whipped out a pistol and held it under his chin.

"I should kill you right now for all the trouble you put me though."

Karkat swallowed.

"Well why don't you?"

She laughed heartily.

"Being brave now? What's the matter, you don't have any mistresses to hide behind?"

Karkat growled and nudged the gun away from his throat.

"Still as heartless, I see."

Her haughty grin turned into a scowl and she hit him in the face. Jade flinched from behind the window, Vriska saw her then.

"Aha, so you are hiding someone from me!"

She pushed Karkat aside and went into the house

"Don't you touch her, she's not in this!"

Karkat shouted, rushing into the house. Vriska had a gun to Jade's head and one pointed at him.

"How about we compromise, Karkat. If you shoot her, I'll let you live."

He was frozen, he looked at Jade, she was struggling, but Vriska pushed the gun hard against her temple and she stopped.

"It should be an easy decision for you to make, since you're so hell bent on keeping your hide safe."

Karkat lifted the rifle and pointed it at Jade.

"I'm so sorry…"

He took a breath and pulled the trigger.

Karkat sat outside on the porch next to the very dead Eri. He had his face in his hands again, covered in blood spatter. He heard boots come his direction from the inside of the house.

"You made the right decision."

He lifted his head up and smiled as Jade sat down next to him. He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I know."

Karkat said and he looked out to the mountains, relieved that he would no longer have to be on the run especially now that he found what he was looking for.

**I love westerns. I will never be a great western writer. And I made Karkat incredibly out of character- sort of- I was going for his character while Gamzee was flipping his shit, did I get it? I hope so. Anyway, that was a fun one to write. I guess that was an auspice ship?**

**Let's see.**

**Karakt /Jade ~red  
>Jade Karkat ~black  
><strong>**Karkat****/****Vriska****/Jade ~auspice **

**Right? Well it was kinda what I was going for towards the end.**


	70. Nepeta John

**More AU's!**

**Sorry guys, I totally give up on following the actual character information- I've been dramatically bad at it. But hey, if you visualize them as trolls or humans, that's your call :) I'm just laying down some terribad story line.  
>hup!<strong>

Winter storms brought in the roughest weather over the vast glacial desert. There was seldom food to catch and what was found didn't last long between tribes. A small group of settlers came in from the north during an intense storm, it was a bleak whiteout and a few were separated from the group unknowingly. One wandered off alone, just a young boy. After the storm passed, he found himself to be lost and without anyone t care for him.

For many days, he cried and clung to the shelter of a shallow cave. Eventually that boy became a man after many years had passed. He had not used language in so long that it was useless to him. One day, while hunting, he spotted what looked like another person. He hadn't seen someone else in over 15 years.

He was stalking a rabbit closely, when something large moved in the brush in the distance. He lay down quickly and watched, waited. He was excited, he thought it was a large animal, maybe a bear or a deer. He waited for close to an hour before it moved again and he threw his makeshift spear in its direction. He heard the oddest sounding yelp from the creature he had ever heard, but he hit it, so he went to investigate.

Carefully, he moved through the thick brambles and bushes, armed with a sharp rock. Lying in the snow, covered in her own blood, was a woman, grasping at the spear. The man looked down at her, feeling pity, but just barely recognizing her as a person- he hadn't seen one in so long. He began to panic, he looked around; maybe she had a tribe looking for her. The rabbit was long gone and he had no food for himself for the day. He continued looking around for a while and suddenly he heard something, not much louder than wind.

"Help me… please."

He looked down, eyes widening. He didn't understand what she said, but he knew she spoke. He tugged at the spear in her side and she howled, he didn't like the noise so he just pulled it out of her all the way. She gave one last scream and fainted. He looked at all the blood, if he wasn't quick, animals would come for her. He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder and took her back to his cave.

She woke up in the bright morning and looked around. Her mobility was very limited without a searing pain in her side. She forced herself to sit up where she saw the stranger from the evening before.

"Hey you. Where are we?"

He looked over to her and then quickly back to the fire where he was roasting a bird. She winced in pain and tried to crawl towards him.

"Didn't you hear me? I said where are we?"

He looked at her again briefly but didn't respond.

"My name is Nepeta. What are you called?"

This time, he didn't even react to her words.

"Do you speak?"

Nothing. She sighed heavily and lay back in the snow. Her injury wasn't too deep, but it was pretty serious. He hadn't tried to clean it up or anything. She took off her fur coats and lifted her hide shirt to get a better look at the wound. It was definitely still sensitive, but it hadn't been her first hunting accident.

She put snow on it to help the swelling go down and looked around. He didn't seem to have many supplies or multiple huts. She also noted that he didn't have a language or that he knew how to take care of others.

"Are you alone here?"

She knew he wouldn't speak, but talking to her offender and rescuer seemed comforting for whatever reason. She inched closer to him and saw that he was using seriously damaged glasses, her jaw dropped.

"You're from the first winter, aren't you? Your people came to these lands years ago."

She hadn't seen people wearing glasses since the beginning of the new age. That would explain his lack of social skills if he's been alone all this time. The age began 17 years ago, she did quick math and decided he was just a boy when he first arrived.

"If we can get out of here, I can show you to where my people live, we have a large city."

She was getting frustrated now. She grabbed his shoulder and pointed at herself repeatedly.

"Nepeta"

His eyes said it all. He wanted to speak, he wanted to communicate, he wanted to know what she was saying.

"Nep?"

Nepeta smiled from ear to ear

"Yes, that's right! MY NAME IS NEPETA. WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"

She knew speaking loudly would probably not make a difference, but it was worth a shot. The man pointed to himself and his eyes wandered. She frowned. Did he not know his name? He continued pointing at himself until it was time to take the food off of the fire. She felt sadness for him.

"How about I call you… John?"

He looked at her and took a bite out of the bird. She pointed at herself,

"Me NEPETA…"

Then she pointed at him.

"You JOHN!"

He handed her the stick and tried it out for himself

"Nep… John?"

She was ecstatic. He didn't fully understand what he was saying, but he now had words. And that is how it began. Every day, Nepeta and John would talk little by little. Eventually Nepeta was at full health and was walking around and able to leave.

"John, you should come to my city with me."

He smiled at her and looked around at his cave.

"This John home."

"I know, I know, but wouldn't you like to be around more people?"

John was quiet for a while. The spring season made the weather milder and there were more animals showing up temporarily. Finally he looked back to her and grinned.

"Nep home… John home?"

Her heart fluttered at the thought. According to her culture, she was at the age of getting married and having children. She didn't have any suitors in her city that she liked very much, and she had grown to like John very much.

"Yes, John, you can stay with me!"

The next morning John and Nepeta left for the city where they would both soon live. It was a long way there, it took weeks. Eventually they made it, to John's surprise, it was much bigger than he thought it would be. At the time of their arrival, they were greeted by a shaman.

"Ah, Nepeta, you have returned to us! With a potential mate?"

He laughed and patted John on the back with a great thump. Nepeta blushed and the shaman's face contorted into a more serious look.

"Yes, but not only a potential mate, I plan on wedding this man."

John, who had not been told this information, but knew what 'wedding' meant, blushed madly. Nepeta wrapped her arm around his and smiled widely. The shaman laughed again and let them pass into the city. Within the week, they were married and given a hut of their own.

Life was great for the two of them, they were planning on having children and watching them grow up, however Nepeta fell deathly ill. It would seem that she hadn't completely healed from her injury so long ago, it had gotten infected before closing up, allowing the infection to pass into her blood stream. She had gotten pneumonia and grew very weak.

"Are you dying?"

John felt a great sadness in his heart, he felt like this was his fault. He knew she was going to die. She smiled through her sickness and died the next morning.

John lived many years in sadness and eventually went back to his home in the shallow cave. He died old and alone, but happy, hoping to see her in the afterlife once again. And be happy.

**I don't even…**

**I don't know. **

**I regret nothing (mostly)**


	71. Condesce Summoner

**Hey guys. Guys.  
>Remember back when I could ship Eridan?<br>I'm totally getting that way with Tavros now.  
><strong>_**"Tavros! Why Can't I ship you?"**_

**Shit is about to get weird, I'm so sorry.  
>I just, I'm having the hardest time shipping this guy.<br>OMG ancestor time!**

A line of prisoners were being led to the palace. The chains of the manacles clanked together as they all walked in a solemn row. The Condesce set out a mandate that all lower caste trolls be captured and held in the lower dungeons of palace. In the midst of the prisoners, The Summoner looked cautiously at his surroundings. Everything was going according to plan, he had been captured the night before and now all he had to do was make it into the palace. There was movement in the crowd, his accomplices were nearby.  
>Everything is going as planned.<p>

The line of prisoners continued moving forward, eventually he made it into the dungeon. And his shackles were removed. Looking around, he saw hundreds of poor souls that were of the same blood as his. For many of these trolls, he was their hope and along with The Signless, they would live a better life after the fall of the Imperial Condescension. He reviewed the plan over and over again in his mind before making the next move.

The guards of the palace were mid caste drones, mostly teal and olive-blood, easily out-numbered by the mass of lower caste prisoners. Summoner looked around again, many of the prisoners in the room were in on his plan; the next move was to rush the stairs in great numbers. Soon he gave the signal, as soon as the doors to the dungeon were being closed, about 40 trolls rushed through, led by the Summoner. The guards were, as hoped, largely out-numbered and fell to the resistance of the mass of trolls. As the guards struggled against the hoard, the Summoner crept away with a smaller group up the stairs. In no time, there would be more following them and helping them.

The way up to the grand chamber was blocked by a more high caste set of guards, they would need a few more rebels to deal with them, luckily, more were on the way in no time. Using nothing but brute force, the large group of low-bloods kept the guards busy. The Summoner flew over the fight and searched for the door. None of the followers of the Signless had ever made it this far into the palace to have a set plan, the rest was up to him. Landing by the large double doors at the end of the hallway, he snuck into the room.

He was alone now on his mission. Scanning the room, he quickly noticed that there was an empty throne at the far end of the room. Crouching, he moved to the center of the room, moving as quietly as he could. There was a large biotic pillar in the middle of the room that caught his attention. Not needing much more observation, he realized there was a troll bound to the pillar. The Summoner's gut flopped, he recognized the poor troll suddenly.

"Psii, Psii it's me."

The Psiionic's head hung lifelessly, Summoner bit back tears, he had grown so close to his fellow rebel. He cupped his hand in his cheek, realizing his mind was too far gone to recognize him or even be conscious.

"I'm so sorry."

"You should be."

A voice behind him sent tremors through his body. He stood up slowly, turning to meet eyes with the empress of evil.

"Your reputation is known to my prisoners, I assume it was you who gave them such false hope."

Summoner grit his teeth.

"There is nothing false about the hope they carry. Each one of your so-called prisoners has worked hard to stay alive in your reign and will continue to do so, you vile-"

"That's enough, rust blood. You have out spoken yourself in my presence. You have no say in their future, the same can be said about your own."

She tapped her staff on the floor, allowing it to expand into a trident. The Summoner held his ground,

"You wouldn't strife with an unarmed troll, would you?"

She laughed

"You mistake me for a warrior, I don't need to strife on your grounds."

"What honor have you, then?"

His words echoed into the far ends of the room. She lowered her weapon and straightened up.

"Perhaps you would join your brethren troll here and be my slave rather than die a fool's death."

She motioned to the Psiionic who had a sudden energy burst, sending waves of power into the biotic bonds that held him. The Summoner looked away and yelled with the Psiionic in his agony.

"You witch. You will be stopped, if not by me, then by another leader!"

She walked towards him, trident firm in hand.

"WE WILL BRING YOU DOWN, WE WILL END YOUR TYRANNY!"

She pressed the trident's spikes against his flesh and let the weapon slide between her hands as she stepped closer to him.

"We will be free trolls and you and your caste will have no power here."

She moved closer to his face and let her lips lightly graze his.

"What a pity. You would have looked excellent by my side."

He forced the spikes into his chest and pushed him into the pillar where the Psiionic was lifeless-like once more. The Summoner gagged and sputtered until his last breath faded away. She yanked the trident out of his chest, his blood getting all over the floor. The Condesce grimaced and the doors swung open.

"The prisoners have been returned to the dungeon."

Two guards stood before her.

"Good. Now clean up this mess."

**Oh gog… I actually love this.**

**I'm so happy :D**

**Also, I am putting this down as Summoner/Condesce - But can we count it as Tavros/Feferi?**


	72. Gamzee Roxy

**My favorite characters?**

**Okay…  
>Trolls: Gamzee, Terezi, Sollux and Karkat.<br>Humans: John and Dirk  
>Sprites: I really don't know<br>Lusii/Guardians: Goatdad and Mom(Roses mom)**

**Mostly Gamzee ;D**

**Unfortunately, I cannot ship him with anyone properly in character.  
>So it is another AU!<strong>

Gamzee sat alone at a booth, swirling the last bit of his drink in his glass before shooting it back. The weather was cold and stormy outside and he had a good hour left before an engagement. Though he knew what time it was, he checked his wristwatch every couple of minutes. A bell on the door chimed as someone walked in. Gamzee lifted his eyes toward the door and saw the woman take a bar seat.

She had a long dark pink gown on and her shoulders were wrapped in a mink fur. He looked at himself; he had on a deep purple suit and a loose blue tie. Holding out his empty glass, a waiter came to his side.

"Who is that at the bar?"

The waiter looked up then back down to the floor.

"That would be Miss Roxy Lalonde."

"Any relation to _The_ Lalonde family?"

"Yessir. Shall I top you off sir?"

"Serve me at the bar, a drink for the lady also."

Gamzee waited for the waiter to serve Roxy before making his way to the bar.

"Compliments of Mr. Makara."

The waiter said, Roxy turned to Gamzee and smiled as he approached her.

"It is not often I drink with someone from a family such as yours, Miss Lalonde."

She lifted her glass as he received his.

"The same could be said about you, Mr. Makara."

They drank their glasses empty.

"Call me Gamzee."

"Roxy."

They smiled at each other and Gamzee sat down next to her. He checked his watch and looked up to see her smirking at him.

"You have somewhere you need to be?"

He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his jacket pocket and put a cigarette in his mouth.

"I am expecting a business partner."

He held the open box out to her and she waved it away. He shrugged and lit up.

"What business are you in?"

He looked up at her and exhaled a cloud of smoke to his side.

"Foreign trade."

She raised a brow and ordered another round of drinks. She knew his name was a famous one amongst the drug lords of the city, even the whole country. She came from a wealthy and successful line of writers and lecturers in the field of psychology. Roxy, however, had no intention of carrying on her family tradition of playing it safe. Gamzee's friendship was just what she needed to break the chain.

They carried on a conversation about life and their interests. Soon the door opened again and a taller man walked in, sitting in a booth closest to the door. Gamzee nodded at him.

"I should start the meeting."

"I know. I would really like to see you again, Gamzee."

They had both been drinking, but her more so than him. His cheeks flushed. She took a pen out of her bag and began writing on a napkin. Roxy slid the napkin over to him, slipping her hand under his.

"Stop by whenever."

She winked at him and stood up, he stood up with her, hands drifting apart. She smiled at him one last time before heading for the door. He watched her, very intrigued by her every move. She pulled her fur boa close to her neck and left into the winter storm.

"Hey Gamzee. Let's get this show on the road, I don't exactly have the luxury of time like you do."

Gamzee pulled his eyes away from the door and brought his glass to the table where the meeting was being held. He tucked the napkin away in his pocket.

After the meeting, he was mostly preoccupied with his thoughts on the drive home. It was dark out by the time they had wrapped things up and he was confident in how things went. He pulled over in front of his modest little house and sat in the car for a while. He dug into his pocket and looked at the napkin with Roxy's address on it.

_How convenient would it be… To hide behind a name like Lalonde... The perks of safety and guaranteed stability with the law. And Roxi…_

Gamzee leaned back in his chair and bit his lip. He had to admit to himself that he had feelings for her, for more than just the public opinion. He looked at the napkin one more time then turned the car on.

Roxy took a sip of wine before setting the mostly empty glass down on the coffee table. She sat in her living room, wrapped up in a blanket watching tv. There was a knock at the door. She knew who it was, or rather, who she wanted it to be. She walked past a mirror in the entrance hallway and fixed her hair and face before answering the door. Gamzee leaned against the door way on one arm and Roxy took it all in.

"Gamzee, I didn't expect a man as busy as you to make it over here."

He walked towards her slowly, setting his hands on her hips as he kicked the door shut behind him. She Wrapped her arms around his neck, backing up so he would come further into her house.

"How could I not answer your invitation?"

**I'll let your imaginations do the rest.  
>oh my gosh… I am just now shipping this SO hard.<br>no one look x3**

**After all of these AU's, I almost want to go back and change the ones I don't like into AU's. I might do that after I finish all of these ships. It is a definite possibility.**

**OH BEFORE I FORGET!**

**Fanime, if anyone is going and is cosplaying anything Homestuck…  
>Would it be too much to ask for pictures? ._.<br>That would make me happy because I'm not going this year D:**

**Also, if anyone has pictures of cosplays they have done in the past, I'd like to see those too.  
>I don't get out enough, I'm not weird or anything, I just like people's creativity! Sheesh!<strong>


	73. John Terezi

**Hey guys. We should throw a party someday.  
>Why?<br>Do we need a reason to throw a motherfuckin party?  
>I think we should do this. It should be a thing.<strong>

**So…  
>Anyone in Northern California wanna have a party?<strong>

**Anyway… lemme all up and write this shit. Message me if you wanna do some partying**

It began with a car accident.

Glass was shattered and spread across the intersection like stars in the sky.

The pavement was wet from the earlier rain and cars drove around the wreckage to continue on their way. A young woman was terribly injured in the mangled car, alive, but barely.

"Somebody call for help!"

A man ran to the sideways car and saw the woman inside.

"Somebody! Please! Help!"

He leaned into the upright window and reached for the woman, hardly able to graze her arm.

"Miss, miss if you can hear me, help is on the way! Just stay alive"

The woman laid unconscious, blood pooling beneath her head.

"Stay alive…"

The woman awoke suddenly. Her body was sore and her head was bandaged. A machine by her bed beeped faster. She felt her bandages over her face and whimpered. She had scrapes on her arms and legs and deep cuts that had been covered up and medicated. The EKG sped up and she heard a door open.

"Shhh, it's alright, you're safe. Please relax and listen."

She became still and leaned back.

"You have been through a great deal of trauma. You are in a hospital and have undergone facial reconstruction surgery."

Her hands balled into fists and she was saying something but it was muffled into the facial cast.

"Please calm down, we had our reconstruction specialist on the job, you are in very good hands and please rest assured, your scars will heal over time. I am going to unwrap your bandages and ask you some questions. Please, do not be alarmed when the bandages come off, you have some retinal scarring that has badly damaged your eyesight."

The doctor stepped towards her and took hold of her bandages. She jumped at the contact. Once the bandages were removed she opened her eyes, hoping to be able to see anything, but there was nothing. She touched her face, feeling the stitches around her mouth and forehead.

"Do you know your name?"

She began to tear up.

"Should I come back in an hour or so?"

"Terezi Pyrope."

She bit her lip and cried. She heard him scribbling.

"Can you see how many fingers I'm holding up?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"I can't fucking see, alright? I can't see a damn thing!"

More scribbling.

"This is very unfortunate. You will have to do some therapy that will help you use your alternative senses to 'see' the world around you."

She was quiet, there was a quick snapping sound as the doctor laid the pen on the clipboard.

"There is someone here to see you. He was the one who called in the ambulance the night of your accident. He saved your life."

There were no more words between the two; she hid her face in her arm. The doctor left and the door opened and closed. Soon after, it opened and closed again. Terezi heard someone come to her side, he was quiet for a long time.

"Hello?"

Terezi called out.

"Hi. My name is John, I guess we don't really know each other… But I would like to know you."

She looked around, holding you her hands and found his face after he stepped closer. He wore glasses, that's all she could tell about him.

"John?"

"Mhm."

She tightened her arms around his shoulders and hugged him, he hugged back.

"You saved me."

She cried on his shoulder for a long time, and he let her stay there. She needed him to be there for her. Complete strangers who meant the world to each other.

Once she calmed down, he sat by her bed and listened to her talk about her life.

"I never really thought about my sight or going blind."

"What do you do for a living, Terezi?"

"I work for child protective services."

John smiled.

"That must be a hard job."

"Probably even harder now. The kids who I pick up, they never have a chance at the homes they're at. Their gratefulness and the justice that follows the family make it worthwhile."

"I test video games before they hit the market."

"I bet that's fun, huh?"

"It can be. Most of the time it's really boring though."

They talked for hours, days, eventually months as Terezi left the hospital and began making trips to therapy from home. She didn't live with anyone, but John offered to give her rides when she needed them.

"So you're telling me I smell like what?"

She laughed and thumped her cane on the floor of the car as he drove her home from therapy.

"You smell like the ocean!"

They laughed together and listened to music. She was learning to identify things, places and people by scent and sound.

"John, you're my best friend."

John glanced over to her and smiled, looking back to the road. He had never had a best friend before.

"You're my best friend too."

She had quit her job and was living off the state. She wanted to downsize her luxury home to a two-bedroom house.

"John."

They were sitting on a pier, eating funnel cake. It was their favorite place to go. The accident had been three years ago that day.

"Yes, Ter?"

She shoved the last bit of cake into her mouth and chewed slowly, considering what she was going to say next. He laughed at her and waited anxiously.

"Do you want to move in with me?"

His expression flattened and he watched the water move. He didn't realize their friendship had gotten so serious. She frowned

"What's wrong?"

She felt for his hand and rested hers on top of it, inching her head closer to his. He turned to look at her and bumped his nose into hers. He blushed and closed his eyes. He did this every now and then to see what she saw.

"I'll move in with you."

She smiled and sat back, keeping her hand on his. She loved him more than anything, her companion in the darkness.

**Have some JohnTer pale ship guys.**


	74. Dave Gamzee

**So…**

**I want to write a murder.  
>Only because it would be entirely appropriate.<br>No one freak out. This is what I think would be exactly what happens between the two if they were to interact somehow.  
>Well not exactly, but I can try to artistically put it out there, can't I?<br>**

**Semi AU and bouncing timelines… Also violence. That too. Maybe M because of violence?  
>Sure. M for potential nightmare violence.<strong>

Dave's vision was blurry as he woke up. He looked around, not remembering the day or night before and not knowing for sure where he was. His body was numb and his ears were plugged. He took out the ear plugs and hear loud classical music coming from somewhere in the room. His vision didn't improve. He saw a blurred figure walk towards him and grab his hair by the roots. He groaned and tried to focus on whoever it was, but he couldn't concentrate enough.

"Time to go, motherfucker."

He saw a pale face in the shadows but couldn't make out who it was, but it wouldn't matter. He felt a terrible pain on the back of his head and he lost consciousness again.

_The previous night_

Dave pulled up to a house where he heard there was a party. He had a thing for partying and usually hit every party he could manage. A very cute girl asked him to attend at his college the other day and she told him, "You can get my number when you come to the party." He couldn't refuse.

The party was being hosted by some guy he had only heard of, but couldn't remember from where and by the looks of it, he was one of the first ones there. Dave rang the doorbell and waited on the porch. As he looked around, he noticed the windows were covered by dark curtains.

"What do you want?"

Dave looked to the man in the door way, he was very tall but not much older than him.

"Uh, I'm here for the party."

The taller guy looked at him, Dave couldn't help but shudder at the guy, he was creepy looking- half way in the dark house.

"Party huh? Who sent you?"

"I don't know, man, some chick."

The man in the house nodded.

"Well come on in, bro. The party is down stairs."

Gamzee stood aside and let the short guy in. if his sources were correct, this was the guy who insulted his friend. He led the stranger into his home and down the stairs where a rave was being held in the basement. Gamzee watched him closely as he became part of the crowd and walked over to his friend standing near the DJ booth.

"Is that the guy?"

His friend looked over to where Gamzee was gesturing

"The blonde?"

"Yeah. Is it him?"

He was quiet for a minute, observing him.

"Yeah, that's him alright. Give him hell, man. He's messing with the wrong guys."

Gamzee nodded.

"I'll get him for you."

Gamzee side hugged his friend and headed back upstairs.

Dave was partying hard into the night, it just kept going, the music didn't stop. He kept thinking to himself, '_this is a damn good DJ, I'll have to get his info later_.' Eventually he had to sit down in one of the chairs lining the sides of the room, he was exhausted. The tall guy who let him into the house walked over and stood beside him.

"Here, take this before you kill yourself."

Dave laughed and took the drink happily. He was very dehydrated. As he gulped it down, he noticed a few more people came over and sat down too. They were wearing helmets of some sort, most of the people in the party were so he thought nothing of it. Soon, he began to feel woozy, his senses failing.

"Do you have anything else to drink? I think I'm…"

He slumped over sideways and tumbled to the ground. Gamzee watched him, the others watched Gamzee. Dave began to have tremors, the people sitting along the wall watched as he shifted around on the floor.

"Bag him." Gamzee said as he walked away, the small group of people carried Dave to a separate room.

_Present time_

Dave felt his body jump and he woke himself up. He looked up and saw streetlights moving past the rear window. He was in a car, body still numb, but at least his vision was back. He couldn't move his head, but he could tell there was a driver and another passenger in the front.

"What…" He struggled to speak, his tongue feeling heavy in his mouth. He began to cry silently, he had never been so scared in his life. He didn't know where he was or where he was going or who was in the front seat. The driver looked back at him and laughed, hitting the brakes and sending Dave rolling off of the seat and onto the floor.

"What the fuck are you doing?" The passenger didn't seem to expect the sudden brake. The driver continued and made a quick turn.

"Your buddy is awake."

"Oh really?"

The passenger turned around in his seat and looked down at Dave, he was face-down in the floor of the backseat. He shook his head and turned back around.

"Are we gonna do this or what? It's almost dawn."

The passenger was getting impatient from the sound of it. Dave tried to move his fingers, they might have been moving, but he didn't feel it. He couldn't feel anything. He hoped whatever it was that they were going to do to him, he wouldn't feel.

Gamzee looked at the sky, it was brightening slowly, though darkness still owned the world. The car pulled off the pavement and onto a gravel road. Eventually they came to a stop near a lake. They got out of the car and stretched. Gamzee opened the opened the back door and pulled Dave out and onto the road by his wrists.

He sat him up against a tree and crouched down to his level, looking him in the face. "Do you know who I am, fucker? I'm your maker."

Dave looked at the guy, eyes filled with fear; he knew he was going to die.

"I'm sure you want to know what you did to wind up here, huh. Tav, get your ass over here, let this asshole take a look at you." A shorter guy walked over and looked down at him. Dave recognized him almost immediately.

_About two months ago_

Tavros was walking to class by himself. Dave watched him from a distance, he could see that Tavros was much smaller than he was, much weaker and seemed to be a loner.

"Hey guys, watch this."

Dave laughed and walked away from his friends towards the smaller guy.

"Hey, hey bro, come here for a sec." Dave called out, stopping Tavros in his tracks. He approached him and opened a folding knife in his pocket.

"What do you want?" Tavros asked, he had never talked to Dave before and he didn't notice the group watching them.

"Your backpack is open, let me get that for you." Dave said, getting behind Tavros. He pulled out his knife and began cutting away at a strap on his backpack.

"There you go, man."

"Thanks."

Dave nodded and walked away, Tavros did the same. By the time Dave sat down, Tavros' backpack had fallen apart, contents spilling everywhere. The group with Dave began laughing hysterically. Tavros was embarrassed, but this wouldn't be the only time. Dave would repeatedly humiliate Tavros in public for the next month and a half.

_Present time_

Dave's eyes watered as Tavros looked down at him.

"That's right, prick, you know what you've done. That's my brother right there. YOU HAVE FUCKED UP FOR THE LAST TIME MOTHERFUCKER!"

Gamzee stood up fast and kneed Dave in the face hard, hearing a satisfactory snap of his nose. Dave fell over, blood pouring out of his mouth and nose. He had hoped he wouldn't feel a thing, but he felt the pain and cried out. His senses were coming back in full swing. He reached for his face and Gamzee kicked him in the ribs one time. Two times, a third time. Dave was rolling in agony, gasping for breath.

"Maybe that's enough Gamzee…" Tavros bleated from behind his hands. He had a hard time watching the violence take place.

"Why? After all he's done to you, Tav, don't you think he deserves the worst?"

Tavros bit his lip, eyes wide and shy. He knew that Dave caused him mental and emotional pain, but he didn't think it was worth his life. Gamzee pushed past Tavros and got a club from the car and handed it to Tavros.

"If you don't want to kill him, then break his fucking legs!"

Tavros looked at the club, horrified, then to Dave, still rolling in pain.

"I'm serious Tavros, if you don't break his legs, I'll kill him myself."

Tavros didn't want to kill him, but he had never hurt anyone, he hardly knew if he had the strength to swing the club. He walked over to Dave and sized him up. He looked back at Gamzee, his eyes were bloodshot with rage and the intensity of torturing the crippled Dave.

"Do it now!"

Tavros swallowed and brought the club down hard on Dave's legs. Gamzee was not impressed, he had had enough of Tavros' petty forgiveness. He took the club away from Tavros and slid it over Dave's hair, pushing his hair in the wrong direction. He knelt down again and whispered into his ear.

"I'll give you one chance, one god damn chance to redeem yourself."

Gamzee once more grabbed Dave's hair and pulled him to an upright position. He had nearly assed out from the pain, his face was swollen and bleeding and he was sure he had at least two broken ribs.

"Look him in the eyes and beg for forgiveness."

Gamzee grabbed Tavros' shoulder and pulled him down to Dave's height.

"Forgive…me"

Tavros opened his mouth, but Gamzee slapped Dave with the back of his hand hard.

"I SAID FUCKING BEG!"

Dave had bit his tongue, but gave it another shot.

"Tavros… I know I wronged you… you didn't deserve it. Please, I'm so sorry. Forgive me, please!"

Gamzee adverted his eyes to Tavros who was feeling very sorry for getting Dave into this mess.

"Well?"

"I forgive you."

Dave was crying, his head hung and he outright sobbed in the face of death. Gamzee stood up, letting Tavros go. He paced for a long while, deciding what to do with Dave.

"Tav, start the car." Tavros did as he was told and Gamzee knelt to Dave's height one more time. "He may have forgiven you, but that doesn't mean I have. If you so much as look at him the wrong way, I'll fucking kill you, do you hear me?"

Dave nodded and Gamzee stood up. He looked at Tavros, then back at Dave. He threw the club up and caught it. As he caught it, he raised it up and smashed Dave's legs one after the other. Dave screamed in pain, he knew for sure they were broken; finally he fainted from the pain. Gamzee got into the car and they drove away.

Dave heard sirens and awakened on the inside of an ambulance.

"Do you know who did this to you? Sir?"

Dave closed his eyes and shook his head. He had been spared his life, but it would never be the same.

**I know I said there would be murder… But I couldn't make myself do it.  
>To be honest, that was a little painful to write…<br>Oh well… let me know what you guys think**


	75. Karkat AND

**Guess what**

**I'm back from a month of cons.  
>And I have decided…<br>I want to date a trollkin. Can I do that?  
>Anyway…<br>I'm done going around the state for now. Time to sit in my favorite chair, kick up my feet and type up some new stuff.**

**Oh, by the way… This one is going to involve 3 characters and take 2 chapters. Maybe 3- probably 3.**

Karkat rushed into the hospital, looking around frantically. He was grabbing his side, blood leaking from beneath his hand.

"Sir? Sir, please take a seat!"

A receptionist yelled from behind the counter. The waiting room was full, but no one appeared to be injured to the point of Karkat's injuries.

"Please, I've been attacked!"

One of the receptionists got on the phone while the other tried to manage Karkat

"You are going to have to wait like everyone else!"

Karkat was panicking, he began coughing up blood and his vision doubled. He ran down a hall and looked around for a doctor; blood was getting all over the floor. He found a man in doctor's clothing and grabbed him by the collar, getting blood on his scrubs.

"You have to help me, please!"

The doctor was frightened but took Karkat into a room and had him sit down.

"I'll be back shortly with a surgical team, just wait in here."

The doctor left, closing the door behind him. Karkat's body temperature was sky-rocketing, mostly because he was flustered and also because his side had a large chunk missing from it. He laid back and watched the ceiling. He heard a lot of rushing around in the hall, it didn't make him feel any better. He was tired, he had been running a long time before he got to the hospital- something was going on out there. He closed his eyes, tuning out the busy hospital and only hearing his pulse in his ears.

There were so many of them, they came out of nowhere. They had large eyes and their skin had fallen from their faces exposing jaws and those teeth. The sounds they made were deafening howls, he had to get away. Karkat ran from his car on the overcrowded intersection, there was no way he could turn around in the dense traffic. He saw a car with a family inside and he hit the windshield.

"You have to get out now! They will get you, whatever they are!"

The car was jammed between two other empty cars, they were trapped inside. He saw the horror on their faces and heard them screaming for help. He hit the window over and over again, but it wouldn't shatter. He heard their fowl screeching and knew that he had to go, he had to leave them.

"I'm so sorry…"

They continued screaming and he ran as fast as he could. He looked back for only a moment to watch the swarm of beasts move quickly between cars. When he turned back around, he saw a large one with long legs jump at him-

Karkat woke up in a dark room. As soon as he sat up, the automatic lights turned on, he was still in the hospital, still bleeding everywhere and still very warm. He knew a fair amount about medical accidents and he knew that warming up might mean that he's been infected with something. He looked through the cupboards and drawers and found what looked like surgical thread and needles. His eyes watered up just looking at them.

He paused momentarily and listened- it was quiet now. Karkat walked to the door and opened it slowly. Lights were broken, some ceiling panels were uplifted, papers were scattered, and blood was smeared along the walls and floor. Karkat closed the door quietly and slumped against it. He had to gather himself. It looked like everyone was dead, or maybe they evacuated, he couldn't be too sure. He stood up and collected the surgical items and looked at the sore on his side. He took his shirt off and pulled some skin off along with it. Forcing himself to stitch his injury, he bit his shirt to muffle his groans.

It wasn't a short process, but eventually it was done with. Karkat's hands were bloody and shaking, his whole body quivered and he lay on the floor, in too much pain to move or want to do anything. He knew he had to get out of the hospital, it wasn't safe there even if he did manage to stay hidden while the rest of the building was ransacked. He heard a quiet whimpering that wasn't him, it was coming from the vent. He stared at it curiously. Someone was alive.

Karkat put on a thin gown he found in one of the drawers and armed himself with… he looked around for something to use as a weapon but nothing stood out to him. Every step he took felt like a tear in his side. Bracing himself, he stepped out of the room and went off to find the survivor. The hospital was quiet, there didn't seem to be anyone left alive, but he knew he heard someone. Room after room turned out to be empty, he couldn't bear to check the maternity ward. Soon he heard the whimpering again, this time louder, he knew he was close; his heart sped up slightly as he continued searching rooms.

He kicked a door open, the light was on and there was someone inside. Someone in a wheelchair, he began crying harder at the sound of the door opening.

"Please don't eat me!"

Karkat walked over to him and turned his chair around. It was a younger man, clearly crippled.

"I'm not gonna eat you. My name is Karkat."

The wheelchair-bound boy looked up at Karkat, eyeing his bloodied garment.

"Tavros… My name is Tavros. You were bitten?"

Karkat turned his head sideways.

"Yeah, a long-legged one knocked me over and took a piece out of me."

"Oh my god… You're infected… Get away!"

"What? Look, I'm trying to help you."

"STAY AWAY FROM ME MONSTER!"

Karkat felt a dropping in his gut; before he passed out earlier he must have been fighting off the infection.

"I'm not infected, I'm… I'm immune or something."

Tavros was shaking; he must have seen terrible things. He wouldn't speak or look Karkat in the eye.

"I'm getting out of here. Do you want to join me?"

"Okay, sure, that will work. But there's hundreds of those THINGS out there! What do you think we're going to do when we get out there? Fight them off?"

Karkat stared at Tavros. He did bring up a good point, the two of them were probably largely out-numbered and had no way of defending themselves.

"Well what's your plan then? Wait here for help? I am the help, now let's go!"

Tavros was very reluctant to agree with Karkat, but it was evident that both plans were terrible either way.

"Fine. But you can push me; also, I hope you have a plan once we get out of here."

Karkat nodded, holding back a proud grin. He got behind Tavros and pushed him out the door. As they headed for the exit, Karkat tried to come up with a plan, any plan was better than no plan at this point. Tavros seemed the type of guy to complain about everything and anything. Normally, Karkat would just leave him and head out on his own, but there was something about him, maybe his defenselessness that made him feel like he needed to rescue him.

"Where do you think you're going? You can't push me down the stairs!"

Karkat sighed

"The elevators are out. What will you have me do, carry you?"

Tavros grumbled and allowed Karkat to continue pushing him. Soon they were in the main lobby of the hospital and the double doors were in sight. Karkat had a bad feeling about the room and wanted to go ahead and check it out before proceeding. He left Tavros at the end of the hall and crept forward.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"SHHH!"

"Get back here!"

"Oh my god. Shut the hell up, okay? I'm just checking things out."

Tavros crossed his arms and huffed. Karkat shook his head and continued on. He crawled to the circular counter where the receptionists were sitting earlier and checked through the drawers. He found a flashlight and a big box of bandages. After more investigating, he saw that one of the purses had a stun gun in it. It probably wouldn't kill one of the creatures, but it was all he had to work with. He emptied the purse and filled it with the flashlight, bandages and taser. He heard a rustling sound and peered over the counter.

It was just outside the glass doors. This was a smaller one than what attacked him earlier. It had shorter legs, but longer claws.

"Karkat…"

Tavros whispered, Karkat spun around to look at Tavros and put his finger up to his mouth to silence him. Karkat returned to look at the beat outside. It was making a 'cooing' sound and looking around, Karkat thought that it might be a baby one. It must have heard something outside because it lifted its head and ran in another direction. Both Karkat and Tavros sighed in relief.

Pushing Tavros over the fallen ceiling panels, Karkat handed him the purse.

"What's this for?"

"That's our supplies for now, until we find somewhere to stock up on food."

"But, there's vending machines on the 3rd- "

"No, we're leaving now."

Karkat pushed the doors open with Tavros' legs and looked around cautiously.

"I think there's a store a few blocks from here"

Karkat couldn't help but feel like they were being watched.

"Alright, let's go."

**I will end this chapter right here.**

**I feel good about this one, guys.**

**I know it's been super long since I've updated, but I want reviews. Please?  
>Pleeeeeease ;w;<strong>

**After this one, I'll take another genre request. **


	76. Karkat, Tavros AND

**And now to pick up where we left off.**

**But first, I'd like to elaborate on what the 'Things' look like.  
>Sooooo their basic structure is like the Licker from Resident Evil. Now the difference is that they've got big black eyes, their jaws hang a bit lower and most of their flesh is still uh… on. Also, later on there are variations of the things and I'll be naming them.<strong>

**And now we go.**

"I thought you said there was a store over here?"

The sun was coming up and Karkat was getting tired. They hadn't been going for long before light creased the sky.

"There is a store; you just have to get there."

"No shit, you crippled loser."

Tavros shook his head and looked down at the purse sitting in his lap.

"Where do you think they came from? And how come you aren't one of them?"

Karkat continued pushing him and looking around for a store that hadn't shown up. Suddenly the sound of glass shattering and metal scraping echoed into the air and Karkat pushed Tavros to the side of the road to a park.

"Shit shit shit shit….shiiiiit!"

"Tavros! Shut up!"

Karkat ducked beside Tavros and watched as a body was thrown from a nearby house.

"Oh my god…"

"Be QUIET!"

Karkat hissed. A muscular creature with long back legs and long claws stalked its prey. The two of them heard groaning coming from where the body flew.

"He's still alive! What do we do?"

"Stay here."

Karkat stood up and stepped out into the street.

"What are you doing? Karkat stop!"

Karkat began flailing his arms, he failed to develop a plan and instantly regretted it.

"Come on, hey, over here, you peeling sack of flesh!"

The creature shot a look over to Karkat and bounded towards him. Karkat ran down the street, shouting at Tavros as he went.

"GO CHECK ON THE NOT DEAD GUY, LIMPY!"

Tavros watched in horror as the jumping beast chased after Karkat. After they disappeared around the corner, Tavros went to go check on the not dead guy.

"Hello?"

He looked around, being very careful not to attract the creatures.

"Hello, are you alive?"

Something shifted to his right and he jumped out of his seat.

Karkat couldn't believe he had been so stupid. He should have just let the poor fool get eaten. His stitches were tearing, it wasn't just a feeling anymore, he knew they were tearing. He had to work through it; he was being chased because he was so stupid. He cursed himself and rounded the corner. As he ran further down the block, he saw Tavros' wheelchair empty. He ran faster, Tavros couldn't have gotten too far without his wheels. When he got closer, he saw Tavros lying on the ground and a tall, cloaked figure standing over him.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"Karkat, get down!"

Tavros yelled. Karkat was beyond confused, then he saw the tall figure hold up a large gun. Karkat slid to a stop and lay next to Tavros, covering his head as the gun fired. The monster screamed as it was shot, then the gun went off again and it fell to the ground. Karkat looked at it and began kicking it in the chest.

"Ugly! Fucking! Thing!"

"Calm yourself, it's dead."

Karkat stopped and looked up at the tall man. He stood up and helped Tavros into the chair.

"Who are you?"

"Equius."

He looked at Karkat's injury, blood leaking from the poor patch job.

"The better question is who are you and why aren't you dead yet?"

Karkat rolled his eyes and got behind Tavros.

"I'm Karkat, this is Tavros. I guess I've got mutant blood."

Equius sniffed.

"I guess you do."

They were quiet for a moment

"You should take better care of that injury, days like these, you're bound to get it infected. Mutant blood or not."

"Where do you come from, Equius?"

Tavros asked, trying to take the attention off of Karkat.

"In town. There was talk of a safety settlement a few miles from here. I was heading there when the jumper ambushed me."

"Jumper?

"The ones with the big coiled legs are jumpers. The ones that look more human are howlers, and the ones that run real fast, those spit, i.e. spitters."

Karkat and Tavros nodded.

"We must have been in the hospital for a while before leaving. There were still people before I passed out."

"I can tell you about it on the way, if you'd like to join me. We can't stay here now."

Equius began to walk down the street, refilling his rifle as he walked.

"I think we should go with him. He can protect us."

"We don't need anyone to protect us, Tavros, we've been fine this far."

"Yes, but for how much longer?"

Karkat nodded, Tavros was right. He pushed Tavros and they followed Equius.

"The lucky ones get eaten. The others get infected and turn after bitten or scratched."

Karkat rubbed his side and bit his lip.

"Which is why you should be one of them. Why you aren't at this point, is beyond me. Maybe you're the cure."

"That's ridiculous!"

Karkat shouted.

"I have to agree with you there."

Equius smiled to himself. He never took too kindly to strangers, but this idiot did make some kind of effort to save his life. Karkat scowled from behind him.

"Do they come out during the day?"

Equius turned and stared at Tavros with a look of shock.

"Jeez, boys. Where have you been for the past couple of days?"

"Days?"

Equius shook his head and turned around, continuing to walk.

"The Howlers come out during the day, they still have most of their skin on them, so the sun doesn't burn them like the others. You don't have to worry much about them, they're easy to kill and usually stay their distance. Thing is, they'll follow you until night time when the others come out of hiding."

Karkat felt sick. He dug around in his pocket and felt a small round object. He left it there. He knew what it was. He had to force himself not to cry.

"What's the plan once we get to the settlement?"

Tavros asked, he didn't like talking about the infected.

"Regroup. Gather supplies, get your friend there properly fixed up. Hopefully we run into a scientist eventually. I'd like to know why he hasn't turned into a thing or why they didn't eat him."

"But, what do we do after that?"

Equius didn't answer, no one talked after that for a long time. They continued on until Karkat needed to stop.

"Why don't we just take a car? Are those infected too?"

"Alright listen. Since you clearly aren't yanking my chain about not knowing what's going on, I'll lay it out for you. There had been rumors of scientists doing experiments on animals for some kind of drug or whatever. Just like man to go doing what the good Lord ought to be doing himself. So what happens? The animals get out of the controlled environment and start breeding with non-drugged animals. One things leads to another and suddenly birds are giving live birth and rabbits are laying eggs. That is to say, shit that obviously should not happen is happening. The media thinks it's a miracle and captures the things. Well that's when it starts. The new creatures bite and leave a poison in their victims, eventually it spreads to humans. The skin deteriorates, the eyes get all big, hair falls out, bones morph. It is a serious problem. I guess it's been going on for some time because by the time it hit home, there were literally hundreds or thousands of them ruining cities, laying waste, all of that apocalyptical horse play."

Karkat and Tavros looked at Equius.

_That didn't answer my question at all… _Karkat thought.

There was a tension so thick; you couldn't cut it with a chainsaw.

"They ate my little girl."

Tavros' hands shot to his mouth and he gasped. Karkat's eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry…"

Karkat looked away and let his eyes water up. That hadn't been the first time he said that. And in saying it, he heard that family crying for help again. Equius stroked his chin.

"It's like I said, the lucky ones get eaten."

**BLAM!**

**I'm loving this story. Good thing I'm ending it next update!**

**If I didn't end it next update, I'd get to a point where I couldn't end it and just kick myself for it until the cows come home.**

**ANYWAY**

**Stay tuned for the conclusion, next week!**


	77. Karkat, Tavros, Equius

**And now, the conclusion.**

Equius looked up at the sky and stood up.

"The sun is with us now, we should get some rest before nightfall."

The group moved towards a yard with a large oak tree in the middle of it and rested in its shade. Tavros insisted on staying awake, since he didn't have to walk. Soon Karkat and Equius both drifted off to sleep.

Karkat remembered her eyes were brown, a lot darker than her hair; then her smile, eventually her voice.

"You want me to move in with you?"

She asked over the phone. Karkat looked at the ring in his hand, smiling at it. A simple golden hoop.

"Only if you want to. I know it's only been, what, 4 years?"

She laughed and he blushed.

"I guess I can move in with you. I don't think you know how to function without me around."

"Maybe I don't."

She laughed again. He loved her more than anything, or anyone.

"I'm coming over now, we're going out to dinner."

"Dinner? What for?"

Karkat closed his eyes, feeling more happy, nervous and excited than he had ever been.

"To celebrate your new move."

"Okay, I'll put something nice on."

"See you soon."

They never said goodbye, just hung up. Goodbye seemed to solemn to say over and over again. He got in the car and headed for the bridge. Traffic was backed up, it seemed like it wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. He honked and laid on the horn.

"Someone move already!"

He saw the things making their way through the busy street, the howls and screeches.

"Karkat, wake up."

He got out of the car and began to run.

"KARKAT! WAKE UP!"

He awoke quickly and looked around. It was nearly sunset. His heart was pounding. He felt around in his pocket to make sure the ring was still there before standing up.

"Time to move out."

Equius re-equipped his guns and Karkat pushed Tavros as they headed back out to the street.

"How much further?"

"Karkat, I get that you're in pain, but you've got to believe me, you're starting to sound like a nag."

Karkat was taken aback. He had hardly said two words to the guy.

"Well you're being too mysterious. How do we know you're not leading us to our doom? How do we know you're not behind this whole desolate wasteland thing and that everyone has really been enslaved? How come YOU'RE still alive?"

Equius kept walking. He didn't have to answer to them, he didn't have to answer to anyone. Karkat threw a rock at him.

"ANSWER ME!"

Equius spun around quickly and held the rifle against Karkat's chest. Tavros ducked his head and began to murmer.

"I guess you'll just have to trust me, wont you."

Karkat was afraid, but he kept a straight face. Equius pushed Karkat back a little and then turned again to keep walking. Karkat walked at a slower pace, letting Equius gain some distance between them. Karkat began to speak to Tavros, just louder than a whisper.

"I don't like this guy. He's keeping something from us."

Tavros nodded.

"And he knows I'm some sort of cure or antidote or something. What if he just trades me to some scientist and they cut me open and-"

"Stop it. You're overreacting. I like him as much as you do, but no one would do that to another person."

Tavros chewed on the inside of his cheek. Maybe he had too much hope for humanity, but he thought Karkat was just throwing a pouty little fit.

"I say we jump him. And by we, I mean mostly me because you're not too good at jumping, I'm willing to bet."

Tavros laughed. Normally he hated when people insulted him or made fun of his immobility. Karkat was just that way, he assumed, at he made it funny. Maybe if they lived through this, they would stay friends.

"I can be a distraction, I mean; I am good for something other than holding your purse."

"Fine, you distract him, and then I take his gun. But what would make him take off his gun?"

Equius noticed that the others were falling behind. Just as well, he didn't want others to be following him at all. He saw lights in the distance, a whole power grid was on, this would be the settlement he'd been searching for.

"Equius!"

He turned around to see Tavros alone in the middle of the street.

"Where did the other one go?"

Equius began walking back toward him, looking around.

"He saw something down there and went after it."

Equius looked down off to the side of the overpass. It was a construction zone where they were building more road.

"How did he get down there? Dammit! He's gonna lead them right to us if he runs back up here. Let's leave him, he's a goner."

Equius turned around but Tavros yelled after him

"Please don't leave him! He's my friend!"

"Your friend his a suicidal idiot for going down there in the first place."

"Equius please! What if he is the cure? He can end this all!"

Equius stopped in his tracks. The kid was right. He took off his jacket and side arm and handed them to Tavros.

"Here, I'll bring back your stupid friend. You know how to shoot, right? Just pull the trigger."

Equius headed towards the side of the road where he slid down the slanted wall. Karkat came running towards Tavros from one of the back yards and pushed him towards the settlement quickly. They were quiet as he ran, they didn't want Equius to know that he had been fooled. As they ran, they heard gunshots. Each one they heard made them feel worse about what they had done until they didn't hear any more.

"Do you think they got him?"

"I don't know, Tavros, but let's not wait around to find out."

Karkat ran until he began to feel blood rushing from his side. He had to stop.

"Hand me a bandage roll."

Tavros looked through the purse and handed Karkat a roll, which he wrapped around himself.

"Please don't die, Karkat. I don't want to go by myself."

Karkat didn't respond, he just breathed. He heard something run past them from behind and stood up quickly.

"Let's just get there, alright?"

He continued to push Tavros, warily looking around. There were more than one of them nearby, he heard their claws clacking against the pavement.

"Karkat….?"

"I hear them, just keep that gun ready."

Tavros' hands shook.

"Didn't he say that the fast ones are spitters? I wonder what they spit."

They were running across the street and back in front of them, reminding them of their presence. Pressing forward was constantly terrifying and finally they stopped. Karkat leaned forward and pulled the flashlight from the purse.

"Maybe they'll leave us alone now."

He hit the button and the flashlight lit up. The spitters hissed and cleared away, running to the sides instead. They began to spit at them and Karkat ran. The settlement was so close, the flashlight was unnecessary.

"We're almost there, Karkat, don't give up!"

Karkat had lost so much blood in the past few days, he really wasn't able run anymore. He began slowing down.

"Get yourself to safety, Tavros. I'll stay behind, give you time."

Tavros stared at Karkat in horror. Karkat sat down with the flashlight. It wasn't a very strong light, but the things weren't intelligent.

"Karkat, you're not saving me, you're going to die. Get your ass up and run!"

Karkat was panting, he felt like he couldn't get enough air in. Tavros looked around, the spitters stopped running, they were watching from a short distance now. Tavros knew he couldn't get himself to safety if Karkat were on the chair with him, and Karkat was not going to get up.

"I'll get help. I'm coming back for you. Don't die."

Karkat laughed hoarsely.

"Don't tell me what to do, asshole."

Tavros smiled and hurried off to the settlement. Karkat lay down on his back, holding the flashlight to his side. He was aware of the danger surrounding him. He knew he had no weapons and that eventually they would figure out that the light doesn't hurt them. He lay there, blinking at the stars, contemplating the importance of anything on a universal scale. His blinks became longer, he felt the peaceful tingling feeling of sleep creep up on him. He let the flashlight fall next to him and the beasts rushed him.

They took bites out of him, their saliva burning holes into his flesh. He felt the pain but didn't want to scream and attract more. He thought of her face again and finally let himself cry. He couldn't marry the woman of his dreams and his body was being eaten by altered monsters. He let himself become unconscious.

The beasts fled suddenly, hissing and screaming. A thunderous boom shook Karkat into consciousness. He opened his eyes, but quickly fell back under.

He woke up again in a well-lit room. He heard murmuring around him and slowly sat up.

"Your friend tells me your name is Karkat. He saved you from the fiends."

Karkat's eyes adjusted to see Equius sitting beside Tavros and another person he assumed to be a doctor. He looked at himself his body was cleaned up, but he was missing a leg and most of his right shoulder. He looked at the three again.

"Your blood has served as a cure for many of our infected specimens. You should consider yourself a hero."

Karkat lay down and stared at Tavros, then Equius. He didn't think Equius would be alive, let alone save him. He smiled, there was hope for him yet. The doctor stepped forward and held out his hand, the ring was in it.

"Your personal effects. There was a woman here, she knew your name."

The doctor smiled as Karkat took the ring.

"After all you've done for humanity, son, I'd say odds are she'll say yes."

Karkat looked the doctor in the eyes and smiled back.

"I like those odds."

_The End_

**Who would have thought Karkat, Equius and **Tavros** would end up being the saviors of humanity? **


	78. really shitty update

**This update is not an update.**

**I would just like to say:**

**Thanks for all the reading and reviewing. **

**Also, you are all the best.**

**I cannot continue any further without a series of genre/plot/scenario requests.**

**Mainly because I am stuck.**

**I am close enough to finishing the wall.**

**This good for nothing piece of shit that you all seem to enjoy…**

**After I am done with this wall, I'll start the Alpha wall.**

**And proceed to hate everything all over again.**

**In the meantime of that, I will probably be re-doing a lot of the beta chapters that I don't like.**

**Ideally, I'd like to start on a story that I can actually develop a plotline for and finish. Mostly because it is ideal.**

**So please, and you can call this begging if you want, it's more like reasoning- please give me some plot/genre/scenario requests. Or else I'll come up with really shitty updates. **

**No one likes shitty updates.**

**I'm free until late August, so I can keep 'em coming until then.  
>I just need those requests ideas**

**Kay thanks.**

**-MH-**


	79. John Dave

**Hi guys! I'm back!**

**I've been trying to start this update all week/weekend  
>And I haven't been able to do it because…<strong>

**Well maybe I've just been lazy **

**Okay and also, I got a request for this pairing, but I had no ideas for it!  
>And then I got another request for another thing and<strong>

**AND THE UPDATE!  
>The update ruined everything ;n;<br>I shant spoil it, but oh my god, I can't even…**

**I hope this is okay, because I kinda don't know where I'm going with it.**

John ran up the stairs, his breath caught in his throat, making it sore as he ran. Thoughts were going through his mind that made him choke back tears. This had to be his fault, Dave wouldn't do this kind of thing unless it was something he had done. He looked up occasionally and saw the roof exit door coming closer into view. As he shot through the door, he looked around for his friend.

"Dave?"

He ran to the other side of the roof and saw Dave looking over the edge. John tried catching his breath as he walked up to Dave.

"Do you ever think, sometimes, that universally, you're nothing?"

"Why would anyone think that?"

John stood beside Dave and looked at his bright red suit against the overcast sky.

"What difference would it make if I were to just jump right now? The world would continue to exist, people would still question their existence, there will still be another day after today.

"Dave, we're not in the game anymore, if you die, there isn't another one of you running around somewhere out there. You will die, understand?"

Dave was quiet, he just continued to watch traffic pass in the streets below.

"Do you know how many times I watched you die? Do you have any idea what I went through, seeing your dead body over and over again? And now that we're passed that, and the world is safe, you want to go and kill yourself? Dave, what are you thinking?"

"John, I've saved your life hundreds of times, I've never brought it up in arguments, I've never asked for anything in return."

They were both silent, John stared at Dave, his chest caving in with each passing second.

"Dave, what did you call me up here for?"

Dave turned his back to the wall and lifted himself up to sit on it. He took his sunglasses off, eyes closed, and he leaned against the breeze.

"Return the favor."

The clouds moved fast once the breeze picked up and the sun shone through for a moment. Dave opened his eyes, looked at John and took a breath before closing his eyes again. He leaned all the way back, falling from the roof. Maybe Dave still had control over time, maybe it was just the panic of the moment, but time slowed significantly from its real speed. John screamed and leaned over the edge to catch Dave by the wrist.

John reached and was barely able to grab him. He had to pull himself back over the edge and nearly sit down in order to pull Dave back over. Dave fell on top of John. He groaned and sat up beside him.

"What the actual FUCK Dave?"

Dave laughed and lay next to John.

"I knew you would save me."

John sat up, disturbed and severely pissed off.

"No shit I'd save you. You're my best friend. Who the hell do you think you are? Some Mary Sue dildo who can just go flying off of buildings and shit expecting to be saved by some strong hero?"

"You've been talking to Karkat too much."

"Shut the fuck up. First you call me, acting like you're going to kill yourself. Then I run all the way up the stairs because this god DAMN building is a horse shit medieval hut with no elevator. THEN you throw yourself over the edge just to prove a point to yourself that I would save you? Do you have any idea how ridiculous that is? Do you even know how mad I am at you?"

Dave sat up and pulled John into a kiss. John just stared at Dave, Dave stared back. Dave broke off and continued staring.

"I…"

John couldn't move.

"Sorry you're upset, bro. But if you go off on me like that again, I'll have to beat the shit out of you."

Dave stood up and walked inside, leaving John on the roof, staring at the ground.

**I have never made an angry John before. I hope I did it right.**

**Also, I ship JohnDave pale.**

**You could call that a bro kiss if you'd like.**

**OR you could call it a smooch/pap**

**Because it would make sense. **


	80. Eridan Karkat

**Okay.  
>So.<strong>

**I'm back, everyone.**

**Thank you so much for the review, YOU (yes you, this is yours) I'm going to incorporate the hell out of that into this.**

Eridan had a hard time holding down a hobby. As soon as he found something he liked to do, he'd find something else and drop that hobby completely. That would go on for weeks until finally he'd stop caring about anything. When this happened, and boy did it have a habit of happening, he'd call his friends and try to come up with a plan to hang out.

More often than not, his friends were always busy, but one that he knew he could count on to not be busy was Karkat. He was never busy, and when he was busy, he was usually being busy doing nothing. He called his good friend and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Katfish. Whatcha up to?"

"Oh. Oh Eridan, it's you. For some reason I have you on my phone under Captain Sea King"

Eridan stifled a laugh, last time he visited Karkat, he changed everyone's contact name.

"That's funny. You should leave it like that."

"Alright. Well. I'm just getting some cleaning out of the way, nothing exciting. Why? Did you run out of shit to do?"

"You know me so whale. But hey, I was wonderin'-"

"Yeah. You can come over. What do you want to do?"

Eridan looked around the house and his eyes stopped at his tv.

"What kinda movies do you have?"

"You know damn well what kind of movies I have. But a movie day huh? I guess. Bring food, I don't have any."

Eridan smiled and kicked his feet around

"Okay, I'll be over in an hour or somefin'"

Karkat hung up first. He didn't like being on the phone, there was nothing fun or appealing about it. In fact, if he had things his way, he wouldn't even have a phone. He threw the accursed device onto the couch and continued sweeping.

He was a neat freak, it wasn't a new thing for him, he just enjoyed living in a clean space. He knew he would have to clean all over again after Eridan left, but it didn't bother him, it kept him busy.  
>No, fuck that.<br>_IT BOTHERS THE HELL HOUT OF HIM._

He didn't enjoy cleaning, he would just like things to stay clean after he cleaned them. As he swept, he considered what movie they would watch, they had already done a number on his western collection, Eridan seemed to really enjoy those for some reason. Karkat wasn't in the mood for action, maybe comedy?

Then something crossed his mind that made him freeze up. He really hoped, with all dire hopefulness, that Eridan wasn't bringing fried squid. He always brought fried squid, and every time,  
><em>every<br>God  
>DAMN<br>__**TIME**_

It left the entire house smelling like bad fish and no one would want to stay for too long except Feferi, but she only came over with Sollux and-

Karkat picked up the phone and called Captain Sea King, feeling a headache come on, just from the memory of the stench.

"Yeah, Kar?"

"No squid."

"What? I wasn't-"

"I don't care. No squid."

Karkat hung up before Eridan could protest. Eridan sighed and put the squid back in the fridge before taking off his apron. He armed himself with a plastic bag and began filling it with snacks from his cupboard. Looking around, he made sure he wasn't forgetting anything.

There was a knock at the door. Karkat didn't answer, he didn't even look in the direction of the door, he was still busy looking through movies. This was something Karkat was very particular about. If nothing else, he was critical about which movies he watched on what day with whom and for what reason. It went into in depth detail that he just couldn't explain. There was another knock. He didn't even care, if Eridan knew any better, he would just let himself in.

"It's locked, Kar!"

"Damn."

Karkat muttered to himself as he tore himself away from his bookshelf of films. He opened the door and was entirely relieved not to be horribly surprised by the stink of squid.

"Take your shoes off, I just got done sweeping."

Eridan mocked Karkat from behind him as he set the bag down and removed his shoes.

"Water we watching?"

Karkat scanned the shelves closely, mostly tuning out his friend.

"Had you taken the hour that you said you were going to, I would know at this moment what we are going to watch."

Eridan picked up the bag and jumped onto the couch, Karkat pinched his nose.

"You mean you still don't know?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

Eridan stood up and joined Karkat at the bookcase.

"How bout we watch this one?"

He pulled a movie from the shelf and looked at the front of it.

"Mean Girls?"

"Eridan, no."

"But, Karcrab!"

Karkat took the movie and held it under his arm.

"I can only put up with your fish puns to a point."

"Quit being such a dead fish an' put on the movie."

Eridan sat down and Karkat stood there, growling at the ceiling. After some time, Karkat finally agreed to put on the movie, though it did take a long time to actually talk him into it. As the previews were playing, Karkat began explaining the pros and cons of the movie.

"I mean, it's comical, and there is some romance that goes on, but there's no visual masterpiece-ness going on in the film. Sure there's a moral and crap, but it's no Titanic."

Eridan was munching on a rice cake and could hardly hear him over his chewing. Just as well, Karkat often times ruined the movie with his side commentary and excitement about certain aspects of a film.

"So what exactly is this movie about?"

Karkat stuffed a fistful of gummy bears into his mouth

"fuadvknleqlmvbrjlvf."

Eridan couldn't help but laugh. Karkat laughed also, he was sure he could make that work, but no. He had to chew for a good while before he could swallow anything.

"Friendship."

"Oh, okay."

Eridan snickered and Karkat pressed play on the menu screen. As the movie played out, there was a lot of laughing, jeering and eventually at the end, smiles on both of their faces.

"He was gay and she was gay and it was AW!"

"It was aw? I don't think aw is an adjective."

Eridan smirked and smashed the Reece's Pieces box. Usually, around this time, after the movie, they would engage in deep conversations about the movie, but this time was different.

"You know, Eridan, I don't usually give two shits about relationships…"

Eridan snorted and Karkat smiled.

"I'm just concerned about you is all. You haven't really given yourself time to get over her."

Eridan's expression evened out and eventually sagged into a frown. He lay down on the couch and Karkat sat on the floor next to it.

"It's probably not healthy for your mental state to just go right back into the dating world after losing Fef."

Eridan rolled on his side to face Karkat.

"I'm fine until you talk about it, Kar. I mean, it's not like it was yesterday that it happened, it's been a few solid months since she left me. Personally, I think I'm doin' better without her."

Karkat faced forward, Eridan's frown turned into a thin smile.

"Whale, what about you Kar? Are you still getting chased around by Ter?"

Karkat laughed.

"No need to be chasing me anymore."

Eridan clapped his hands over his mouth and soon waved them around Karkat's head.

"No way! Really? When did that happen? Is she nicer now? Why didn't you tell me? Has she tried killin' you yet? Do you have a pet name for her?"

Karkat leaned his head back, his ears twitched whenever Eridan's arm waved to close, he scrunched his nose.

"And you wanted to know why I didn't tell you. I figured you'd find out eventually."

They smiled in silence for another couple minutes before Karkat shifted and looked around the living room.

"I've got to clean again. You can leave now."

"But you just cleaned, can't it wai-"

"No, get out so I can clean."

Eridan always made fun of him for his cleaning habits. No one could be in the house.

"Alright, I'll leave, thanks for havin' me over."

"Yeah, okay, goodbye."

Eridan laughed as he left. Karkat was probably his best friend and he didn't even know it. Of course, Karkat didn't believe in best friends, it was too decision-based for him.

Inside the house, Karkat continued to sit and relax, he would clean later, he just wanted Eridan to leave. He smiled to himself, though, because he had him as a friend.

**:D**


	81. Equius Sollux part 1

**Oh my gosh. I am SO sorry this took so long. I'd totally understand it if you didn't forgive me.  
>I just had so much to do and now that's done and… and… ;w; forgive meeee<strong>

**I wanted to do a Frankenstein one.**

**As I'm thinking about it, if there were irl actors and this were a movie…  
>Equius would be Sean Connery and Sollux would be Joseph Gordon-Levitt.<br>Just… Just picture it.**

Equius reached his arm across the floor and grabbed a voice recorder. He held it tight to his chest, gasping for breath. A candle caught a nearby curtain on fire and he lie there on the ground panting. He held up the recorder and spoke into it with all of his energy.

"Log 128. My creation, my new life, know that I was the one who created you. You were more of a success than I could ever have hoped to achieve and I am disappointed I will not live to see you progress…"

He started to cough, the smoke from the fire filling the room quickly…

_One Month Earlier _

"Smile for the camera, doctor!"

"What? Oh. Of course."

Over the past year, Equius had gained high recognition in the state for developing a new medication for underdeveloped children. He had seen so many children die before he came up with the medicine, it wounded him deeply, so deeply in fact that he could no longer bear to medicate children.

"Doctor, please. The paper will want a good picture of you for the front page."

Equius groaned

"Just take the picture."

The photographer sighed and tucked his head under the curtain and squared up the frame. Equius sat up straight and gazed into the lens.

"Ready?"

Equius nodded and the photographer held up the flash bulb. Equius didn't like being the center of attention, he preferred being in a laboratory, mixing chemicals or making charts of patient blood levels. The bulb flashed and he let out a sigh. Once he got back home, he picked the newspaper up from the porch and walked inside. He sat on the couch near the window and balled up most of the paper, he was only interested in one thing. He found the obituaries and skimmed through them.

He looked up from them and out to the street, letting his memories return to him. He once had a wife who died very shortly after giving birth to a son. Pneumonia took her. His son lived to be 4 years-old before his body gave up on him. That was his initial reason for taking up medicine…

He sat near his son's bed for days at a time, not even taking the time to feed himself. The doctors didn't have any answers as to why his son was so ill or if he could be healed. Day after day, he would watch as his boy's health deteriorated and his eyes grew dull. He died in the morning, Equius remembered. He held his son in his arms as he died. He remembered his son weighed a little less than he did as an infant.

"_Papa, am I dying?"_

_Equius cried onto his son's shoulder as he held him._

"_Yes, my boy, you are going to see your mother soon. Do you remember what she looks like?"_

"_No."_

"_You'll know when you see her. She looks like an angel."_

_A few minutes later, his body became limp and lifeless._

Equius' eyes refocused on the road outside and pulled out a kerchief, he had broken into a feverish sweat. Just then, someone had walked into the house.

"Doctor, are you here? Ah, there you are. I had heard you'll be in the paper again. What's all that about?"

The doctor's apprentice hung his jacket and hat up and walked over to the alcohol cabinet.

"Scotch?"

"Sure, Sollux."

Sollux once had a lisp when Equius first hired him as a pupil, which was long ago. He had since undergone speech therapy. He was like a younger brother to him and very handy for when it came to more technical things. He was a brilliant young man who had ideas of technology and science. He sat down across from Equius after handing him his drink.

"About the paper, I'm not entirely sure, I suppose we will find out when the paper is published. What news do you have about your field research?"

Sollux crossed his legs and finished off his drink.

"There is word around town of a man who claims to have the ability to bring the dead back to life."

"Is that so? To bring the dead back to life, that preposterous. It can't be done."

Sollux looked at the mess of newspaper scattered on the floor and picked up a piece. He looked it over quickly and handed it to Equius, pointing at the picture and the caption.

"This is the man who is making those claims. It looks like he's doing a seminar tonight at the theater."

Equius put his glasses back on and read the story.

"Well if what he says is true, it could be a medical miracle. Sollux, we will go to this seminar and you should take notes. We'll see what happens."

Sollux grinned and they gathered their hats and jackets before leaving to the theater. Unsurprisingly, there were very few seats available by the time they got into the auditorium. Very soon, managers of the theater came into the room and put out the lights in the back, leaving only the stage lights aglow. The audience was quiet except for a few scattered whispers and suddenly the curtains opened. They revealed a man standing in front of a table with some sort of contraption on it.

He stood still for a moment, gathering himself and then bowed. There was a quiet, short round of clapping before silence fell again. He walked behind the table and tampered with the thing on the table. There was a low humming noise that came from it, Equius sat up in his seat. The man on stage held up two metal rods and touched them together, light sparked from the ends and a loud snapping sound was made. Sollux took notes furiously, mostly sketching out what the machine looked like.

Setting the rods back on their holders, the man looked to his left and waved his hand, beckoning stagehands to assist him. There was a low murmuring as the assistants brought a dead pig onto center stage and lifted onto the table. The man proved that the pig was dead by stabbing it several times and then returning to the mechanism. Once again, he held up the two rods, the humming louder this time. He then laid the rods onto the dead pig and the miraculous happened. It began to twitch, kick, even flop around.

"My word..."

"Outstanding."

The crowd gasped and applauded and Sollux continued on his notes. The man bowed and placed the rods back on the machine. After they were removed, the pig stopped moving and was hauled off stage. Next, the stagehands brought out a dead human corpse. The crowd was silent again and everyone watched, wide-eyed. Just like with the pig, the dead man moved his arms and fingers, he blinked and groaned, his legs moved and he sat up and lay down. The crowd screamed in fright and the man removed the rods, letting the dead man lay still once more.

Equius put his hand over his mouth and his mind began to work. The curtains closed and people began to leave the theater.

"Sollux, we must find that man and ask him questions. Quickly, follow me."

Equius looked around cautiously for guards at the exits, but there were none, he held his breath and ran up on stage and behind the curtain, Sollux followed behind closely. The man spun around quickly and held up his hands.

"Whoa, sorry gentlemen, you can't be back here."

Equius took off his hat and held out his hand

"I am Dr. Zahak and this is my field assistant, Sollux Captor. That was a great semi-"

"Oh you're Dr. Zahak! Pleasure to meet you, I read about you in the paper a while back. Excellent breakthrough in the medical field, truly outstanding. But please Doctor, I am very busy as I am sure you can understand and I really must be packing up."

"Please, sir, I just have a few questions and then I will be out of your way. It is for medical research, think of the possibilities."

The professor fumbled around with his gloves, looking from Equius to Sollux and then to his hands.

"Alright, but please make it quick."

"Thank you. How long has that man been dead?"

"That's an interesting question. I believe he has been dead for a couple of days, but no more than three."

Equius chewed on his cheek and continued as Sollux wrote everything down.

"How do you do it and what do you call your machine?"

"I can't give you all the details, but I use the harnessed power of electricity, waves of electricity."

"Ah yes, I recall hearing about the methods of electricity."

Sollux looked up at Equius, he was clearly very excited about having a conversation with the man.

"Would you mind if we used your invention? The concept of it anyway?"

"As long as you don't take credit for it. I haven't placed an inventor's permit on it, but be honorable, please."

"Outstanding. Do you mind if we take a closer look?"

"You have 10 minutes."

"Thank you very much."

Equius and Sollux began to investigate the mechanism, taking notes on every detail, vital or miniscule.

**Again… I'm so so so so sorry. It's been almost a month! I'll try to follow up on this one quickly.**


	82. Equius Sollux part 2

**Hey Everyone.**

**First and foremost**

**I have missed updating. **

**I have miss reviews.**

**Also**

**Sorry for like 15,000 inconsistencies in the last update. I wrote half in June and the rest last night. I learned my lesson and I'll never do it again ;A; I guess I should clarify, the time is late 1800's and because I'm such a history failure, I'm just gonna pull the author trump card and say "ELECTRICITY IS A NEW THING AT THIS TIME BECAUSE I SAY SO" even if I'm painfully incorrect. Just… just ignore me, I'm really dumb. Please don't hurt me…**

For nearly a month, Equius worked tirelessly to create a device that would bring the dead to life. The mechanism he had seen in the theatre worked long enough for only the muscles to spasm. He had to work harder than the scientist who created it originally for the new model to work like never before. Sollux had become very nervous. He was worried that Equius would work himself into sickness. For long periods of time he would go without eating our sleeping, not even Sollux could sway him from his work late into the night with talk of drinking with friends.

"Go on without me tonight, Captor. I have to finish this section of wiring."

Sollux stood in the doorway of the doctor's study, coat draped over one arm.

"Doctor, working day in and day out will drive you mad. Can't you take a small break of leisure to-"

"You're obviously too young to understand the importance of research."

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two for a few minutes.

"That will be all for tonight, Sollux."

The apprentice left the house sometime between 9pm and 10pm. By the time the doctor finally called it a night, it was around 3am.

There was a quick knock at the door that was too quiet to rouse Equius from his sleep. About a minute later there were more knocks, louder, more like pounds at the door.

"Yes, yes, just a moment."

Equius sat up in his chair; candle wax had streamed off the desk and onto the floor. He took a mental note of it, this had been the sixth night he had fallen asleep at his desk. When he finally got to the door, he had wrapped himself up in a robe, it was cold in his house.

"Gentlemen, can I help you?"

On his doorstep stood two men, one portly, the other slender. They weren't carrying briefcases, nor were they wearing jackets to conceal any weapons.

"Dr. Zahak, may we come inside, we have some information to share with you that is personal."

Equius stood aside and beckoned them into his home. Once they were seated he offered them drinks which they declined, he then took a seat himself.

"What is it then?"

"We are very sorry to inform you that your associate, Mr. Captor, was found dead early this morning. It appears he was struck by a rogue horse-drawn stage coach."

Equius felt every muscle in his body tense up. He let his head collapse into his hands, it took every ounce of strength to hold back tears.

"You have our deepest sympathy, Doctor We know you have been through a lot in your years. If it is any consola-"

"Please, leave me in peace."

The two men looked at each other and saw themselves out. Equius stared at the ground for hours, memories bouncing around in his mind. Everything hurt, he couldn't cry, even though he wanted to.

The funeral was your average funeral; Sollux didn't come from a wealthy family. Equius watched the nails seal his coffin after one last look at his apprentice, partner, and good friend.

All the while, during the lowering of the casket, an idea formed inside of Equius' head. He could bring him back. He had been working on the device for so long, maybe just maybe he could get it to work.

That night, after cemetery gates closed and street lamps were illuminated, Equius left his home with a wagon. As he walked, he began doubting his morals, questioning his faith and hoping he was doing the right thing. Once he arrived at the grave yard, he saw that the gates were closed, but not locked. It took a lot of emotional strength for him to push open the gates and drag the wagon behind him down a path.

Digging the wooden box out of the ground was easy, but he couldn't bring himself to look at the body. He set the coffin in the wagon and set off.

He was about to get back onto the street when the priest came into view.

"Son, I trust you know what you're doing is against the Lord's wishes."

Equius didn't say anything; there wasn't anything he could have said wouldn't come off as rude.

"You've done a lot for all of us. Don't let anyone see you. I wouldn't want you to be the next one we have to bury."

He turned away and left Equius alone. Equius watched the priest leave before heading home quickly.

Equius sat in his study and stared at the box for over an hour, contemplating whether or not he really wanted to do this, if he even could. Eventually, he pried the lid from the box, holding his breath as he stared his dead friend in the face.

"You were so young, Sollux. If only I had gone with you that night."

He held on tightly to the edge of the box, closing his eyes tightly and shaking his head. After several long sighs, he picked up the body from the crate and set it on his table. He brought his lightening machine close to the body and started it up by creating friction between two rods.

Eventually there was a large current of electricity build up in the rods. He then placed the ends of the rods on the body, causing it to twitch and convulse. A look of determination plastered itself on Equius, he began to sweat, worrying if it was too much electricity for the body to stand. He removed the rods and watched with disappointment as the body settled again.

He threw a chair across the room, shattering it against the wall.

"What do I have to do? What is the secret to restoring life to the dead?"

He roared and ranted and finally sat down and stared at Sollux again. He was not a man of science by a long shot, he knew well the world of medicine, but science and technology were strides he had not yet made in life. Putting the mechanism together was a matter of following Sollux's instructions.

"Why did you have to die? You were so useful in life!"

Suddenly it hit him like a bolt of lightning. Conductors would keep the electricity flowing in ways that would hopefully revive the body.

Equius looked around for something metal, but he didn't like what he found. Scattered around his desk were nails and screws. He held them in his hand. _He won't feel it. He's dead._

He had to repeat it over and over again before getting a hammer and driving the nails into his head. He heard the metal spikes cutting into muscle and bone and brain matter. Equius refused to vomit, even though he was deeply disturbed. He then reached for his machine and started the process of charging the rods with current again.

"You'll come back this time, you have too."

This time, he held the rods against the nails in Sollux's head and a bright light lit up the area.

Equius smiled.

**The end.**

**Yes, that's how the story ends.**

**Whether or not it worked, I'll leave that to your imagination. **

**Because maybe it did.**

**Maybe it didn't.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	83. upd8

Ladies and gentlemen~

I interrupt this elongated hiatus to bring you good news!

I know I have been away awhile and if anyone out there is reading this, I am extremely proud that you have been hanging in ther for so long

Ahem, let me get to the point then

Right

So

I am in the making of a new Homestuck AU

Right

It has sever trigger warnings, be warned

Let me explain

It's called 'Everyone's got a vice'

It has to do with my head canons of everyone's bad habits, vices, disturbing addictions, etc. like I said, TRIGGER WARNINGS. It includes things such as bulimia, bdsm, cutting, schizophrenia, drug addictions, murder, theft, etc.

If you are interested in it, I will be updating the first chapter soon. The way it is written, there are 2-3 people per chapter and it goes into minimal description of their situations. The next chapter will have other people, but eventually the story will get back whomever.

It's going to be fairly realistic and in this AU, everyone is human and Earth is the location. I will be using real facts and information based off of true examples of these situations so again; TRIGGER FUCKING WARNING

Thanks for stickin with me if you are still out there!

Hugs and well wishes

-MH


End file.
